Bun Bun
by Koshechka
Summary: The Ishikawa Family rose to power by producing the sweetest maple syrup but there is turmoil amongst the five siblings, two sets of twins, and a single middle child with a tea shop. She is to wed a prestigious family but extreme sibling rivalry left her to fend for herself for the first time in her life, her real world job is at Chateaux Bunny, a maid cafe with a bunny girl theme.
1. The Daughterly Maid

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club _it righfuly belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only claim ownership of Mayu Ishikawa (a.k.a. Bun Bun) and the Ishikawa Family. This story is inspired by _Desire Climax_ and _Kaichou-wa Maid-Sama._

**Chapter 1** - The Daughterly Maid

Orange maple leaves fell from the trees, the wind toyed with them as they floated to the ground, a traditional wooden broom was being used to push them into piles, to clear the stone path. The broom was moved in motions that were repeated so many times that it had become perfection, the bamboo handle was held by delicate hands that had seen too much work but were still soft in the morning light. Those hands traveled up only partially before being shrouded in a dark green kimono that held light green leaf patterns all over it, the obi was a light brown satin with a cream vine pattern woven into it, the underlayers were only two and they were dark brown followed by a paler brown. A loosely plaited white braid sat against the shoulder and upper torso of the lithe figure, it trailed up to the heart shaped face, and two crimson irises, matched with shimmering coral lips, followed the motions of the broom. Light humming emitted from the young woman, the path had been cleaned, she turned to go, but took one last look at the morning light that shone between the trees. She smiled, those rubies twinkled, and the young woman headed inside to prepare breakfast for the others that were still sleeping on such a wonderful day.

There were many plates, each one held a sunny side up egg placed on a ham steak that was placed on top of lettuce and it all sat on a slice of toast. It was accompanied by a bowl of steaming rice, a cup of coffee, and a smaller bowl of miso soup. The young woman placed her own dish on the table, it was much more simple than the others, just a bowl of rice with pieces of yam and black seasme seeds in it, and a bowl of miso soup; it was accompanied by a cup of oolong tea and another set of the same was placed next to her own. Then she proceeded to clean all of the dishes that were used, prepared the rice pot for dinner, and waited for the others to awaken. The moment that the lid on the rice pot was secured, there were foot steps heard, her ruby orbs watched as the family filed in for breakfast that day, just like every other day, and no one said a word to her. She was invisible amongst the five children, a ghost, but she was acknowledged by only two people in the household.

An elderly woman took her seat, she watched as the young girl sat down next to her, the knarled fingers of the older one squeezed the soft hands of the younger one. "Thank you for this Mayu."

Mayu smiled, "You're welcome Gammy." The older woman smiled, she clapped her hands together as did Mayu, and she whispered, "We thank you for watching over us Lady Amaterasu. Please give my grandmother her good health and let today be another shining day." Gammy smiled and the pair began to eat while the others had already started, Mayu's eyes always roamed over her siblings, two sets of twins. She looked at the first set, the older ones, who held the same blond hair color as her mother and green eyes, _Rosette and Colette, spoiled to no end and arrogant too._ Then she turned her eyes onto the younger set of twins, they held the auburn color of her father but held those green eyes of her parents, _Valia and Talia, they act like they're little princesses._ She began to eat her food while her grandmother smiled at her, the older woman held the same white hair but had blue eyes, and Mayu smiled at her Gammy. "I'm alright."

"You do this every morning." Mayu chuckled, "This is the Ishikawa life of those who appear as the latest incarnation of our great Lady Amaterasu. But you have it far worse than I ever did even if I was married into the family, I never had siblings." Mayu only smiled at her grandmother as they began to eat in peace, the two sets of twins pretended that she wasn't there but her grandmother leaned over, "I have an arrangement that I need to speak to you about later." The middle child nodded as they proceeded to eat their breakfast in silence once more until it was broken by her father's voice.

"Food is delicious as always Mayu." She inclined her head politely towards him while he smirked, "I know that I haven't always said anything to you, I'm busy as you know."

"It's quite alright. I understand that your work is important."

"Thank you Mayu." She knew that her father meant well but tended to spoil Valia and Talia more because he was they were the youngest of the siblings whereas her mother was the oldest of her siblings so Rosette and Colette were spoiled; and that left Mayu to her grandmother. "Oh, there is something that I wanted to speak with you about Mayu, is later today alright?" She nodded while he added towards the older woman, "Mother you're welcome to come since it was your idea." The elder smiled and nodded while they continued to eat in peace, once everyone was finished Mayu cleaned up the table, and headed out into the yard once more.

Wind toyed with her loose braid as it sat on her shoulder, her footsteps lead her to the maple trees that they had on their estate, it was their life. She placed a hand on one of the trunks, "Thank you for providing us with your sap. Because of you we can live this comfortable life and be known through out Japan as the Ishikawa Maple Company. The family has become one of the most prominent in recent years because of the high quality maple that is produced. Thank you." Mayu did this to all of the largest trees, they were used more than the others but she was still happy to walk among them, watching their leaves, testing their bark, and making sure that there was nothing wrong with them. The woman enjoyed speaking to the trees, it was comforting and she could always be frank with them because they didn't judge her and, most of all, they listened. Her feet had lead her to the largest and oldest of the trees, she wrapped her arms, as far as they could, around its girth, "Thank you." She relinquished her embrace on the tree, she placed her back against it, the wind tugged at the loose strands of her braid, and she closed her eyes to listen to the leaves rustle. "We're on our own." Ruby orbs looked up at the leaves, "I wonder what needs to be said to me later today. It makes me anxious my friend but I have a feeling that it's not awful. What do you think?" The leaves rustled once more and she smiled, "Yes, I will have faith in Lady Amaterasu that it's something good." She became silent, content to listen to the wind, the leaves, the branches, and all of nature in that field of maple trees.

Delicate fingers traced a heart on the trunk of the tree, she left the comforting maple tree, her steps lead her back to the main path, she was unaware that there were visitors there that day, the two men had spotted her walking, and they paused to watch her as she stopped by each tree to thank it. The wind kicked up, it blew her braid away from her body, the ribbon that held it was steadfast, and when the gust faded; there were many loose pieces sticking out in all directions and a few leaves caught in her tresses. A quiet chuckle emitted from her throat while she plucked the leaves and placed them on the ground, she tucked her strands back into the loose braid, and continued on her way. The moment that she arrived at the main house, she was stunned as she was greeted by her two sets of twins, they were smirking at her. "What is it?"

Rosette and Colette stated, "We have handsome visitors today!"

Valia and Talia chimed in, "They're rich!"

"Do finances matter? Our family is wealthy too."

Rosette fumed, she was rather portlier than her twin but both wore bright red lipstick, mascara, and purple eyeshadow. They kept their waist length hair tied back with expensive pearl barrettes, "No, they have _more_ money."

"Do you even know how much money our family has?"

Talia always curled her shoulder length hair and these two twins wore shimmer lip gloss, fake eyelashes, and green eyeshadow, "Money is everything in this world if we want to keep our lifestyle."

"You're just spoiled."

Valia scoffed, she had the same length hair as her sister but kept it straight, "You're just jealous that mom and dad didn't pay any attention to you and you got stuck with Knarly Hands."

Mayu's ruby eyes darkened, "Don't you talk about Gammy that way."

"What are you going to do? Shoo us with your broom?" taunted Colette. "You're only good as a _maid_." Mayu took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, counted to ten, and when she opened them again, the four siblings all screamed in unison.

Those screams echoed around the house, their father looked at his guests and said, "Please give me a moment gentlemen." They nodded to him while he left their sides to see what his children were screaming about, just as he disappeared down a hall, Mayu appeared from another one. The two men watched her, she bowed to them, and greeted them warmly.

"Welcome to the Ishikawa Maple Company estate. We aim to provide the best maple syrup in all of Japan, if not the world. Would you like to know about the types of maple we offer while my father is assissting other matters?" The two men nodded, she inclined her head and sauntered to the brochures that were sitting on the countertop nearby. She gave each one a packet, "These are listed by flavor, the fullest and sweetest flavors are listed first and they descend. Feel free to ask any questions and I will do my best to answer accordingly." They nodded once more, "Can I offer you a cup of rosehip tea while you wait?" The men nodded once more while she guided them to the counter, they each took a seat, she poured the tea into the Royal Albert cups, each was placed on a saucer accompanied by a simple tea cookie that held a dash of peach maple. "Here are you gentlemen, rosehip tea with a tea cookie that is flavored with our peach maple."

The first male took a bite of the cookie and nodded, "It's very delicious. Not too sweet and you can even taste the peach."

The second male nodded, "Yes and it's paired very well with the tea. Do you make the tea?"

"I do."

"You pick the leaves yourself?"

"Yes. All of our tea is produced right here on the estate grounds."

"Is the tea part of the Ishikawa Maple Company?"

Mayu shook her head, "No. The tea is an independent company that is listed as Shining Grove Tea."

The first male asked, "Are you the owner of the company?"

"Yes I am."

"You're so young!"

Mayu laughed, it was a sound that they compared to soft bells, and they enjoyed it, "I learned the craft from my grandmother and she from her mother. It's a tradition that I wish to see continue but I also make simple sweets."

"Simple sweets?"

"Sweets that do not consist of so many ingredients that the list is longer than the name of the pastry." The two men laughed and sipped their tea, asking if she also made the maple syrup, to which she chuckled. "I do not have a part in making the syrup only tea. But I do give suggestions for flavors because I have an ability to match extracts." They agreed that she was very good at matching, she smiled at them, refilled their tea cups, and they sat in silence while she gave them some rosehip tea to take home. They thanked her, when they finished their third cup, her father reappeared.

He smiled at her, "Taking care of my guests as usual, Mayu." She only smiled at him in return while the two men stated what a wonderful daughter she was. "Yes, Mayu is a wonderful one. She's the middle child and tends to get forgotten with five daughters but she's my little maiden." She only chuckled while cleaning the cups, putting them away, and cleaning the tea pot. "Shall we gentlemen?" They nodded while they said their farewells to Mayu and she did the same to them.

When they disappeared her mind wandered to the topic about her in the afternoon time, she sighed, shrugged her shoulders, and headed back out onto the estate grounds. It was then that she noticed her father was taking the two men on a tour of the estate, explaining to them which trees were used for which syrup, she smiled, and turned away only to see her twins standing there. "Yes?"

"You got us in trouble with daddy!" yelled Valia and Talia.

"Mommy yelled at us too!" hollered Rosette and Colette.

"I didn't do anything but take a few stern steps towards the four of you."

"It doesn't matter! Now daddy said he won't buy us new dresses!" whined Talia.

"And we don't get to go out to a nice restaurant tonight with mommy!" added Colette.

Mayu only sighed, "Perhaps you should be more modest."

"And act like we're poor? I don't think so," stated Rosette. She shook her head, "You're just jealous of us because you came out looking like someone else's kid."

Ruby eyes glared at her older sister, she shivered, "You would do well not to insult Lady Amaterasu."

"Why do you worship her? She's just a myth!" replied Colette.

"I will believe in whatever I wish, Lady Amaterasu has always been the deity that the Ishikawa Family worshipped. We were once proud Shinto Priestesses but now that line has dwindled down to Gammy and myself; leaving two generations of Ishikawa ladies as spoiled princesses looking for their prince to buy them expensive dresses and take them out to fancy restaurants instead of embracing the modesty of the Shrine Maiden."

"What's wrong with a prince?" questioned Valia. "Princes have money and big castles and lots of servants! We only have a single family of servants for us and then there's you. I don't even know why you cook or clean or do half the things that you do when we have servants."

"I prefer to do things myself rather than rely on others."

"That's because you'd rather be poor," piped in Rosette. The four sisters laughed together while she continued, "Maybe you should have been born to a poor family, it would suit you so well." There was more laughter, "Then you would become a maid to one of us!" Again they all laughed at her and Mayu took in a breath, held it, counted to ten, then let it out.

"My breath is wasted on the four of you. Can you badger someone else?"

"There's no one else. Mommy said to leave the servants alone so there's only you," grinned Valia. "Daddy said that you might get sent away forever! That'd be great because then Knarly Hands will go with you since no one wants to take care of her!"

Mayu held that angry look in her face and sighed, "If I can request an arranged marriage, it will only be too soon."

Colette stood shocked, "Why would you want an arranged marriage? That's so _ancient _and _horrible_, you won't even love the person you're with and it could be some old guy! Gross! But then again, it suits you so well too. Always wearing those old kimonos instead of the newest trendiest outfits."

"If it means getting away from the four of you sooner then I'll take any one. And Gammy will come with me just she won't have to put up with your incessant harsh words. She's a wonderful person and very wise, you would do well to listen to her."

"Why? So we can turn out like you?" asked Talia.

"Do what you wish." Mayu left the four sisters as they made fun of her for being the bride to an old man, she clamped her mouth shut tight, and disappeared on the side of the main house. She had to catch her breath, it was aggravating being around them even if they were family, and once she was calm, she headed to the annex of the house. Mayu opened up the door, her grandmother was already in there knitting, the pair smiled at each other, the younger woman picked up her knitting needles, and joined her grandmother. "What are you making Gammy?"

"A scarf. You?"

"A blanket."

"Very good! You've gotten so good at this."

"You're the best teacher." She laughed while her grandmother asked her what was wrong, "Just the siblings again. Nothing to worry about although I was thinking of asking father for an arranged marriage."

"Oh? You do know that if that happens..."

"You'll come with me and I'll have to take care of you, that's alright."

She smiled, "You're a good girl Mayu."

"Because you raised me Gammy." She laughed while Mayu added, "If I can get an arranged marriage then that means you and I won't have to put up with those lousy females called sisters and granddaughters any more."

"Yes, you are quite right! Do you have any families in mind?"

"I don't know any so father would have to choose."

"I'm sure Aiden will choose wisely. He may not pay attention to you but he does love you. I know it. I can see it in his face."

Mayu smiled, "I know but what about mother?"

"Well...she's a tough nut to crack." Mayu chuckled at her words but she continued, "Selka is a strange woman, I wasn't sure about her when I first met her but she was good to Aiden. That's all that mattered until I learned that she had younger siblings. That changed everything, especially when Rosette and Colette were born. But there was a light in Aiden's eyes when you were born."

"Why?"

"Because you resemble the incarnation of our Lady Amaterasu that we worship in the Ishikawa Family. You look just like me except I have blue eyes and you have those beautiful apples or maybe they're strawberries or cherries!" Mayu laughed hysterically at her grandmother's metaphor for her eyes. She grinned, "Aiden has never had that light in his eye ever since. He does love you, he may be more partial to Valia and Talia but don't worry, he will always choose what's right for you. That's why he gave you such large birthday and christmas gifts!"

"It was all money."

"What did you do with that money?"

"I opened Shining Grove Tea, an online tea shop with custom blends of tea."

"That's right. He gave you the same amount of money that he gave to your sisters but they spent it all on clothes and makeup whereas you opened a business and now use those profits for yourself and for me. You're self-sufficient."

"I know but my sisters don't know."

"Really? They're that stupid?" Mayu laughed with her grandmother, "They haven't realized anything yet because they're so consumed with themselves." She nodded and she continued, "You know your father's name and your mother's name, now how about mine?" The granddaughter nodded and Gammy replied with a grin, "My first name is Sakura."

"So pretty."

"As is yours Mayu." She nodded while Sakura continued to knit with her granddaughter, "By the way, that wish of an arranged marriage," Mayu looked at her, "it may come sooner than you think." She tilted her head, "I hope you can finish that blanket today because it will be a good gift." She chuckled but Sakura watched as she began to knit faster in order to finish it for the afternoon time, "I thought I would have Aiden meet us in here so you can take your time." Mayu nodded, "I meant to ask you, what pattern are you putting on it? I seem to see a lot of different colors."

Mayu stood up, fluffed out the knitted blanket to show her grandmother that it was of the large maple tree in the estate, there was a heart in the center of it, and she was just finishing off the sky. "I'll decide how much of the sky I want then I'll put batting on the back to make it warm for winter."

"It's beautiful." Mayu smiled and continued to knit in silence while Sakura hummed, the pair were always knitting together, and Gammy knew that Mayu was going to finish that blanket no matter what. As the day wore on into the afternoon time, Gammy got up, "I shall go get some tea while you finish and then I'll come back with Aiden." Mayu nodded while her grandmother got up, left Mayu to her business, and the granddaughter in the kimono finished off her knitting. Tied off the end and began to attach the batting to the backside along with a smooth piece of cotton to keep it from itching. She began to loop the needle through the ends of the knitted piece so that it was nice and tight. Sakura had entered the foyer, Aiden had seen his guests off, and he hugged his mother. "I know, I know. You're sad to see me go."

"I'll miss you mother."

"I know but it's not started yet!"

Aiden laughed, "So true. So who do you have in mind?" Her blue eyes twinkled while she handed over the pamphlets to him. Sakura began to gather the tea supplies for their afternoon talk, she noticed that there were some cookies set out as well, she chuckled, placed everything on a tray with her son's help, and he took the tray. He followed her with papers on the tray to the annex, "You two are inseparable."

"Well she needed someone to look up to and I was the only one around with similar hair."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Aiden. There's always one Ishikawa maiden that will be taught the old ways. That's just the way it is. Besides, she's just tired of her sisters, they're always badgering her."

"I know. I try to discipline them but it doesn't work."

"Don't worry. Mayu can take care of herself."

"What's she doing now?"

"Finishing off her blanket."

"Ah, the pattern?"

"It's the large maple tree."

Aiden smiled, "She's so sweet. I hope these matches are good. Once we have a seat, I can look at them, and then discuss it with her." Sakura nodded, "What made you think about this before me?" His mother shrugged while grinning, "Oh come on! You gotta tell me something mother."

"Alright alright. I've been watching Mayu, she does the same thing every morning but puts her whole heart into it. The only thing that she's good at is cooking, cleaning, and making tea so I thought it was time for her to be married. I'm just a bonus!" Aiden hysterically laughed at her words while she grinned, "Yep. I'm still the funniest in the family." He was chuckling by the time they reached the annex, they entered, and he noticed that Mayu had worked so fast on the blanket that it was finally finished. She fluffed it out over the sofa in the anned, he smiled. "It's beautiful Mayu."

"Thank you. I've been working on it for two years!"

"Why so long?"

Sakura took the liberty to reply, "Her sisters used to come in and unravel what she did. That's why I started locking the door." He nodded and apologized to Mayu but she shrugged it off as she took over setting up the tea for them. She poured three cups, put four sugar cubes into her father's tea, while she and her grandmother took it with nothing. He smiled whie Gammy replied, "She watches everything."

He chuckled, "Thank you Mayu."

"You're welcome Da." He smirked at the term she had used for him when she was smaller, this time she could see that light he held in his eyes that Sakura had told her about. She smiled and sipped her tea while her father looked over the pamphlets that his mother had gathered. Mayu wanted to see what it was and even question it but she waited while quietly sipping her tea. "Lady Amaterasu heard my prayer today Gammy."

"Oh?" Aiden looked up at them, "How so?"

"I asked her for your good health and a wonderful shining day and both were given. I feel so blessed that she always listens."

"Mayu she will always listen to those prayers that are not selfish. You always wish for others happiness and a beautiful day. That's why she answers your prayers but it does help that you look like her incarnation that the Ishikawa Family has always worshipped." Mayu chuckled with her father while Sakura continued, "It's true. You are beautiful just like our Lady Amaterasu." Mayu nodded, thanked her Gammy and they returned to sipping tea in silence once more.

It was many more cups later that Aiden put down the folders, he looked at Mayu, "Honey?" She looked at him while pouring another cup of tea for him, "Your grandmother and I have decided that you will be the first of the Ishikawa Maidens to be wed." She nodded with a smile, "We've picked out some families that we think will be good for you but some are already married. We're going to decide which two families to send the proposal to. Is that alright?"

"An arranged marriage doesn't bother me as long as they allow Gammy to come with me."

"Yes, I'll be sure to put that into the proposal. But you're absolutely sure about this?"

Her ruby eyes looked into his green ones while she smiled, "Yes. I don't mind, Da. If you believe it's best for me then I trust you. I don't go out to clubs, restaurants, shops, or anything of the sort. I don't meet people and that's the way I prefer it. I'm very homely and believe wholeheartedly in staying at the home to keep peace. I have Shining Grove Tea that can be easily transported where ever I'm intended to go. The other items I have are small such as clothes and my furnishings can stay here, I don't care. If you believe that an arranged marriage is suitable for me then I have no quarrel with it."

"You're words are so eloquent." Mayu smiled at her father while he said, "Alright then. I'll pick out two out of five because two of them are already married and the other one is a set of twins. I'm sure you're tired of twins." Mayu laughed while he smirked, "Alright my little Light Maiden. I'll send these out and which ever one gets back to me first then I'll let you know alright?" She nodded and Aiden kissed her forehead and Sakura's before he left the annex.

She raised and eyebrow at her Gammy, "You had this idea didn't you?"

"I overheard you grumbling a few times of how you'd be able to leave here and the only way is with an arranged marriage. I was moved when you said that you wanted me to come with you. It warmed my heart so much that I thought I was going to burst into flames!"

Mayu laughed once more, "Gammy!"

"Yes! I still have my humor!" Mayu shook her head and she leaned forward, "You know, with your new husband," red eyes looked into those wise blue ones, "you should get a nick name from him for you."

"Oh? What did Gampy choose for you?"

"He had so many but I think my favorite one had to be Spring Blossom." Mayu's eyes softened as Sakura's eyes glistened in reverie. "Yes, that was always my favorite one. You could tell when he was in a good mood because he was always yelling Spring Blossom at the top of his lungs and running around like a crazy person." Mayu kept silent and Gammy suddenly laughed, "When I told him that I was pregnant with Aiden he went to everyone he knew and said that his lovely Spring Blossom had a bud coming." The white haired maiden laughed with her older counterpart, "Yes, he was so silly."

Mayu wiped a tear from her face and smiled, "You loved him very much."

"Yes I did but I didn't always." Mayu was shocked while they decided to finish off the tea in the pot, "He and I were arranged as well. When we first met, it was nothing but clashing. I slept in a room adjacent to his until he got so angry that I moved into the same room as him. Then we slept on opposite sides of the room, it was like sibling rivalry."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "We didn't click right away. He had weird habits that I didn't approve of and I had some that he didn't like either. He always said that I knit too loudly." Mayu chuckled, "Yep, my needles clanked together and he couldn't concentrate on his work and I told him that he snored too loudly and I couldn't get any sleep." Sakura laughed at the memory, "It was like that for a long time. For _years_ it went on like that, I tried to please him but nothing mattered until one night." Mayu sipped her tea and listened intently, "It was winter and for some reason it became extremely cold outside. No matter how he tried to warm up, he couldn't do it, so I gave in. I moved my bed to his, I threw my knitted blanket over him to cover the two of us, and he turned to look at me with puppy eyes."

"What happened next?"

"I said, 'Don't get the wrong idea. This won't happen again.' Little did I know but that night changed him forever. Your grandpa began to tidy up his side, he would keep his papers in order, his books together, and he would even separate his whites from his darks for me." Mayu chuckled, "Yes it was all fun and games but I was suspicious of him, I didn't know if he was teasing me or something else so I was always cautious. But then I got ill, it was just a cold but he did everything for me. It was the first time that I was able to see him as a man, I just thought of him as a boy but when he picked me up to take me to the bath, I realized that this man truly cared about me. He would bathe me, make soup for me; it wasn't good but it got the job done, and slowly we began to fall in love."

"That's such a sweet story!"

"I know, isn't it? It melts my heart every time I get to tell it and believe me your father heard his fair share of it. Nishi was always telling him that story at bedtime, always reminding him to never judge a book by its cover. That's the best advice I can give you but you know what?" Mayu tilted her head, "Just be yourself. Don't change or alter yourself to suit other people, you can adapt to their ways but always be yourself. I was and, sure we fought in the beginning like little kids, but in the end it was worth it. The love your grandpa and I had is unforgettable."

Mayu smiled, "I hope I can find love like that."

"You will. Lady Amaterasu will allow you to be happy like I was and still am because I have you." She nodded while they finished the tea, Mayu placed everything on the tray, and excused herself so that she could put it in the kitchen for the servants to clean. When Mayu was out of earshot, Sakura grinned, "I do hope that one of those two families will return the proposal happily. I'm sure that Mayu will be happy with either one, she'll make sure but the question is will they take me too? If not I can survive here with the four little brats, I survived Selka."

The tray was placed in the sink while the teapot and cups were separated, she looked up, gazed out the window of the kitchen, and sighed. "I do want an arranged marriage but perhaps it's for all the wrong reasons...Lady Amaterasu, can you give me a sign that what I wish is not selfish?" She watched outside, the wind picked up, and she exited the kitchen, the gust was so strong that she put a hand one the side of her face. It tugged at her hair and the wind plucked her ribbon straight out of her hair, her red eyes watched as it fluttered through the air, she chased after it, her hair was billowing around her, and she followed her bright green ribbon through the maple trees. As the gust died down, she paused to see that her ribbon was stuck to the trunk of the largest maple tree in the estate, she smiled, removed the ribbon, and held it in her hand. She placed her other hand on the tree trunk, "Thank you. I now know that my decision was not selfish. Thank you Lady Amaterasu and my friend here, The Ancient." She touched her first two fingers to her lips then onto the tree trunk before leaning her back against it in order to loosely braid her hair once more.

Once she finished, she returned to the annex, Gammy was sitting there knitting still, she looked up, and smiled, "Did you get your answer?" Mayu nodded while Sakura smiled, "Good. I'm glad. She always listens to those with good hearts and to those that believe in her." Mayu smiled and picked up a new set of knitting needles and yarn, "What are you making this time?"

"A scarf."

She laughed, "I just finished mine!" Mayu chuckled while her grandmother started on another one, "I love scarfs, they're so simple. I don't have it in me to make blankets any more." Mayu smiled, "But I made plenty in my younger years just as you're going to."

"I know. Maybe I'll make one with Lady Amaterasu on it but depicted like in that game that Valia and Talia are always playing."

"The one where she's a wolf?"

"Yes. I like that version, she travels around as a white wolf with red eyes."

"Ah so that's why you like it." Mayu smiled, "You look like her!"

"Yes Gammy."

"You should do that."

"I will when I'm up for it."

"Always wait for the right moment." Mayu nodded and they sat in silence together, both knitting away, and listening to the sounds of the leaves rustling around outside. "You know there's a nick name for you here?" Mayu glanced at her Gammy, "You're known as the Daughterly Maid because you act like a maid but then your the middle child of the Ishikawa Maidens." She chuckled while Sakura grinned, "I wonder which family will return the proposal."

"Who are they?"

"I guess I can tell you since you don't know the families, it won't do any harm. But don't tell your sisters, they know _all_ the rich families." Mayu rolled her eyes which made Sakura laugh, "Alright then! First we have the Ootori Family and second is the Morinozuka Family. The Ootori Family are known for their hospitals whereas the Morinozuka Family are renowned martial artists along with their counterpart the Haninozuka Family. Both families have sons that are a few years older than you but it's fine. It's one of the reasons why I chose them." She could tell that both families were out of her realm of comfort, "Don't worry. You'll learn, I'm sure." Mayu nodded while continuing to knit, "Although both are good choices, it's ultimately up to me isn't it?" When her granddaughter looked at her confused she chuckled, "You asked if I could come so the only one that responds will be the one that won't mind me coming to stay with you. It's a big toss up because I'm not sure either one will accept it."

"If neither do?"

"I'll find other families." She winked at her while Mayu chuckled, "Your Gammy is well traveled and informed! Don't let my _knarly_ old _hands_ fool you for I am a treasure trove of knowledge, a fountain of information, and a chest full of marbles!" Mayu laughed while her Gammy grinned, "That's better. Don't worry about what hasn't happened yet and just focus on the now." She nodded and held that smile on her face while knitting a new scarf for her mysterious husband-to-be. Hours passed by and Mayu had finished her scarf, she placed it on top of the blanket, Gammy set aside her own knitting, and the pair exited the annex before Sakura locked it up. "Come now. Let's see what you're going to make for dinner since the four little girls are going out with their mother."

"Good. I can make something that the three of us will enjoy." Sakura nodded as they entered the kitchen, immediately Mayu set up tea for the three of them and then began on the crab cake and vegetable soup that she had planned. Sakura watched her granddaughter work her magic with the food, Aiden entered as well to watch, it had been a long time since it was the three of them, and he sipped the tea that she had made. It was comforting to watch her work in the kitchen, she was humming to herself, it sounded like a lullaby and Sakura grinned at her son. The crab cakes were placed on a large dish, the soup put into three bowls, and the tea refilled. "Here we are, crab cakes and veggie soup."

"Perfect food for the coming winter. Thank you Mayu," said her father with a smile. The three of them clapped their hands together and he said, "We thank you our Lady Amaterasu. Protect my little girl and my mother. Guide them with your infinite wisdom and please choose wisely for the husband that my little Light Maiden is to wed." Mayu smiled at her dad and Sakura nodded to him while they ate their food with the peace that they earned. The wind outside had quieted down to a whisper, the three of them then spoke about the days ordeals and what kind of contract was going to be signed with one of the largest bakeries in the city. "Blossom Cakes are really interested in our product and they're looking forward to using our syrup."

"Were those the two men who were here earlier, Da?"

"Yes. Those were actually the owners of the shops. I think you moved them with your tea and your mannerisms. Once again you saved me from your sisters." Mayu chuckled, "I owe you a lot Mayu and I'm sorry that I haven't been the best father."

"It's okay." He looked at her, "The short time that we spend together when they're not interrupting us is cherished by me the most. So just disarm yourself and release the fear of what you regret not having done with me. Everything will be alright and you can always call me for help in persuading future clients."

He laughed, "You are a blessing in disguise my little Light Maiden. I do hope that one of them gets back to us because they are some of the most prestigious families in Japan." Mayu nodded, "Did mother tell you about how she and your grandpa met?" She nodded while Sakura laughed, "I've heard that story so many times but I won't mind hearing it again. Could you tell it mother?"

"I'd be delighted to!" Sakura began to tell the tale of how she and Nishi were always clashing when they were first introduced. The story progressed through their dinner, Mayu served up cinnamon apple pie to them, it was a good winter dish even though winter wasn't upon them, and she smiled as they exclaimed how good it was. "What did you do different?"

"I added in a touch of apple tea into the crust instead of just water."

"Ah, that's why it tastes better," stated her father. She nodded and she leaned over to rub the side of her face. She leaned towards him and he kissed her forehead, "I'm going to miss you but I know that with you not here then you won't have to be teased by your sisters anymore. I know it's hard." Mayu shrugged and he laughed, "You're so brave."

"Only when faced with those that I know I can win against." Sakura and Aiden laughed together while they ate their pie and drank their green tea for the evening. Everything was quiet and Mayu couldn't be happier than at that moment but in the distance of the house, there was a beeping sound. It stated that a fax had been received and Aiden heard it, "It could be important." He nodded, finished his pie, tea, and excused himself so that he could go get the fax.

"Good girl." Mayu nodded as they finished their own dessert, she cleared the table, and the pair retreated to the den. The fireplace was on, they sat there watching the flames while Aiden returned to them, he sat on the couch between his daughter and his mother. There was a single sheet of paper in his hand and the two women looked at him. Sakura asked, "What is it?"

"We got a response."

"Oh? Which family?" questioned Mayu.

Aiden smiled, "The one I was hoping for."

"Who is it?" asked Sakura. He was still silent but grinning like a school boy with new shoes, "Out with it son! Who agreed?"

He leaned back and laughed heartily while grinning, he wrapped an arm around each of the women so that he could pull them close. He kissed each of their heads while they looked at one another for an answer. Once more he laughed heartily and released them, once he caught his breath, he looked from Mayu to Sakura then back again. "My little Light Maiden?" She nodded, "I know that this is out of your realm of comfort but always remember what my mother told you. She'll be with you if you need advice and you're more than welcome to come by and visit me. I may need your help and I'll help you pack up your tea bushes so that they can go with you as it is your business." She nodded with a warm smile, "I'm glad that this worked out, everything I try to do on my own never works out but I guess since this was my mother's idea, it worked out. Or perhaps Lady Amaterasu truly does love you." Mayu smiled and so did Sakura but she was getting anxious about the result.

"If you wait any longer to tell us then I'll turn to stone!"

They laughed together while Aiden said, "Mayu, you're going to be part of the Morinozuka Family."


	2. Tall, Silent, and Old Fashioned

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club _it righfuly belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only claim ownership of Mayu Ishikawa (a.k.a. Bun Bun) and the Ishikawa Family. This story is inspired by _Desire Climax_ and _Kaichou-wa Maid-Sama._

**Chapter 2** - Tall, Silent, and Old Fashioned

Many days passed before Mayu was able to meet her future husband, she wasn't sure what he was like or what his appearance was but she didn't care because it meant getting Sakura away from her siblings. Her red eyes pulled on the two light yellow under layers of cloth, then she wrapped on her darker yellow kimono that was sparsely littered with maple leaves. Her satin obi consisted of dark purples with a lavender threading throughout, once it was twisted in the front, she slipped on her sandals, and headed downstairs to prepare for the morning. The path had been swept clean, the breakfast made, and she took her seat with Sakura next to her. Once more she gave the same prayer and her siblings rolled their eyes at her until Valia spoke up, "A little birdy told us that you're going to be married maid." Mayu only nodded, "It's probably going to be some wrinkly old guy!" The siblings laughed together while her mother only focused on her tablet, she was working constantly and didn't pay attention to the children.

Aiden slammed his cup on the table, the girls looked at him, his eyes were angry, "Stop teasing your sister. She is the middle child and the first of the Ishikawa Maidens to be married off at her own request. The family that agreed is meeting with us today so be on your best behavior!" They muttered affirmatives to him while he nodded and looked over at Mayu, "Don't do anything different than you usually do. Just be yourself."

"I know." He smiled at her and nodded while they returned to eating, it finished without any more interruptions, and she immediately began to work on those tea cookies but without the syrup, she put blueberry tea into the mix instead, and watched as they baked. Once they finished she set them aside, and prepared her special tea pot for guests; once it was set up, it was also set aside, and she went out in the morning to thank each tree. When she entered the morning light, she smiled, her hair was spiraled into a bun that sat on the left side of her neck, it was held in place with ribbons, and a special decorative comb. She waltzed through the path that took her by the largest maple trees, each one she told them that she would be leaving but wasn't sure when, and thanked them for their wonderful gifts. At this time she reached the Ancient, once more she wrapped her arms around his girth, and thanked him; she leaned her back against his trunk, and gazed up at the sky. "I'm anxious about today. I've never met anyone other than Da's business partners so this is going to be interesting. I hope I won't be late but then I never got a time from Da." She sighed but kept that smile as she looked up at the sky, "I wish you could come walk with me Ancient but you are unable to. Lady Amaterasu, please give Ancient and his brethren the protection they deserve as they have provided for the Ishikawa Family. They are my friends and I shall never forget them." She touched her fingers to her crimson lips then to the tree once more, today she opted to wear the simple sleek dark red lip stick that her grandmother had chosen for her. she matched it with golden eyeshadow and brown tints.

Mayu took the other path that would lead her past the rest of the trees as well as the main path, she patted each tree, and was unaware that her father's guests had arrived early to see the estate. A tall male with dark hair and dark eyes spotted her from the path, he watched with interest as she patted each tree, and thanked it for providing for her family. He paused on the walkway as the rest of his family continued onward, he watched, transfixed by her actions. Once she finished with the trees, he continued on his way, and caught up with the rest. She glanced at the path but saw no one there, she blinked a few times and shrugged, the moment that she entered the house from the side yard, she was pushed against the wall by her older siblings. Rosette glared at her while Colette held a pair of scissors.

"You think you can wear that makeup and beat us at our own game?!" snarled Rosette.

Mayu only looked at her while Colette snipped the scissors, "We're going to cut your pretty long hair and then we'll see who the mystery man is!" Her eyes went wide at the thought of cutting her hair, she wasn't about to let them do that so she quickly snatched the scissors from her sister's hand. The blade was sharp and cut her palm, but she held tightly onto those sharp tools. Colette was shocked at her speed especially since she was wearing a kimono.

"You may think you can badger me but one day I'm going to fight back and you won't like it." She shoved past her sisters, quickly scuttled to the kitchen, she passed right behind those guests once more, this time the tall male, paused to watch her. She put the tool in the sink, quickly dug out some gauze, she rinsed her hand under the warm water, winced, and patted it dry. Mayu pulled out the liquid stitches, she squeezed it onto her palm, and waited for it to cure; once it did, she wrapped her hand carefully. She used some medical tape to keep it in place, rinsed off the scissors, and placed them in a drawer, a sigh came from her but she began to put together a tray of tea for the guests. The male had watched her until he was called, the voice made her glance that way but the mystery man was gone, she shook her head once more, and took the tray with her to her father's study.

Mayu knocked once, "Come in honey." She entered, smiled at those gathered, placed the tray down, and she looked at her father but his gaze was on her hand. "What happened?" She explained to him that she slipped with a knife in the kitchen but it wasn't bad. "That's good to hear, be more careful." She nodded and he said, "Thank you. Go on, I'll call you if I need you again alright?" She nodded, "Good girl." She bowed to those present, left them alone, and began to wonder what to do; she had never read anything about an arranged marriage so she wasn't sure what to do at the moment. Instead she exited the kitchen door, and headed to her own little building that was set off to the side. She walked along the cobbled path, once there, she unlocked the door, and entered, her tea shrubs were all there, and she smiled at them. Mayu began to speak to each one as if they were children, saying how they might be getting a new home, and that there were still plenty of people out there who wanted to try their leaves.

The mystery male had spotted her entering the building, he followed her, and pushed open the door, he watched her spray each one with a water bottle, and sprinkle some sort of powder onto the soil. "You're all doing so well out here and everyone loves the flavors that you produce. I'm very glad to have you as my own." He entered, stood by the entrance and continued to watch her as she moved from one plant to the other but he noticed she stopped by one that was placed in a red pot. "They're all my favorites but you were my first. My lovely rosehip bush." Mayu sprayed the bush, spoke to it, and looked at the berries that had formed, "Looks like it's time to make some tarts." She smiled, grabbed a small basket, and began to pluck the berries that were closest to the pot, once they were cleaned off, she stood up, and turned around to see a man standing there. "Oh! I'm so sorry that I didn't hear you. Please forgive me." She bowed to him while he only nodded to her, "Did my Da call you here?" He nodded once more, she smiled, "Would you like some tea?" He nodded again and he followed her out of the building but he noticed that she locked it as she left.

They headed back towards the kitchen, she motioned for him to take a seat at the counter, the pamphlets were there with the syrup and the tea, he took one of each, and began to read through them. Mayu set up the teapot and the teacup, she gave him one, poured the lemon tea, and said, "If you don't mind waiting then I can make some rosehip tarts." He nodded and returned his gaze to reading the pamphlet about syrup, he put it down, and picked up the one about Shining Grove Tea. This caught his interest as he sipped the lemon tea, there was a hint of spice in it, he liked it, and turned his dark eyes to watch the woman make the tarts she had promised. It seemed grueling for her but she managed to finish them, she placed them in the oven to bake, and waited while refilling his tea. "Do you like it?" He nodded, "I have others if you want to try them." He opened the brochure, scanned down the list, and tapped the orange oolong. The maiden smiled, took the tea pot, rinsed it out, and made a small batch of the orange oolong, she let it steep for an approximate time, turned the tarts in the oven, then poured the tea into the empty cup. The male sniffed it, blew on it, and sipped it, it was oolong tea but with a tang of orange added to it. "Do you like it?" He nodded once more, she smiled, "Thank you. I enjoy making tea."

"It's lovely." She blinked a few times at his unexpected response, she smiled warmly at him, and nodded while he pointed to another tea, it was ginseng berry, and she made another small batch of that tea as well. This time he was able to see how she pulled the dried leaves from glass containers, he watched while she mixed them with certainty, she poured the water inside the pot, and waited for it to steep. She moved to the oven, the cookies had finished, she removed them, placed them on a drying rack, and showed two fingers to him, it meant in two minutes they would be ready. The male nodded once more, he sipped the tea while continually pointing to different ones until he reached a section on the list that made him scrunch his brow together in concentration. It read: Smoothie Teas. He tapped the paper and she looked down at it with a smile.

"Those are regular teas but modified with milk or soymilk to make it taste like a smoothie but are served chilled. Would you like to try one?" He nodded, "Which one?" He glanced at the list and pointed to the peach smoothie, "That's a good one!" This time his dark eyes watched as she made the tea but the water was halved so that it was concentrated, she poured it into a tall glass, she removed a container of milk and soymilk, "Which do you prefer?" He shrugged so she opted to use one that she liked, sweetened condensed milk was pulled out of a drawer, she waited for the water to cool off before pouring the milk in, it mixed together smoothly, she stirred it with a straw, and let it sit for a bit. She placed the tarts on a plate, grabbed the glass, and set it in front of her strange guest. "There you go. It shouldn't be too sweet I hope." The man took a cookie and popped it into his mouth, he chewed it, and nodded. Mayu was happy but when he took a sip of the tea, he stared at it. Her brow furrowed in worry, "Is it too sweet?"

"No."

She sighed with a smile, "I'm glad. Sometimes I make things too sweet because I like them that way."

"It's fine."

Mayu smiled and watched as he drank the tea and ate the cookies in silence, she took the cups and pot from him; and began to clean them. "My Da should be finished soon if you want to go speak with him." She glanced over her shoulder to look at him, he shrugged, "Alright. I'll go check on him in a little bit to see if they need any refills and I apologize in advance if you happen to hear loud screaming. I have four sisters and they tend to be rather rambunctious."

"I have a brother."

"Oh it must be so nice!" He nodded, "I bet he looks up to you too." He nodded once more, "Your younger brother is more talkative than you?" He nodded once more and she smiled at the tall male who she had no name for, "You're more than welcome to come back here and bring him. This little kitchen is pretty much my tea shop."

"Tea shop?"

"Yes. I own Shining Grove Tea. I make all the teas." He nodded, "Is there anything else that I can get for you?" The man shook his head, "Alright well if you're all finished then let's see if my Da is ready to see you." He nodded while watching her clean everything up, once it was spotless, she motioned for him to follow her, although she paused to glance out the kitchen window at her greenhouse. The door was open, "I'm sorry but I'll need to leave you. His study is just down the hall at the end." The man watched as she darted out the side door to her greenhouse, instead of going to the study, he followed her, and watched as she ran inside. "What are you two doing?!" Rosette and Colette had a bottle of bleach and her prized rosehip bush. The cap was off and they were about to pour it into the soil. "Don't do that, please!"

The man had decided to stay hidden this time around and listened, "Why? You think you're better than us all the time! Now we're going to show you that you're little gardening hobby isn't worth anything!"

"No! This isn't just a hobby, it's my business."

They stared at her and Colette asked, "Your business?"

"Yes. I saved the money that Da gave to me as gifts and started a tea business. Please don't do this, they're my friends." He could tell that her voice was shaking, there were tears in her eyes, and her sisters looked at one another and simply laughed. "Don't laugh! They help me just as the maple trees help our family! They provide sap that can be turned into syrup and sold which is how our family became wealthy in the first place. These shrubs are my world don't hurt them..." There were tears threatening to spill down her face and she shouted at them as Rosette poured the bleach into the pot. Mayu was able to get the bottle from her but not without it spraying everywhere on the ground and staining the bottom of her kimono and her sisters' dresses. She capped it, flung the bottle at her, and it smacked her in the head, the girl went stumbling, knocking over the plants as she did so. Colette screamed, grabbed her sister, and the two older siblings forcefully knocked over every plant on their way out. However they were blocked by the strange male, and Rosette gasped. Mayu looked up to see him, he glared down at them, but it was Colette that murmured.

"Takashi..."

"No one calls me by my first name," his voice was dark and the girls shivered at his tone. He moved aside, the girls ran away with blushes on their faces, while he turned to look at Mayu. There were tears on her face as she picked up the pots, when she went to wipe them away, dirt was smeared, and the male named Takashi knelt down to help her.

"You'll get dirty!"

"It's alright." She gave him a small smile while he helped her pick up the plants from the floor, she scooped the fallen soil back into them, and wiped her face once more. Once everything had been cleaned up she headed over to her rosehip bush, she let those tears fall, they made clean streaks on her face, Takashi grabbed a nearby towel, and patted her face. "Can you save it?"

"No. Bleach kills plants but I can do this." She quickly broke off as many healthy pieces as she could, she grabbed a new pot, it was blue, and filled it with soil, fertilizer, and planted those stems inside. She watered it gently and sprinkled the plant booster onto it, sprayed more water, and poured just enough to moisten the soil. "This should work but it will take time for the shrub to grow again." Her red eyes sauntered to her fallen rosehip bush, "She was my first. I love rosehips, they're delicious, and the tea is always delightful but now...I can't offer it to anyone until this new one grows." She sighed and let him continually pat her face dry until it was semi-clean. She looked up at him, "You're filthy now too. You shouldn't have come in here."

"It's okay."

"They said your name was..."

"Takashi Morinozuka. Mori for short."

"I'm Mayu Ishikawa. It's a pleasure to meet you." Even though his last name was the name of her new husband, she didn't say anything as this young man may not be the person she was to marry. Instead she went to lift the pot with her damaged bush, Takashi picked it up instead, "Are you sure?" He nodded, they left the building this time she made sure grab the hidden key that her siblings had left behind, she locked it up tight, and he followed her to the compost pile. He wrapped his hand around the base, pulled it out of the pot, and she motioned for him to put it inside. Mayu opened the lid, he gently placed it inside, and she closed it. "Thank you. You could have just thrown her in but you did it gently. Thank you for that." He nodded to her while she picked up the red pot, "I can't use this anymore. The bleach has damaged it so I'll need to use it for storage now." Takashi kept silent as she entered the greenhouse once more, she lined it with a plastic bag before putting any tools in there along with her gloves, and plant food. "Let's get cleaned up then you can meet my Da." He nodded in silence as she lead him out of the house, it was locked up tight once more, and when she turned around her father was standing there with his guests. "Da."

"Mayu, Rosette and Colette were screaming about something and I noticed they bleached their dresses. Are you alright?" His eyes wandered down to her ruined kimono, he could tell she was upset but not because of the kimono.

"Yes. I'm okay. My rosehip bush isn't so we've had to move her to the compost pile but I was able to save some stems, she'll grow again." He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Mori helped me out, he was very kind to follow me instead of meeting with you."

"Mori?" It was then that Aiden noticed the tall young man standing there covered in almost as much soil as his daughter. He smiled, "Thank you for helping her. Now you two need to go and get cleaned up then we'll talk some more." She nodded with Takashi, the pair left inside to get clean while he turned to face his other guests, "I assume they didn't tell one another."

"No, Takashi's always been quiet," replied the woman. She was smiling, "She seems like a very sweet girl. But what's this about a rosehip bush?"

"Mayu is the owner of Shining Grove Tea, come inside. I'll show her little shop to you and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to let you try some." They nodded and headed inside while Mayu took Takashi to her room to get clean. The maiden showed her bathroom, when he stripped, she took the clothes from him that she told him to toss into the hallway, Mayu picked them up, and headed down the hall, she found the machines, started it, and returned to her room. But the water had stopped which meant he was finished, she quickly looked around for anything that he could use, she sighed, opened up her closet, and quickly pulled out an oversized kimono with a simple belt, it was the one that she used for sleeping. Mori peeked his face out, she handed him the kimono and told him that was all she had at the moment, he nodded, and disappeared back into the room.

He reappeared wearing it, it was short on him, the hem came up to his knees, and the sleeves up to his upper biceps. "I'm sorry that it's short." He shrugged and watched as she gathered her new clothes, entered the bathroom and peeked out, "Your clothes are washing now, when I'm finished I'll get them dried for you." He nodded and she disappeared once more while he took a seat on her bed, it was awfully strange to have her invite him into her room but he supposed that she just didn't get out often but he knew this was going to be a story to share. Mayu reappeared from her shower, her hair had been fixed, her makeup was redone, and her new kimono had two under layers of pink, while the main pattern was white with red plum blossoms, and a simple red obi. "Come." Mori followed her down the hall, she transferred his clothes to the dryer, she set it to gentle, and they waited there for it to finish, "I'm sorry about all this. It's not a good first impression."

"You were fine."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you." He nodded while they stood there in silence until it finished, she took his clothes out, fluffed them, and set them on the ironing board; he watched as she ironed out all the wrinkles. "There all done." Mayu folded them up, handed them to Mori, and left the room, she shut it, and guarded it until he was finished changing. He handed her the kimono back, she returned it to her room, and guided him down the stairs to her little kitchen. The other guests were there she bowed to them, "Hello." They nodded to her, "I bet Da has been talking about my shop." They chuckled, "Well feel free to ask me anything." They nodded to her and asked about the smoothie teas to which the woman looked up at her son and said that he should try some. When he didn't answer Mayu said, "He had some earlier."

"Ah! Was it good?" Takashi nodded, "Well then what did you have?" He pointed to all of them, "Which one was your favorite?" He tapped the peach smoothie tea. "I'll have that then." Mayu nodded and began to make a glass of the peach smoothie and an iced ginseng barley tea. Mori sat at the counter with his parents as they watched her work, he became fascinated with how she knew exactly the amount of leaves to take from each box, and when she finished with them, she placed them on the counter. When his mother sipped the tea, she exclaimed, "My oh my! This is delicious!"

"Thank you."

"Mayu prides herself in her tea."

The other male nodded, "Very good. I like it a lot. Aiden says that you own the business."

"Yes I do."

"Where did you get money for it?"

"My Da gave me gifts of money and instead of spending it, I saved it. I started out with my rosehip bush and it slowly grew. It wasn't easy in the beginning, I didn't know anything about tea or how to make tea so I did as much research as I possibly could before starting."

"Why tea?"

"I love tea. There's something about drinking it that makes the whole world seem better so I wanted to bring that feeling to other people and I began to experiment with mixing the leaves, steeping time, and how concentrated the mix should be."

"Very impressive."

"I devote my whole self to learning something that I love and want to do."

"Such as being a wife?"

Mayu smiled, "Yes. I'm not sure how much my Da has told you but I never left this house. I was home schooled by my Gammy who also taught me the ways of the Amaterasu Maidens."

The mother stopped, "Oh, you're one of them?"

"Yes. I wholeheartedly believe in our Lady Amaterasu and I have learned some ways of the Shinto Priestess from my Gammy. It's tradition and I honor it with all of my heart."

She finished her peach smoothie tea, Mayu took the glass, placed it in the sink, and turned around to see that she was wearing a grin. The woman looked at her father and she nodded, "She'll do but not yet. I want them to date for a while before they actually move in. If that's alright."

"It's fine."

"Very good!" Mayu bowed to them while she took the empty glass from the man as well, this time she cleaned everything, and when she turned around the woman had flashed her a smile again. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"No." Everyone looked at her, they were stunned, "I said I never leave the house."

"What about your kimonos?"

"They are passed down through the family and my Gammy and I make them or order them online." Before any one could do anything else, Takashi moved around the counter, and handed her his phone. "Are you sure? This is important to you." He picked up her hand, placed the phone in it, and curled her fingers around it. "I'm a little confused."

His mother chuckled, "She's a little naive too! I love it!" Mayu blinked a few times while Mori waved his goodbye to her and she did the same. Once the family left she turned to look at her father who was grinning, she raised a single eyebrow at him which made him laugh.

"Takashi Morinozuka is your arranged marriage."

Mayu stood shocked and covered her face with a hand, "I don't believe this! I invited him into my room! He showered in my bathroom and I gave him one of my oversized sleeping kimonos to wear while I cleaned his clothes! Oh! I'm such a fool, I did everything wrong!" Her father embraced her and comforted her while she quivered.

"It's alright honey! You did nothing wrong, you were being yourself, that's all that counts. Now you have a phone to call him with."

"But he doesn't talk very much."

"I know but you'll get used to it or maybe he'll open up. Who knows."

When they parted she looked up at him, "Da?"

"Yes?"

"I see the resemblance between you and Gammy now." He laughed hysterically while she kept the phone in her hand, she looked at it while her father watched her. She kissed it lightly and this made him smile but then he asked her if she liked him. "We just met but I know Rosette and Colette know him because they called him by his first name and he seemed to be very angry so I'll call him Mori."

"Good idea. Remember, try and not make someone like that angry because if you do, he'll make sure to pay it back three fold."

"I understand."

"Very good! Now let's go make the announcement!"

"What?!" Aiden immediately began prancing her around the house to all of her siblings, her mother, and her grandmother proclaiming that Mayu now had a boyfriend and was about to see the world for the first time. "The world?! I've never even seen the city!" Her father only laughed while her sisters pleaded with him to tell them who her husband was going to be but Aiden kept silent and only wore a knowing grin on his face.

Weeks passed, she was able to only text Mori a few times because he was busy with whatever he did that she didn't know about. But still she had a hunch that he didn't like her, "Who would like me? I'm a little strange." She was walking through the trees once more, she thanked Ancient again, and turned to lean against the trunk. It was then that her phone buzzed, the number was unknown, and she looked at the message. "Come to the greenhouse? Who knows about my greenhouse that's outside the family other than Mori?" Mayu felt a knot in her stomach, she started immediately towards her greenhouse, she saw that the lock was broken off, and her mind went reeling with what could be in there. Mayu took in a deep breath, pushed open the door, and stared in horror as all of her tea bushes were ripped apart, they were strewn across the ground, the soil was thrown everywhere, and everything was smashed. "My...my...plants..." Immediately the tears started on her face, she knelt down to them and she knew there was no way of saving them; it was irreversible damage. "My poor friends..." Her crimson eyes looked at everything, it would be hard to start over, so she sighed, let the silent tears fall, and she sat there for a long time; until her feet began to get the tingly feeling from being in one position too long. Mayu got up, turned around, and her crimson eyes were on fire as she headed for the house; when she entered the kitchen, she found her broom that she used to sweep the path with, and grabbed it.

Her footsteps were silent as she walked through the house, she followed the laughter of her sisters, they were in the parlor having tea with their friends, friends whom she had never seen before. When she entered, she could see that there was a set of twins that she didn't recognize, they were male with auburn hair, and Mayu glared at her pair of older siblings. Rosette looked over and said, "Oh it's our little Cinderella. What's the matter, your prince charming doesn't want to see you?" Colette snickered while the two males watched her. Crimson eyes glared at the older siblings, "Have you met our friends? This is Atashii and Aran Oshiro. They're the sons of a famous banker."

She took in a shakey breath, "Money is all that matters to you isn't it?" They tittered at her, "All you care about are yourselves and who can marry the man with the most money. You always make harsh comments towards Gammy even though she's done nothing to you. You're selfish, despicable, horrible siblings and granddaughters." At this the Oshiro twins looked at her then at her sisters and back to her once more.

"What are you going to do? Shoo us with your broom? Why don't you use that to clean up your dirty greenhouse?" taunted Colette. Mayu felt something inside her snap, she wasn't sure what it was but it was something that she knew she couldn't control any longer. Mayu brought up her broom and used as much of her strength as she could to hit both of her sisters at the same time. Rosette flew into Colette and they both fell out of their chairs. Mayu immediately continued to hit them with the hard bristle end of the broom while glaring at them. Atashii and Aran stared in shock, they got up, backed away from the sibling fighting, and sidled their way out of the room.

Rosette and Colette were screaming for help as she beat them with her broom, it left red marks all over their faces and exposed limbs from the short dresses that they wore. The more she hit them, the better she felt, until there was a rash on their legs and arms. The skin had slit open and bruised, she stopped, huffing, "You ruined my business! You're ungrateful, selfish, arrogant, spoiled BRATS!" Mayu could barely breathe as she smacked them one last time with her broom, she exited the parlor, saw that the auburn haired twins were still there and stated, "If you plan on marrying them, make them sign a prenuptial agreement or else they'll take you for everything you have. But the best advice I can give you is to not marry them at all. You two can do so much better than this pair of disrespectful children." Mayu took her broom, stopped by the kitchen, grabbed a dust pan, and headed out to her greenhouse.

She spent hours cleaning it up, everything had to be thrown out, she saved what she could of the fruit, and kept them in smaller pots, hidden away from any one's prying eyes, and wiped her forehead with her hand. It left a dirt streak but she didn't care, when she turned around, she stared into her mother's angry green eyes. "Did you hurt your sisters in front of guests?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They trashed my business. Can't you see that?"

Selka glared at her, "I don't care if Aiden feels that you're his special little middle child, don't you _ever_ lay your hands on my children again!"

"Am I not your child?!" Selka was taken aback at Mayu's angry voice, "You gave birth to me! Am I not your child?!"

"No child of mine is an albino." Mayu stood shocked, "I'm going to renounce the Ishikawa name from you and have you thrown out of the estate. You're no longer part of this family."

"But-"

"In _this family_ we do not harm one another no matter what!"

Mayu glared and it made Selka stare at the middle child, "_This_ family consists of everyone but Gammy and myself to you! Why do you hate us?" She was silent and Mayu figured it out, "It's because we're different. We look like Lady Amaterasu and you can't stand that."

"Enough. You've been renounced, go pack your things, and find yourself a place to live outside of the estate; and get a job. Whatever money you have earned from your _business _should help you out, you're getting nothing from us."

"Da won't stand for this!"

"Let's see about that." Selka left the greenhouse, Mayu followed after her, and they met with Aiden in the study; Sakura was there as well. "Aiden you're _daughter_ injured Rosette and Colette." Mayu tried to explain her side of the story but Selka stated, "In front of the Oshiro guests." Aiden looked at Mayu and sighed while the mother continued, "Seems to me that this whole arranged marriage thing has gotten her too excited. She's not ready to marry into a family like the Morinozukas, cancel the proposal and send her into the real world."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Mayu has no _real world_ experience in anything. Her tea shop is a joke business and she needs to learn how to fend for herself out there."

"Her tea shop allows her to be self-sufficient."

"It matters not. It's a joke. I want her out of here Aiden, she can stay until she finds a place to live and a job but no longer after that."

"But-"

"Shut up old woman! I'm in charge here and I will do what's necessary to assure Rosette and Colette get married into nice families."

Mayu interjected, "Nice families are those with a lot of money! That's not a nice family!" Selka turned around and back handed her. She stood her ground, her face held a red mark, and Mayu glared at the woman. "You don't have to force me out. I'm leaving so that I don't have to be around you any longer..._Selka_. Since you renounce me as an Ishikawa then I renounce you as my mother, my _real_ mother is Sakura Ishikawa." Everyone in the room was shocked at her audacity, she turned to look at her father, her eyes softened, "I know that you can't divorce her because of the financials and I'm not asking you to but don't trust everything this woman says. Rosette and Colette destroyed my greenhouse, what little shrubs are left I'll take with me. I'll immediately search for a place to live and a job, I'll get new clothes, and you won't ever see me here again."

"Or hear from you."

"Selka, I will call my Da and my Gammy whether you like it or not. Trust me, if you try to stop them from seeing me then, so help me, by Lady Amaterasu I will find a way to put you out of your misery." Selka was shocked at the threat, Mayu bowed to the three people, her eyes softened at her grandmother, "Gammy, you taught me everything. I won't forget you nor will I forget my Da. You both have my number. Before I leave make sure that Mori knows he doesn't have to pay for the phone anymore. I'll figure out how to pay for it myself." Her mother was still in shock at how strong Mayu had gotten, she immediately left the study, looked on her phone for places to stay, and began to make arrangements.

A few weeks later, Mayu had a new wardrobe of clothes, all of her kimonos were put in storage, her plants were transported with her, and her furnishings had been moved to her new apartment. It was small but she didn't care and the rent was decent enough as was the landlord. She wanted to give something to her grandmother so she gave her the blanket that she made and gave the scarf to her father. Aiden held tears in his eyes as he stared at his little girl's new place, she smiled at him, and her grandmother. "I'll be fine, really."

Sakura hugged her, "I know you will be. But your hair..." Mayu took some scissors, grabbed the base of her neck, and snipped off the braid. She handed it to her grandmother who wore a look of sadness, "You understand the rules and abide them far too well Mayu."

"It's alright, it will grow back but only when I've found a way for Da to be free of that woman."

Aiden sighed, "Sadly she wasn't always like this. I think money got to her head."

"Possibly," replied Sakura. They laughed together but Aiden hugged her as did Sakura, "Take care Mayu. Lady Amaterasu will always watch over you whether you have your long hair or not. It doesn't matter."

"I know."

"Where are you going to work my little Light Maiden?"

A smile appeared on her face, "I'll be working at Chateau Bunny." Their faces were stoic, "I know it's not the best place but it's very lucrative and I can start right away. So come visit?" Aiden smiled and nodded, "Thank you Da. I'll let you know my name there so you can request me."

"Are you sure you'll be able to work at Chateau Bunny?" asked her grandmother.

She nodded, "Of course. It's not so different than what I did with Da's clients except I'll be wearing a bunny suit, fish net stockings, and red heels. Or I'll be wearing a nice little maid outfit with bunny ears and a tail on the back." Both of their faces turned stoic once more but she laughed, "I'll be fine. Gammy, I'll send you money to help out."

"Nonsense! I'll be fine."

"No, I want to."

"Alright honey. It's still the same as it was and I hope your tea bushes grow back soon so you can start that again. It was more your style." Mayu chuckled with her father, "We have to be off. Time to return to the wench." She nodded, hugged them both once more, and Sakura asked, "Should we tell Mori?"

"No. He doesn't need to worry about me any longer since the contract is broken. And I've fixed the phone so that I can pay for it myself but he still has the number."

"Will you text him?"

"Of course. The contract may be void but he's still my friend and I'm sure Selka has just ruined any chance of my sisters marrying into the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families." They nodded as she continued, "Although I don't think I'll tell him where I work." They smiled at her, said their farewells, and left once her door was shut, Aiden told his mother that he was going to inform Takashi Morinozuka where his daughter was now currently employed so that he would know where to find her if he decided to pursue her. Sakura shook her head and explained that it would be violating Mayu's wish and he sighed; and conceded with his mother. Mayu had begun to unpack everything, she now wore jeans, boots, and plaid work shirts as it was a style that she liked. Her hair was cut to her jaw, it fluffed out around her, and she didn't mind. The Light Maiden now had a place to herself, it was quiet, she placed the small shrubs in the window for sunlight, made sure everything was in its place, and made a note to get a couch and coffee table for guests. "So much to buy in so little time to make it home but I'll wait. It's just me right now anyway." There was a knock on her door, she stared at it perplexed by the sudden intrusion, and opened it slowly. She couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman but opened it fully, "Hello."

"Hello there neighbor! I noticed that you just moved in. Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine at the moment. Thank you." Mayu relaxed and smiled, "Would you like to come in?"

"Are you sure?" She nodded and the male or female walked inside, "So spacious in here but it's smaller than my own. It's just you?" Mayu nodded while preparing some tea, "You shouldn't let strangers in you know."

"I know but I have a good judge of character and someone who wanted to rob me wouldn't approach me with such a friendly face." She poured the tea, they sat on the floor at the moment since she didn't have den furniture, the man or woman sipped the tea, smiled, and complimented it. "Thank you, I used to have a tea shop until something bad happened to it. I have to start over but it's worth it and I'll make some for you. Until then I'll use coffee." They laughed together, "I'll be working somewhat close by but I'm not sure how often we'll be able to see one another."

"Sure we will! I work nights and days!"

Mayu laughed, "That's wonderful!"

"Isn't it?"

Once more they laughed and Mayu stated, "Excuse my manners, I should have introduced myself earlier." The creature smiled at her, "I'm Mayu Ishikawa."

"Of the Ishikawa Maple Company?"

"Formerly. There was some bad blood between some of my family and I so I left and here I am! First time out here in the city so I'm not sure what to expect."

"I see, well things will always get better in the long run."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

Mayu smiled, "You're so positive! Um..what's your name?"

"I'm Ranka Fujioka. Pleased to meet you neighbor."

"It's nice to meet you too neighbor." The pair laughed together and drank their tea, "I'm regrowing my tea bushes to restart my business but, as I said, it's going to take time."

"I see. Well maybe you can come over some time, I love your tea."

"That would be nice."

"I'm glad. You know I have a daughter around the same age as you but you look a little younger than her."

"Oh? I'd like to meet her sometime." He nodded, "You're a good father."

"How do you know I'm a man?"

"Your name." He watched her, "You dress like a woman but your name is masculine. What's your real name?"

"Ryoji."

Mayu smiled, "Such a strong name and you must be a strong person in order to raise a daughter on your own and work hard." Ranka smiled at his newfound neighbor, "Perhaps I'll be able to use some of your strength."

"Yes! I have plenty to go around and since we're neighbors, that makes us friends."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good neither would I!"

The pair laughed together while they sipped their tea, Ranka departed her company, she was left alone once more, she cleaned the cups, and watered her shrubs. "Time to get to work." She pulled on a tweed coat and headed out the door, she took in a deep breath of the air, she could tell it was cooling down, and Mayu walked down the stairs. She headed for the path that her phone told her to go, the only thing she had of Mori was this phone, and the mysterious numbers inside. She looked at it and noticed there were no new text messages, so she slid the lock off and began to type. She mumbled, "I no longer stay at the Ishikawa Estate but don't worry about me, I'll be okay. When I can figure some things out we can meet up again if you want to and it's partly my fault the marriage was canceled. I'll explain things when I can figure out how to word it. I'm sorry Mori. Your friend always, Mayu." She sighed, wiped the corner of her eye, and continued towards Chateau Bunny, a new type of café where the maids wore the shortest french maid dresses and wore the ears and tails of rabbits.


	3. Bun Bun

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club _it righfuly belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only claim ownership of Mayu Ishikawa (a.k.a. Bun Bun) and the Ishikawa Family. This story is inspired by _Desire Climax_ and _Kaichou-wa Maid-Sama._

**Chapter 3** - Bun Bun

A single knock on the frame of the door signaled that she wanted inside, the woman on the other side looked through the glass, a phone was held up with words that said she was here for her first day. The door was unlocked, she was led inside, and Mayu watched as the door was shut and locked once more; the woman turned around and the first thing that she noticed was her large bust. Crimson eyes looked up to the taller woman, the woman pushed glasses up on her nose, and looked Mayu up and down; judging her.

"Well you have the right stature, that's good. Come this way," Mayu did as she was told, the other woman had long brown hair, and amber eyes. "I'm Kairi Hiryu when not in uniform. When I'm in uniform I'm Jackie, as in Jack Rabbit." The Ishikawa woman nodded, "Very good, now you said that you've never had experience with this type of work before. Care to tell me what you do have experience in?"

"Catering to the company's clients when they arrived to browse the various items that the company sold."

"What company?"

"The Ishikawa Maple Company."

Kairi spun around on her heel to stare at her, "What's your name again?"

"Mayu Ishikawa."

"So, you're a little rich girl then."

"No, I've been renounced. I have no ties to the family any longer and I made my own money with my own business before it closed down."

"What business?"

"Shining Grove Tea."

"Oh! I love that tea. So you were the owner?" Mayu nodded, "What happened?"

"Some..family matters forced it to close down but I'm rebuilding it slowly."

"Ah, very well then. When you happen to rebuild it, bring some tea here and I'll add it to the menu." Kairi smirked at her as Mayu nodded, spun on her heels once more, and headed to the changing room. "I'm sure you know how to put makeup on." Mayu affirmed it, "Do you know how to put a maid dress on?" She said that she could figure it out and Kairi laughed, "I like you. You got some spunk!" The woman smiled as she was shown around, "Now I'll be your trainer and I'm also the owner, so whatever I tell you to do, you do it. You have three days to get it together, if not, you're out of here." Mayu nodded, Kairi went to a closet, opened it up, and there were various outfits and rabbit accessories. "Now we're known for our bunny girls but we also have cosplay here, not the sweet and innocent kind but a rather darker seductive sort. Is that alright with you?" Her amber eyes looked at Mayu who nodded, "Alright then! Here's your outfit," she handed her a short french maid dress, it appeared to be skin tight on top before flaring out just a little for the fluffy under skirt, it ended just above the mid thigh area, had no sleeves, and there were various accessories for it. A collar, white gloves, thin black mesh stockings, and the red heels as well as a soft realistic bunny tail on the back. "Now you look very unique, I've never seen any one with your appearance."

"I'm said to resemble Lady Amaterasu."

"Ah so you're a servant of the Sun Goddess." Mayu nodded, "Well it's so fitting that her latest incarnation happens to be a white wolf with red eyes. This is going to be very fun indeed. You look like an albino rabbit that I used to have as a pet too."

"That's good."

Kairi laughed, "Yes it is! Here." She handed her bunny ears that were long and floppy, "You're going to be our first and only Floppy French Bunny." Mayu nodded, "Now get changed and put some makeup on so I can see what I have to work with. If you need anything, I'll be over here changing as well." Mayu nodded once more and entered the simple dressing room, it was a cubicle with a curtain, as she undressed, Kairi did the same. Mayu had a little trouble squeezing into the dress, it was about half a size too small but she accomplished it, when she zipped it up, she could see that her breast flesh was spilling over the top a little, and she shrugged, pulled on the white gloves, stockings, slipped on the heels, folded her old clothes, and then slipped on the bunny ears. They flopped down over her shoulders and covered just passed her breasts, she thought it was rather cute, and exited. Kairi turned to look at her, "Beautiful! Makeup now."

Mayu immediately set her clothes in one of the lockers, she closed it, and Kairi handed her a combination lock, she put it on and spun the lock. Then the Ishikawa woman set to putting on her own makeup, she had brought her special red lipstick, and her golden eyeshadow with matching brown tints. When she finished, she looked over at Kairi who nodded approval. The woman stepped forward took some of the makeup from the counter, and began to brush on Mayu's face, it was a white pattern to resemble some fur, a little bunny nose, and some whiskers as well as a few designs on her face to try and hide her identity. Then she brushed her short hair flat, parted it, and moved it so that her right eye was covered. "There we go." When Mayu looked at herself in the mirror, she was shocked, "I thought so. It's better that you can't recognize yourself because then no one else can recognize you except the family and friends you want to visit you here. When you're here you're not Mayu Ishikawa, you're someone else. Before you leave here, wipe all of your makeup off, this is the face of a Chateau Bunny, it is not to be seen outside so never use this makeup unless you're here."

"I understand."

"Think of it as a mask. This mask is who you are here, who you are out there is someone different."

"Yes."

"Now, while you're here, you'll go by your bunny name. I'm Jackie, then theres Pippie with red hair, Thumper has salt and pepper hair, and now you. We only have two shifts here, two bunnies per shift, and two chefs per shift. We don't offer much but the more presentable you can make your drinks and sweets or how you butter up our guests all depends on the tips you get." Mayu nodded, "Alright then, let's introduce you to the chefs! Just like other maid cafes, we only serve coffee, cappuccino, latte, very few flavored hot teas, and pastries."

"If you need extra help I can bake."

Kairi laughed, "I really like you! Already offering to help out!" Mayu smiled and nodded, "Alright then Mayu, let's meet the chefs!" She took her through the dining room into the kitchen, there were two chefs there, "Our pastry chefs also help do dishes, you're expected to keep the front clean." Mayu nodded, "Alright we have Saki," a woman with long black hair pulled into a pony tail waved to her, "And we have Ren." The other was the opposite, she had light brown hair that was pulled into a very short pony tail at the back of her head, she waved to her. "Ladies this is Mayu." They said their hellos and Kairi stated, "Mayu needs a name, she's our Floppy French Bunny."

Ren said, "I had a white rabbit as a pet."

"So did I!" exclaimed Kairi. They laughed together, "What was her name?"

A warm smile came over Ren's face, "Bun Bun."

Mayu smiled in return, "That's a lovely name. I bet she was friendly."

"She was. You look like her."

The owner grinned, "Ironically I also named my albino rabbit Bun Bun. Well there you have it Mayu. You are now Bun Bun!"

She smiled at the pair, bowed to the three present and said, "Thank you for the name. I will do my best not to disappoint."

"She's cute," replied Saki. Mayu smiled and Kairi took her out into the dining room to teach her how to work the machines, set up the tables, and what to say to the guests when they came in. Saki exited the kitchen and said, "Let me hear you say it."

Mayu gave a warm smile, it made her eyes twinkle as she said, in a rather sultry tone, "Welcome home master. Is there a drink that I may offer you to ease your day?" Saki looked at Kairi and they both nodded in unison, Mayu smiled happily. "Jackie said that this is my mask here. Here I am Bun Bun so I'm going to act how I think Bun Bun would act."

Saki laughed, "I really like her. Keep her Kairi!"

"Oh I plan to!" Mayu thanked them both and Kairi continued with her training as Saki returned to the kitchen. "So we rotate, when one enters, I'll take him then you take the next one. Use as much charm as you can on them. However you treated your clients last time, do it ten fold! The more charming and accommodating you are, the better the tip, and there's a list of things I can give you so you can review it but I don't think you need it." Mayu winked at her and she laughed, "Awesome! Well let's start. I'm just going to throw you on the floor, here's a pad and a pen." She handed her the pad and pen, and an apron to match the outfit, "This is your uniform always unless we have a cosplay day. In which case I'll let you know a week ahead of time. You'll be working six days a week and Sundays are days off for everyone, that's a family day and my inventory ordering day." Mayu nodded, tied on the apron, slipped the pad and pen into a pocket, and pulled out a lace collar with a bell on it that happened to be in the same pocket. "We have them but no one really wears them." Mayu removed the plain one around her neck and replaced it with the lace one that had a bell, "Oh? You're going all out aren't you? Perhaps you should change your stockings to white lace as well...hmm..Yes! Go do that! And take those red heels off, you're getting white ones!" Mayu nodded as Kairi took her to the back, she switched her stockings and shoes, and the owner nodded. "Yes! Everything now matches your white ears, tail, hair, and those lovely red eyes of yours."

"You can call them apples, cherries, strawberries, raspberries, or whatever else."

She laughed, "Oh yes, you're going to fit right in! Any particular schedule?" She shook her head, "Good. I'll keep you on with me in the morning and then I'll put you on call for nights if need be." Mayu nodded once more, Kairi flipped the sign open, "Later we'll get a photo of you to put on the wall so guests can choose you if they wish it." She nodded again, put on her warmest welcoming smile, and watched as Kairi greeted the first guest to enter.

It wasn't long before the second guest entered, he was an older businessman, she approached him shyly, just like a bunny would, and he looked at her. Those red eyes stared up into his, "Welcome home master." Immediately the man melted at her voice and appearance, "Come right this way!" She looped her arm around him and lead him to a table, "Have a seat." He took a seat and it was at this time that Kairi took to watching her. "Can I offer you a cup of coffee or hot tea to relax you?" The man smiled up at her as he requested a latte, "Right away master!" She nearly bounded in her heels, the man put an elbow on the table, and rested his head in his hand as he watched her disappear around the corner to make him his latte. She began to work the machine, Kairi immediately approached her, and guided her as she heated the milk and waited for the espresso to brew. Once the espresso was placed in the large cup, she swirled the frothed milk in it, the mixing was complete, and it left a spiral design. Mayu smiled at it as Kairi approved of it, Mayu placed it on a saucer, slipped the spoon through the handle, and took it carefully out to him. At this point Saki and Ren decided to watch as well, she placed the coffee on the table, and removed the napkin, she fluffed it on his lap, and asked, "Would you like sugar?" He nodded once more while keeping that grin on his face, she spooned in some sugar, stirred it gently, and lifted the spoon out. It had coffee on it, she blew on it, and offered it to him, he sipped it, and nodded. "I'm very glad!" Mayu gave him the menu to look at, he glanced at it while she left to bring him a glass of water, as she rounded the corner, she saw that Saki and Ren were there grinning.

"You're a natural!" exlcaimed Ren.

"Yes, very good," added Saki. "If you need anything from either one of us don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you. I really like it here, I'm sure I can get used to it." They nodded as she brought the water back out to him, he stated that he wanted the strawberry cheesecake, "Excellent choice master!" She bounded away once more, she put the order in from her pad, and was given the cheesecake with sliced strawberries on top, she took it to another counter, her delicate hands drizzled the syrup in a pattern that matched the fanned slices. Once she finished, she placed a spoon on there with extra syrup, and brought it out the male at the table. He exclaimed how lovely it was and she rubbed his shoulders, "I'm so glad! Please enjoy it master." The man nodded and ate his cheesecake with a large grin on his face while Mayu continued to watch for customers, she noticed that it wasn't very busy during the day but that didn't matter to her. She was glad for it because it gave her a chance to learn, and the establishment wasn't so large that two people couldn't handle it. The man finished, she picked up the plate and the empty coffee cup, "Is there any thing else that I can get for you?" He shook his head and asked for the check, "As quick as I can hop master!" Once more she bounded away, returned with the printed check as it was all computerized, it was one thousand yen, and he placed two thousand yen in her hand. "I shall return with your change."

"Keep it..."

"Bun Bun."

He smirked, "Keep the change Bun Bun."

"Thank you so much master!" She hadn't looked at it but she walked him to the door, "Please come by soon!"

"Of course Bun Bun."

When he left, Kairi tapped her on the shoulder, "He's a maid café critic."

"Oh...I didn't know!"

"That's alright, he always comes here, once a week to see what's up. I hope that he'll give a good review, you were pretty good for your first time. Most of the girls get anxious."

"I've had to speak to strangers before but not like that. It's like you said Jackie, it's a mask and I wear masks very well."

Kairi laughed, "You are so staying here!" Mayu grinned and looked at the amount in her hand, Kairi patted her shoulder, "Congrats! That's a hundred percent tip! Keep up the good work!" Mayu grinned and nodded as she folded the money up; it was placed in her empty apron pocket just as she had seen Kairi do and waited for the next few guests.

-::::::-

Mori stared at the text message that he had received from the phone that he had given to Mayu; he couldn't process that she wasn't at the estate any more, not only that but the proposal was cancelled. He looked at his shorter friend, "I thought it was going well."

"She did say that she needed time to figure it out. Give it time Takashi."

He nodded, "Okay Mitsukuni."

"Good. I can have Reiko try to find her if you want." He shook his head, "How many times did you meet her?"

"Just once."

"Oh. Tell me about it." Takashi recounted the events of that day and Mitsukuni nodded, "She seems like a good person. I wonder what could have happened to cause her to leave."

"She said she never left the estate."

Mitsukuni's large brown eyes widened, "What?!" Mori nodded, "That's not good. Now _I_ want to know what happened that would make her leave the estate. If she never left before then it must have been something really big." They were both silent, "Do you really like her?" He shrugged, "You didn't have enough time with her huh?" Mori nodded but Mitsukuni could clearly see that he was concerned for her, "She said that you were her friend regardless if the contract was broken." He nodded, "As her friend you should respond to her text. Tell her that when she's ready to let you know." Takashi picked up his phone, typed up the message, and sent it. "Good. We'll see if she responds to that but I'm sure she has a good reason for doing what she did. In the mean time we can try to find her, she is a friend and may need our help."

"Our?"

"Yeah. If she's your friend then she's my friend too!"

Takashi smiled, "Thanks Mitsukuni."

"No problem Takashi. Let's get Reiko and find us..."

"Mayu Ishikawa."

"Mayu Ishikawa!" The pair got up, they found Reiko and she looked at the two of them while Mitsukuni smiled at her, "Come on honey. We've got a friend to find."

"Who?"

"Mayu Ishikawa."

Reiko's eyes widened, "Of the Ishikawa Maple Company?!"

Mitsukuni blinked, "You know about that family?"

"Of course. They became very wealthy in the last few years for producing the sweetest maple syrup on the market and they're famous for the mixed flavors. It's been used in various bakeries and now Blossom Cakes has picked it up. Why are we looking for her?"

Takashi asked, "How much do you know about the family?"

"Quite a bit. I always look into new wealthy families in case they try to steal my Honey." Mitsukuni laughed and said that they were married, she smirked, "One can never be too careful especially with that family." He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek but she looked up at Takashi, "The Ishikawa Family used to be Shinto Priestesses and Priests. They worshipped Amaterasu and every once in a while there would be a daughter born who resembled the version that they worshipped. White hair and red eyes but mostly they would turn out with white hair. These were the ones chosen as the Light Maidens, they were taught the way of the priestess and were usually the first ones to be married off." Takashi took a seat with Mitsukuni as she continued, "I know that the Ishikawa Family has two sets of twins and a middle child but I don't know much more than that. Why are you interested?"

Mitsukuni smiled, "Takashi was supposed to be married to Mayu, the middle child but something happened, the contract has been broken and she doesn't live on the estate any more even though she never left before."

"That's strange. How much did she look like her?"

They looked at Mori and he sighed, "White hair, red eyes."

Reiko was shocked, "I see. She truly does resemble Amaterasu, that is probably the reason why she left. Something within the family happened that forced her to leave. The hard part is probably finding her, she may be unique but if she wants to hide, she'll hide."

"Where can we look?" asked her husband.

"I'm not sure but there is someone who is able to help."

"Who?"

"Kyoya."

Takashi shook his head, "He's fallen out with Tamaki."

"That's a shame. What about Tamaki and Haruhi?"

"I don't think they know anyone," replied Mitsukuni.

"Kaoru and Hikaru?" Silence once more and she sighed, "Well you're going to have to wait for her to text you with a meeting place or you can ask her yourself where she works so you can go see her." Mori shook his head, "Then be patient." He sighed, "I can do some black magic to find her."

"No."

"My offer stays. You're Honey's cousin and family so I want to help you Mori but you make it very difficult and if you only met her once, why are you so concerned for her?"

"She's naïve and innocent."

"Like me?" asked Honey. Mori nodded and he grinned, "So you want to protect her like me?" He nodded again and this make Reiko smile while Honey continued to grin, "You've got a big heart Takashi." Mori was silent once more while waiting for the phone to buzz alerting him of a new message. They didn't have to wait very long, there was a response, Reiko and Honey looked over each of his shoulders. Honey said, "It's nice to know that I have a friend like you in the city. When I'm comfortable with my new job, I'll let you know where we can meet unless you pick a place." Honey nodded, "Tell her to meet you at a cake shop!"

"Why a cake shop?"

"Because I want to meet her! And I like sweets!"

Mori gave an imperceptible smirk, "She likes them too."

"Well then type Takashi!"

"Okay Mitsukuni." He typed his response, that they should meet at Blossom Cakes new shop when she was ready. Once again a text was received, "Sounds good. In three days about four." Takashi responded that it would be fine and he'll be bringing some friends. The response was a question, "The ones in the phone you gave me?" He replied with a simple yes and she sent in return, "I'd like to meet them."

Honey nodded, "Great! We have a date! I can hardly wait to meet her Takashi!"

Mori looked at Reiko and Honey, "Thank you. I want to know why the proposal was broken."

"Yes, it's not very good of a family to issue a proposal with that much gravity and then simply cancel it out right. This is not going to bode well for any family that they send another one too. For some reason I get the feeling that they don't understand the situation that they've put themselves in," chimed in Reiko. Honey and Mori nodded, "Well, I suppose we'll get to meet her in three days time." Mori nodded, sighed, and looked down at his new phone, "Why did you give her your old phone?"

"She didn't have one to contact me with."

Reiko's eyes softened, "You really are sweet Mori." Honey agreed and he smiled at the two of them, "Have you decided what you're going to say to her?" He shrugged and she laughed, "I'm sure she's used to you not talking right?" He nodded, "Well I'm excited to meet a friend. You may not be her future husband but she still considered you a friend. That's really good of her."

"She doesn't make enemies."

"She's smart. Does she know about your family?"

"Not really. She didn't seem to know about any family." Honey went on to explain about how Takashi became dirty by helping her fix her greenhouse and she invited him to her room to shower. She had cleaned and ironed his clothes and gave tea samples to his parents. Reiko smiled and stated that she had a good heart, "But not her sisters. They ruined her tea."

"Such is sibling rivalry."

Honey chimed in, "This isn't sibling rivalry. It's something more. Takashi told me that the sisters purposely tried to cut her hair and trashed the shrubs on the way out while killing one of her favorites."

Reiko rubbed her chin, "Yes, this is more than just rivalry. What is going on in that house?"

"Maybe she'll tell me."

"Maybe. We can only hope because for a Light Maiden to leave the Ishikawa residence is unheard of." Mori nodded he looked at Reiko and asked if she could help pick out a shirt for that day. "Of course." Honey grinned and went with the two of them Mori's room so he could wear something nice that day.

-::::::-

Breath came out in gasps as she reached Blossom Cakes San, the third shop for them to open, and she stayed outside to catch her breath. She hadn't put on any makeup except coral lip stick and lavender eye shadow, it was the first time in a while that she was meeting someone, and she was late. Once her breath had been caught, her jaw length white hair was disheveled but she didn't care, she thought it was good for her out of work appearance. Red eyes pulled open the door, the wind outside pushed her in, the door closed behind her, and she was still huffing. Orbs scanned the room until she spotted him, there were two figures with their backs to her, and she recognized his dark hair and eyes. There was a scarf around her lower face that hid the smile from view but he looked up and waved. She trotted over there, he moved in to the window, she sat down next to him, and pulled the scarf so that it rested against her shoulders and allowed her to speak.

"You ran?"

She nodded, "I was late. I didn't want to be late." Mori motioned for the waiter to come by, he looked down at her, "Water please." He nodded but there smaller male across from stated that she should have coffee to warm her up. She blinked a few times and nodded with a smile, "Coffee instead please." The waiter nodded and left to retrieve her drink, she looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mitsukuni."

Her eyes landed on a darker person next to him, "I'm Reiko. Honey's my husband."

There was malice in her voice but Mayu smiled, "You're a cute couple." Reiko felt her face flush a little but smiled, "I'm Mayu."

"We know who you are," she said smoothly.

"Ah. You're friends of Mori yes?"

"We're Haninozukas."

"Ah! You're Mori's family!" Both of them laughed while Mori kept his stoic face, Mayu thanked the waiter when he placed her cup on the table. She looked around for sugar, Mori handed her a few packets, "Thank you." Once it was put in, she stirred it, blew on it, and sipped it. The warm feeling overcame her entire body and she sighed happily, she looked up at Mori, "How have you been?" He shrugged and she chuckled, "I'll try to text more now that I have a steady job and a place to live."

Honey asked, "What happened?"

She looked at him then at the table, "It's...easy to explain but...well..." Before she could start Mori moved his hand over her hair, "Yeah I had to cut it. I'm no longer at the estate so no long hair. It'll grow back." He made a face that said he didn't like it and she chuckled, "It'll grow back!"

"He wants to know why you don't brush it," stated Honey.

"Because I can only wear it nice for work."

"What kind of work do you do?" asked Reiko.

"Um...I'm not ready to say that out loud yet." They all nodded to her while she took another sip of the coffee, it warmed her up, and made her feel better. Before anything else can be said, a man approached the table, he looked down and exclaimed in surprise at the white haired female. She looked up and smiled, "It's nice to see you again sir. Your business is growing, I'm very glad for that!"

"I didn't recognize you without your long hair!" He laughed with her as she said that she wanted a new look, "It suits you, Mayu. If it wasn't for you taking care of us that day, I don't think we would have agreed to carry the syrup your family makes."

"I'm glad that you decided to."

"We were thinking of making a small section on the menu for simple sweets." Mayu said that it would be a great idea and he smiled, "My partner and I thought we should call it Sweet Grove." Her eyes softened at the mention of the name, it reminded her of her business. "What do you think?" She nodded in approval and said that she would be honored by it. "Great! We've got a few ideas already that are simple so we'll implement it soon. Thank you for the help."

"Any time! My family owes you a great debt for carrying their syrup. May Lady Amaterasu bless your business with prosperity and may her light shine upon you always." He bowed to her and said that their order was on the house. "Thank you so much." He said it was nothing and left, the waiter returned to take their cake order, she replied, "The Triple Berry cupcake sounds good." Honey had order five different sweets while Reiko took a bitter one and Mori had a slice of strawberry shortcake with his coffee. She looked at the others, "What?"

"So you helped your family get a contract with them?"

"Yes, my siblings were being very rowdy that day which lead my Da to leave the two gentlemen alone. So I intervened and helped out. I don't do much but offer refreshments."

"You're kind to them."

They all looked at Mori and she smiled, "It's part of how I was raised. Again I'm sorry that I left like that and that the proposal was cancelled...you can thank Selka for that."

"Selka?" questioned Reiko.

"My mother. What happened was that my older sisters destroyed my tea garden, I saved as much as I could with the fruit, hid those little pots, and then I took my sweeping broom, and beat them with it...in front of the Oshiro Twins." Honey was shocked while Reiko nodded, "They ruined my friends and my business. But Selka was always partial to the older siblings since she's the oldest but never liked me because of my appearance." She sighed, took a sip of her coffee, "She renounced the Ishikawa name from me and told me to get out. I opted to leave willingly but not before warning the Oshiro Twins to never marry my siblings." She smirked at the last statement but there were tears in her eyes, "I can't go back to the estate but here I am." She put on a fake smile, Mori wrapped his head around the side of her head and pulled her into his chest, she smiled. "You're always sweet Mori."

"Don't cry."

"I'll be alright." She leaned away from him, wiped her face with her scarf and smiled, "I'm happy."

"You don't sound happy," stated Reiko. Mayu smiled, shrugged, and the black magic girl smiled in return. "You really are strong. How do you like it outside of the estate?" Mayu went on and on about how everything was so interesting, the lights of the city at night, how she could barely see the stars, the noise, and the people all fascinated her. Reiko was happy, as they talked, Honey and Mori looked at one another and they both shrugged as their cakes were delivered. Mayu took a piece of hers and motioned for Mori to eat it, he shook his head, Mayu looked at him, and he conceded. He took a bite and nodded while she proceeded to eat it herself. Reiko laughed, "You really are his friend."

"As the Light Maiden I'm bound by rules that I still adhere to so there's no contract but he's still my friend. There's nothing wrong with that right?" Reiko shook her head with a smile as Honey exclaimed how good all the sweets were. Mayu grinned, finished her cake, her coffee, and they sat there and chatted a little more. Mori noticed that she was different, she was that same kind person but she had an inner strength now that appeared to radiate from her. Honey could see that Mori knew something about her but didn't want to interrupt his wife's chatter with Mayu.

Honey asked as it quieted down, "Do you work today?"

"No I just got off a little while ago. I pretty much work six days a week but have Sundays off."

"Let's go get some lunch then!" She blinked a few times and nodded, they got up, Mori left a nice tip for the waiter even though it was on the house, and they left but not before she said her farewells to the owner of Blossom Cakes. He invited them back again and Honey said, "I'll be back! I love your sweets!" He grinned, happy that his customers were friends of the Ishikawa Maiden. When they entered the chilly air, she wrapped her scarf around her lower face, Mori chuckled. Honey looked up and so did Reiko but Mayu shrugged.

"It's cold out!"

Honey laughed, "Really? What kind of coat is that?"

"Tweed."

"Warm?"

"The warmest! But that doesn't keep my face warm." They laughed once more while they walked through the city. Mori was standing close to her and Honey and Reiko had taken the lead, she was quiet, and so was he. Her eyes glanced up at him, he glanced down at her, he could see a twinkle in them, her voice was quiet. "I'm glad I got to see you again." He nodded the same and she added, "I really like your family, they're nice." He nodded once more and she added, "I'll text you later where I work." Mori nodded again and watched as that twinkle disappeared. "Shining Grove Tea has been closed down until I can get my tea back. You'll be the first to know when I'm able to make tea again but not before my neighbor and boss." He nodded and they returned to walking, he watched as her eyes wandered around everything, memorizing the path, but she always had Mori's phone.

They reached their destination, it was a noodle shop, famous for their miso soup, and when they entered, it was hot. Mayu took in a sharp breath, she immediately removed her scarf, put it in her market bag, and switched it to her opposite hand so she could shrug off her coat. Once it was free, it was also shoved in the bag, at this point Mori turned to look at her, she was wearing boots, tight jeans, and a snug fitting flannel shirt. He simply stared at her as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder, she looked up at him and it was Reiko that asked, "Why is he staring?"

Mayu smiled, "Because when he met me all I ever wore were kimonos. My...ahem..body was shrouded in mystery!" She laughed and Honey had to guide him behind the girls but all he focused on was her clothes and how it hugged her body, so different from the kimonos that he had seen her wear. It was vastly different and Mori wasn't sure if he was comfortable with it or not. As they sat, she was across from Reiko, "I put them in storage for now. I'll wear them again when I'm ready so should I get ramen here or udon?" Reiko laughed and said that she should get whatever she wants. She nodded until her phone buzzed, she pulled it out, looked at it, and typed a message really quick. "Just work. My boss is letting me know that I need to come in a little earlier tomorrow to set up. Not a big deal."

Honey watched as Mori kept staring down at her, the shirt she wore was unbuttoned on the second one so there was some cleavage showing, she wasn't aware of it but Honey tapped Mori's shin gently, he looked at his cousin. Honey whispered, "You're staring! Stop staring!"

"I can't. She's never worn stuff like this."

"Think of something else!"

Mori huffed silently, "But she was to be my wife..." At this Honey's eyes glittered with devilish thoughts, "Forget it Mitsukuni." The waiter arrived and they ordered but Mayu said she wanted the udon soup. They looked at her and she shrugged while he left to get their orders ready, he returned with their drinks of tea for everyone. She sipped it happily while talking with Reiko, when she laughed, Mori glanced once more and Honey couldn't help but take note. Mori looked at Honey again who winked at him, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well make up your mind before she's gone."

"I have time."

"How much?" He shrugged and their food was delivered, she immediately exclaimed how delicious it looked and they laughed at her except Mori gave a quiet chuckle. When they started eating, Mayu was asking Reiko about black magic. Honey turned to stare at the pair while his wife was all too happy to tell her how it worked. Mitsukuni looked at Mori and grinned, "Looks like Reiko has a friend now." He could clearly tell that she was happy to talk with someone because no one else even spoke a word to his wife because they were afraid of getting cursed but Mayu didn't seem to care. She kept asking all sorts of questions about the difference between voodoo, black magic, snake magic, and then she learned about Belzeneff. She seemed genuinely interested in the cursed puppet but her eyes softened when Reiko spoke about the Black Magic Club leader.

"He seems like a good person."

"He is!"

"If you ever speak to him tell him that the Light Maiden supports his black magic."

"I will! Thank you so much Mayu."

"I like people who devote themselves to their cause. It makes my heart flutter with joy."

"Aww." Reiko leaned over to hug Mayu, she returned it, and they sat back down to finish eating. Once done, they left and Mayu put her coat on, as well as her scarf in preparation for the cold air outside. "Winter's coming." Mayu nodded and looked up at the sky, the clouds were gray, and her eyes softened, "Do you miss something?"

"Just the maple trees." Reiko hugged her new friend, she returned the gesture, "Thank you Reiko. I'll be alright, but could you tell me whose numbers these are in my phone?" Reiko nodded, she programmed the names to the numbers, Mitsukui's number was there, she added her own in, and then she noticed the other names pop in. "Oh? Ootori? That was the other family that the proposal was sent to but they didn't even respond." Mayu chuckled, "They're busy people or maybe they just didn't want to take my Gammy." She winked at Mori which made him look away so she put her phone away, "Thank you for meeting me today. It meant a lot to me." Reiko said that they were happy to come, when she and Mitsukuni parted, Mori looked down at her. She leaned up, "Thank you for coming Mori. You're always my friend no matter what and if you reconsider the proposal let me know." She kissed him gently on his cheek, he leaned back abruptly, and she smiled. "Thank you for the phone. I sleep with it." Mori offered to walk her home, she nodded, and they proceeded in silence which was fine by her and him.

They approached the building and he smirked, "You know this building?" He nodded and she smiled, "I bet you have a friend here." He nodded again while she waited at the gate, "Thank you for walking me home Mori." She wrapped her hand around his and squeezed lightly but he noticed that her hands were cold. He quickly took them and began to blow on them, this made her blush slightly, "Thank you. I'll have to get some gloves." Mori watched as she gently pulled them away, he nodded, leaned down, and kissed the top of her head.

"Take care Mayu."

"You too Mori." He watched as she entered, the moment that the gate closed, he waved to her and she to him, and he left. Mayu watched him leave, when he turned the corner, she headed towards her apartment. She opened it, closed the door, and leaned against it, she slid down the length of it, and stared to cry; the tears ran down her face. She wiped them away with her scarf, "It was good to see him again and his family." She sniffled, "I need to compose myself better, I did good but it wasn't good enough because he noticed that I miss the estate." She sighed, "I'll do better. The more money I make the faster I can save it all up to open the business once again." Once more Mayu took in a shuddering breath, she wrapped her arms around herself before sniffling again, "I really miss him...I promised to tell him where I worked later and I'll do it. I'll tell him, my Da and Gammy already know but...I'll tell him." She nodded to herself then got up, removed her coat, hung it on the coat rack that she purchased, placed her scarf there too, and headed for the kitchen. Mayu watered her small tea shrubs and told them about the day she had with Mori and his family.

The day wore into night, she had exited her shower, she wore a short nightgown, her bare feet padded around the apartment, she made a mental note to use some of her savings to buy a couch and coffee table on Sunday. "Maybe I'll invite Mori to come!" She laughed openly to herself before making sure that all of her windows and door were locked, "Better to be safe." She grabbed her phone, looked at it, and unlocked the screen. "Alright, it's time." Mayu took a seat on her bed, she texted Mori, "I promised to tell you where I work and here it is. I work at Chateau Bunny." The send button was hit, she waited for him to respond, it was many minutes, and then she realized that he either wasn't awake or too shocked to respond. "Well I tried."

Mayu slipped under the covers, put the phone on the table next to her bed, and waited a few more minutes before closing her eyes. Sometime in the early morning hours, it buzzed, buzzed, and buzzed. Mayu sat up groggy, she looked at the time, it was three in the morning. "What in the world," she muttered. She clicked the accept and was too tired to read the name on the phone, her half-wakeful voice she asked, "Hello?"

"Are you awake?"

She smiled, "I'm awake Mori. What is it?"

"Did I wake you?"

"A little, what's up?"

"You said that you worked at Chateau Bunny."

"That's right I do. I've only been there three days."

"How is it?"

"I like it, the owner is really nice and I make a lot of money."

"Why do you need money?"

"When I was renounced, I no longer have access to money so I'm using what I have from Shining Grove Tea to jump start the business again and I'm the only one who takes care of my Gammy so I need to work hard."

"I can give you money."

"It's alright. I actually enjoy working for it."

"But at Chateau Bunny?"

"Yeah."

"What do you wear there?"

At this she became fully awake, "Mori?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What do you wear?"

"Um...a french maid outfit..."

"Black, white, lace?"

"I wear lace stockings." She could hear a sharp intake of breath and she was really concerned for him, "Mori should I come over to you?"

"No. I'm fine. what else do you wear?"

"Um...a lace collar with a bell, white shoes, and bunny ears." Once more there was that sharp intake of breath and she refrained from asking further as his prior answer held a bit of anger in it. There was a bit of silence and she added, "I also wear white lace gloves and the dress has a bunny tail on the back. I wear long floppy white ears and I'm known as the Floppy French Bunny." This time there was deep breathing, "When customers enter I greet them with 'Welcome home master.'"

"How do you say it to them?"

She bit her lower lip, put on her Bun Bun face, and said in her sultry voice, "Welcome home master."

This time she heard him breathing rapidly, "I bet you look cute in that outfit." She blushed as he continued, "They have cosplay there?" She told him that they do more of a sultry cosplay and he added, "I would like to see you in one of those." Again she blushed a little, "Do you work mornings?" She affirmed this and he asked, "Do you have the outfit with you?"

"No it stays at the shop."

"That's a shame."

"Why?"

"I was hoping to see you wear it." Mayu felt her face flush, her whole body was heating up at his words, and she couldn't understand what was wrong with him but she didn't want to ask either. She didn't want to make him angry because of what her father had said about him repaying it three fold. "What kind of lipstick do you wear?"

"The same one that I wore when I first met you."

"I like that one."

"I can't wear it outside the shop. That's my mask inside and outside is different that's why I can't brush my hair."

"That's okay, I like it messed up." Mayu was getting suspicious of Mori now, there was definitely something wrong with him. "Do you have other shirts that are revealing?"

"Huh?"

"Your top was revealing. Do you have others?"

"They all fit like that."

"I like those too."

"Mori are you sure you're alright? You're awfully talkative and...well...I'm not sure what you're doing."

"I'm okay."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Okay."

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"At Chateau Bunny. What's your name?"

She was silent for a little while until she sighed, "Bun Bun."

There was a chuckle, "Alright. I'll see you around...Bun Bun."

"You can't use that name outside of the store."

"I'll make a new name for you."

"Like what?"

"I'm tired, I need to go."

"Okay. Goodnight Mori."

"Goodnight Snowbelle." The conversation ended and she stared at the phone in shock, again there was that flush feeling all over her body. She placed the phone on the table, and sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. Her mind was reeling with what had just occurred and she was definitely going to ask Mitsukuni about it since he was his cousin. He would probably know what was wrong with Mori, she only hoped it wasn't permanent because she wasn't sure how she would be able to handle him in public. She turned over and fell asleep with thoughts of her new nickname floating around her mind.


	4. Lollipops

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club _it rightfully belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only claim ownership of Mayu Ishikawa (a.k.a. Bun Bun) and the Ishikawa Family. This story is inspired by _Desire Climax_ and _Kaichou-wa Maid-Sama._

**Chapter 4** - Lollipops

"Bienvenue maitre de la maison," came that familiar sultry voice of the floppy bunny, she began to act a little more sultry than before because she had gotten used to her position as the Frenchie. Mayu had done some research on French maids and even learned a few phrases in the language so that she could better act her part. The man that she lead to the table was the same critic as before. He sat down with a smile on his face, when she left to bring him his latte, he glanced at Kairi, he gave her a thumbs up, which meant that he was going to write another positive review about her establishment. She grinned at him while watching Bun Bun return with latte, she placed it down, poured the same amount of sugar as she had done the first time, and blew on it. He sipped it, nodded, and she handed him the menu, when he asked for the blueberry tart, she replied while batting her eyelashes, "Tres bien!" Bun Bun left to place the order, he sipped his coffee while watching her move around the room, she held a grace he had never seen before, and pulled out his little book to jot down notes.

The tart was handed over to her, she looked at it, wondering how to make it better, she took three blueberries, placed them together, then made a spiral line of blueberry syrup around them that lead to the tart. She made sure to keep just a tad on the spoon for flavor, when she showed it to Saki, the woman smiled and nodded, Mayu left with a smile on her face. It was placed in front of the male and she replied, "Profiter de maitre." He nodded as she left to wipe down a counter, she hummed to herself while she wiped, the man took a photo of the tart as he wasn't allowed to photograph the bunnies, and then proceeded to eat it. Once he finished, the check was handed to him, he gave the same tip as last time, she walked him to the door, and she whispered, "S'il vous plait venez bientot." The man nodded, waved his goodbye, and left the establishment as another entered, Kairi approached this one, and took him to her side of the cafe.

Mayu cleaned off the table, she sauntered away, the bunny tail on her dress swayed with her hip movement, it brought a life to it that made it look real. She placed the dishes in the proper area for the chefs, then took the tray out to its proper place. The moment that she was about to enter the dining room, Kairi stopped her. She tilted her head, "I wouldn't go out there." Mayu backed up, "I believe your older siblings are here."

"I see."

"Yeah..."

Mayu smiled, "It's about that time of day for it to be busy. I won't be embarrassed, after all, I'm Bun Bun."

Kairi grinned, "Atta girl!"

Mayu entered the dining room, her sisters looked around, and didn't even recognize her at first but she said, "Welcome home mistresses." Rosette and Colette gawked at her, she motioned for them to take a seat, they did so with their mouths hanging open. She handed them each a menu, "May I bring you a refreshment to ease your busy day?" Still they couldn't respond so she nodded, their eyes watched as she sauntered away from them, she disappeared, and it wasn't long until she reappeared with two glasses of water. One was placed in front of each them, "Do take your time as it seems that you have had such an exhausting day mistresses." They were in such shock at her appearance, but that all changed the moment that a small of stature blond haired male entered. Those amber eyes looked around until they spotted Mayu.

"Bun Bun!"

She approached him, Kairi had seen this young man before and allowed Mayu to take him, she grinned at her, "Master, you've returned!" He laughed at her, she knelt down and took his hands in her own, Honey kissed them lightly, she smiled, "You are so good to me." Mayu was about to take him to another table until a woman came up behind him, immediately Mayu looped her arm around hers, "Mistress!" The woman smiled and she lead them both to a table, handed them menus, and quickly got them water.

"Thank you Bun Bun," replied Reiko.

"You are most welcome mistress." Reiko couldn't help but smile at this version of Mayu, she went in place of Mori because he was too embarrassed to go, so she volunteered. Her eyes caught sight of the two twins watching her and Honey, she knew who they were, and she leaned over, and kissed Honey on the mouth. He returned it while Mayu glanced away, Reiko looked up at her, and smiled while she replied, "Will you be having tea or coffee?"

"I think I'll have lemon tea. What about you Honey?"

"Hm...hot cocoa! With a _lot_ of whip cream."

"As you wish!" Mayu left them to get their desired drinks, she made sure to make the lemon tea a bit different than what was usually served. She added some lemon zest to the loose leaf tea, she poured hot water in, set up the teacup and saucer, then prepared the cocoa. Mayu added just a touch of chocolate syrup, once the cocoa was finished, she shook the can of whip cream, and made it into a bunny face. She put two chocolate chips for eyes and one for a nose. She brought them on a tray, the tea was placed in front of Reiko, and the cocoa in front of Mitsukuni. He was so astonished by it, as was Kairi, that he took a photo of it, though he did ask permission first. Mayu poured the tea into the cup for Reiko and offered sugar but she declined. "Do take your time and relax masters."

"Of course Bun Bun," replied Reiko. Honey and Reiko were talking about how it was a nice establishment and Honey especially liked it because of the bunnies, he loved rabbits. She smiled at her husband, she thought about asking Mayu if she could have some real rabbits for Honey inside the place but she knew it was probably a health hazard so she kept it to herself but that didn't stop her mind from wandering about how to get one as a present to him. She would need to ask Mayu for her help later on, it would be nice to hang out with her. Reiko sipped her lemon tea, she notied the zest in it, and smiled.

They watched as she approached her sisters, they only glared at her and both threw the glasses of water on her, but she leaned back so that the water only soaked her dress, and not her makeup. "May I assume that the mistresses are unhappy?"

"You're damn right we're unhappy!" hollered Rosette. The other patrons started to stare at them while Mayu apologized to them. "Your words are hollow Mayu!" It was then that Mayu placed a hand on her chest and said that her name was Bun Bun and that there was no Mayu present. "Don't bullshit me! I don't care what the rules are here 'cause you're just a disowned, renounced, Ishikawa Maiden who couldn't even keep an arranged marriage with a wrinkly old Morinozuka!"

Mayu began to feel that anger once more, that thing that was about to snap but she sighed, and took to glaring at her sisters while Colette added, "Yeah and the Ootori men wouldn't even take you because you had to request Knarly Hands to go with you! What kind of person takes an old woman with them for an arranged marriage? You're a disgrace to the Ishikawa name and _that's_ why mommy renounced you!" They began to laugh but it was Mayu who looked down at the ground, when she looked back up at them, their laughter was silenced. Those red orbs glared at them, it was as if they were staring into the very pits of a blazing fire.

"I suggest that the mistresses leave before the house maid decides to do something irrevocably stupid that may jeopardize her occupation."

Her words made the twins shiver but made Honey and Reiko smile, Reiko chimed in, "Perhaps if you don't want to leave then maybe Belzeneff would like to aid in that." She produced her puppet from the club, those cat eyes stared at the twins, they shivered, squeaked, and she added, "All it takes is one phone call to get the real one here. He'll love you because you exude a dark aura, black magic will definitely take an effect on you." They squeaked in surprise once more and ran out of the establishment nearly knocking over another customer. Mayu looked at Reiko and thanked her, "Any time Bun Bun. You're my favorite bunny." She smiled whlie taking their order, this time Honey took four sweets while Reiko took the carrot cake.

When she was in the back making their orders, Kairi patted her on the shoulder, "You did good out there." Mayu thanked her, "I mean it. You looked as if you were about to lose your temper but you didn't and yet they were scared of your glare. What did you do to them in the past?"

"I have no idea."

Kairi laughed, "Well whatever it was, just one look from you and they about peed themselves!" Mayu laughed with while they returned to their work. Honey exclaimed how good the sweets were while Reiko nodded, Mayu thanked them for their praise, and returned to waiting on others. The day progressed smoothly as Honey and Reiko left, of course they left a tip that was far too extravagant for her liking but she thanked them anyway. When it was near shift switch, Kairi stated, "Alright Bun Bun, you can go now."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh. There's a tall dark haired man outside waiting for you." She tilted her head, glanced outside, and recognized Mori. "Boyfriend?"

"Just a friend."

"That's a shame. You two would make such cute babies!" Mayu was flabbergasted while Kairi laughed, "Go on! He's waiting for you! You did most of the side work and prep anyway. I'll do the rest! Go have a life!" She laughed and headed to the changing room, she switched into her red workshirt, tight jeans, and slipped on her boots. She then pulled on her tweed jacket, scarf, and cleaned her face of all makeup that made her look like Bun Bun. The ears were placed with the rest of the outfit, she put on some pink eyeshadow, with coral lipstick, and ruffled her hair around; Mayu grabbed her market bag and headed out. She was leaving and thanked the chefs and Kairi for their hard work, "Don't mention it! You work harder than most girls I've hired! Keep it up!" She nodded, exited through the front, and nudged Mori.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No."

"Lead the way!" He guided her away from the store, Mayu was curious as to where they were going, as the shops passed by, she realized that they were going towards the small boutiques. "Why are we here?" He opened a door, she stepped through it, "Thank you." It was a leather shop, she blinked, inhaled the scent, and replied, "It smells nice."

"I'm glad someone appreciates it," stated the clerk.

Mayu grinned, "It's very comforting."

"I know! Most others don't like it."

"Then they don't know what leather smells like." The man laughed and nodded, he said that if they needed any help then don't hesitate to ask. "Of course." She smiled at him while Mori lead her to the women's department, he brought her to the accessories section. There were gloves, he picked up a set of brown ones, she looked, and shook her head. Then he put them back and brought out another pair, they were black, and she stuck her tongue out. Mori gave an imperceptible smirk but replaced them, then he pulled out a pair of cognac colored ones, she took them, smelled them, and nodded. Mori then grabbed a pair of rustic brown ones, she liked those too but held one of each in her hands, he could tell that she was indecisive so he took both of them in his hands. "Both?" He nodded, "You can't do that for me!"

He leaned down, "I can and I will. Now pick a hat." She shivered at his tone while she went to go look at the hats, they were lambskin and calfskin so she was very careful with them. Eventually there was a rustic brown one in the shape of a short top hat that matched her gloves, it had a green ribbon around it, and a pin in the shape of a feather. She put it on and Mori nodded approval, "Pick another." She looked at him quizzically, "For your other gloves." Mayu smiled gratefully at him, he watched as she put the hat on her head, and began to browse the cognac colored ones. This time she found one that was in the shape of a panama hat, she put it on, and he shook his head, it went back on the shelf, and her eyes kept roaming around. Red orbs located a fedora, it was on a high shelf, Mori reached up, grabbed it, and dropped it on her head. She chuckled while she looked up at him, he nodded with a smile, and grinned. Takashi took both sets of gloves and hats to the clerk, he paid for them, all were placed in a small bag. She thanked the clerk enthusiastically while he returned her very same enthusiasm.

That small bag was placed in her larger market tote once they were outside, Mori reached in, removed the rustic brown gloves and hat, placed the hat on her head, and slipped the gloves over her hands. He nodded while she immediately hugged him, the Morinozuka martial artist was caught off guard but returned it. She looked up at him, "Thank you so much Mori!" He could see there were tears in her eyes, he used her scarf to wipe them away, "I'm sorry. No one's ever gotten me anything before. It means a lot to me. I'll treasure them always!" Mori smiled at her and nodded while they continued to walk through the small boutique area, her phone buzzed, Mori looked down at her, she opened it up, and chuckled. "My boss wants to meet you. She said that you can come inside and wait for me next time so that you don't turn into a popsicle. She's not sure if her oven is big enough to thaw you." Mori chuckled and nodded, "Thank you so much Mori." Once more they wandered around, he bought them red bean paste fish, she munched on it happily, while he did the same. "Honey and Reiko came to visit me today." Mori nodded and she asked, "Do you remember our conversation last night?"

He was silent and gave a small nod, "I was tired. I wasn't myself. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He looked down at her, "It was enjoyable to talk to you. Even if it's not all that often, our time spent together is special, and, no matter what, I love it." Mori smiled and nodded while they finished their fish. "Did Honey tell you that my sisters came by today?" He nodded, "Is that why you were waiting for me?" He nodded once more, "You're so sweet Mori! I really like being around you." He nodded again as they disposed of their sticks, she continued to follow him until they came upon a candy store. Mori ushered her inside, she stared at all the colors, "It's so bright!"

He gave a low chuckle, "Get whatever you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't even know where to start!" Mori followed her around as she looked at all the sweets, he could tell that she turned her nose in the air at the ingredients, and eventually she saw the dried fruit section. "Ah! That's more my taste!" Mori followed her as she looked at all the fruit, she glanced around a corner to see a clerk, she waved him down. He looked at her, "Can I put different fruit in the same bag if it's the same price?" He nodded, "Great! Thank you!" Once more Mori chuckled while he watched her put guava, pineapple, persimmon, and dragonfruit in one bag and kiwi, orange, lemon, and plum in another. She made sure to write all of numbers on each bag, she returned to Mori's side, he was chuckling. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

He leaned down, "You're cute when you shop." Mayu felt her face flush a little but it abated quickly as he took the bags from her, he paid for them, and handed them back to her. She placed them in her market tote, they exited the shop, and he asked, "You don't have a purse?"

"I like my market tote. It's versatile!" He nodded, "Thank you Mori. I'm having a really fun time." He nodded again until he heard her stomach, she put her hands over it, and gave a sheepish laugh, "Sorry." Mori smirked and lead her to a ramen stand, they sat, ordered, and ate in silence. He could tell that she was happy and having fun despite her sisters visiting that day which was his goal. Mori watched as Mayu ate her ramen, her hands were no longer cold nor was her head, and that already made him joyous. They finished, he paid once more, and they left, this time he took her in the direction of her home, "Already? I was having so much fun!" Mori chuckled while she grinned, "You know I don't have a couch or a coffee table at my place. I was thinking on Sunday I could shop for one, would you like to come?"

"Sure."

"Thanks so much! You're really a good friend Mori." He nodded to her, "As I said before, if your family reconsiders the proposal, let me know." Takashi looked at her, "I may have been renounced as a member of the Ishikawa Family but I can still make my tea business the biggest one in the city. Will that put me on a level playing field to be considered by your parents?" He only stared at her as her red eyes blazed with determination, "That's what I thought. Until I can get Shining Grove Tea up again, I'm going to try my hardest to make as much money as I can to put away for it. Then I can gather a portfolio together for investors."

"Investors?"

"Investors help a business to grow but to get investors I need a product first, to get a product I need money."

"I'll help."

Mayu patted his arm, "You're helping me enough Mori, I want your parents to know that I can make something of myself even if I was renounced and that I'll do anything I can to be with you. More than you know, you're already helping me. You keep me sane as well as Honey and Reiko. All three of you keep me sane in a time when all I want to do is return to the estate and kill my mother." He was taken aback at her words, "It's not the first time that these insane thoughts have crossed my mind but I've become so close to doing it. When I want to go through with it, you, Honey, or Reiko show up and calm me down. Even if you three don't realize it, you're my closest friends, the first that I've ever had, and I treasure all of you." She put her hands on her heart, "The three of you will always be in my heart and that's what keeps me from wanting to do the things I think about." She looked up at him and smiled, "You're my best friend Mori but one day...maybe we can be more."

They reached her gate and leaned down, "I'd like that one day too, Snowbelle." Mayu smiled, kissed his cheek, he kissed the top of her head, and he watched as she entered the gate. Mori waved to her, she did the same, and they parted ways but the moment that she got to her floor there was a familiar voice.

"You have a boyfriend Mayu?"

"Ranka!"

"The one and only! Come inside my home!" Mayu nodded and entered, she removed her shoes, he hugged her, "I know that's Mori."

"How do you know Mori?"

"He's a friend of my daughter."

"Ah! That's good then!"

"Of course, come, sit, have some tea." Mayu nodded, she sat down while Ranka poured tea, "Now tell me about yourself. Everything that brought you here Ishikawa Maiden." She smiled, sipped her tea, and nodded; Mayu explained her life to him. At first he was happy but the more she told him, the more his face fell, until she came upon the part about her being renounced and leaving. "That's so sad. Family shouldn't treat one another like that!"

"The Ishikawa Family has always had inner strife, it's the way it is but that doesn't mean I have to put up with it."

"You're damn right! You're making such a good life here outside that it makes me wonder why you never left to begin with."

"My Gammy. No one there takes care of her but me. Now I worry about her but my Da tells me that she's doing fine because I send her money for her medication, doctor's appointments, and such."

"Why doesn't your Da do it?"

"Selka has found a way to funnel the money for Gammy's care into Rosette and Colette's trust fund so he's stopped putting money into her account. I made a new one with my Gammy and I's name on it and decided that I would help instead since she practically raised me. So I took it upon myself to care for her by making Shining Grove Tea. But now that it's been destroyed and forced into infancy once more, I became a bunny."

"You're such a sweetheart."

"I love my Gammy, she took care of me so now I do all I can for her. Whatever money I have left over from her care and my essentials, I put away for my business. Once I'm able to get a product going, I can look for investors, then propose to businesses to carry it."

"You're so smart."

"I've done this before but on a very small scale. Now I'm thinking much larger as Chateau Bunny has already said that they would carry my tea as part of the menu and I'm sure Blossom Cakes will to."

"Oh, you already have prospective clients, that's good. But why are you so determined to make it a big business?"

Mayu's eyes twinkled, "First so that I can get my marriage proposal back," Ranka grinned, "second to show Selka and my siblings that I can make it on my own just fine without their money. I may have been renounced from the money but I'm still an Ishikawa Light Maiden whether they want to accept it or not."

"That's very good Mayu. I'm glad that you have such a fire in you, my daughter is the same way." Mayu nodded, "But..if you don't mind me asking, who was your proposal?"

"Takashi Morinozuka."

Ranka laughed, "And you're still seeing him after it was cancelled?"

"As friends, I told him if he reconsidered to let me know but I think his parents may not approve because the contract was broken, something that I know prestigious families frown upon, and my position as a bunny doesn't help. So that's another reason I want my business big, to gain the approval of the Morinozuka Family."

"You could probably just learn martial arts."

She laughed, "I can't. For some reason that particular part doesn't work for me. I just fall down every time I try." Ranka laughed with her as they finished their tea, "Thank you Ranka. This Sunday I'll be able to get a couch and coffee table."

"Mori going with you?"

"Who else?"

"Very good! Did he buy you those gloves and hat?"

Mayu smiled, "He did. He got me two sets, dried fruit, red bean fish, and ramen."

"That my dear was a date."

She stared at him, "It was not!"

"Yes it was. Was he waiting for you after work?"

"Yes."

"He bought you nice gloves and hats, fed you, bought you treats, and agreed to go with you shopping for a coffee table and couch." Mayu nodded while Ranka grinned, "That was a date!" Mayu was shocked and began to say that she wasn't even dressed nice, "I don't think it matters. Mori doesn't talk a lot but he does think a lot so I'm sure he liked the way you were dressed."

"Thank you Ranka."

He nodded, "Just a side note but my daughter is a lawyer so if need any legal advice, I can call her over for you." Mayu nodded gratefully with a smile and he added with a grin, "Well then, we must part for I have to go to work!" She laughed, thanked him for the tea, and they parted ways. "Bye for now neighbor!"

She looked over at him, "Good to see you too neighbor!" They laughed and entered their respective apartments. Mayu took a shower, looked at her gloves, and smiled, "Thank you so much Mori." She picked up her phone while she was drying her hair, she unlocked it, and sent him a text message. "Thank you for today Mori. I had a lot of fun and I look forward to Sunday! My neighbor was talking with me and he said that it was a date. Was it really?" She sent it, waited for a response, and didn't receive one so she laid down to rest. The moment that she did, her phone buzzed, she snatched it, looked at it, and smiled, "It was a date." Mayu kissed the phone and texted in return, "You know I always kiss the phone before I go to sleep. It's like kissing your cheek all the time." Mayu sent it and was giddy inside for his response, when she got his text, she quickly looked at it. The only thing that he had sent was a blushing emoticon and she smiled, "Mori, you're too cute!" She hit the sent button and that was the end of the text messages, "I guess I embarrassed him." Mayu chuckled and went to sleep although she had no idea what she was really doing to Takashi Morinozuka.

-::::::-

The following day was no different for Mayu with the exception that Kairi announced it was Lollipop Day. She stood staring at her boss, "Lollipop Day?"

"Yes! It's that special day of the month that all of our masters wait for!"

"Why?"

"Because we hand out lollipops and wear lollipop inspired cocktail dresses, all sorts of swirling or solid colors and a big bow in the middle! We allow them to choose a flavor and we remove it for them in a very sultry manner. Can you handle it Bun Bun?"

She smirked, "I'll handle anything you can throw at me."

"Very good then! Let's get dressed!" Mayu nodded as they changed, she was chosen to wear a cherry colored dress, it was tight just like her French Maid outfit and the bunny tail was there, she grinned at it, pulled on her white lace stockings, and decided to wear red heels this time while the ears flopped over her chest. She fixed her hair, exited, and put on her designated makeup, this time she was able to brush on the fur, bunny nose, and whiskers herself. Kairi clapped her hands, "You look just like a cherry!"

Mayu laughed, "I hope that the cherry orbs in my eyes help out too." At this Kairi burst out in hysterical laughter, the pair exited the dressing room, and began to velcro the lollipops onto their dresses, Mayu was grinning the entire time as she placed a particularly large one in her bosom. Kairi quirked an eyebrow at her, "This is for someone special."

"Oh?"

"You'll get to meet him today!"

"Ah! The boyfriend who's just a friend?" Mayu nodded, "Good for you Bun Bun!" She nudged her boss while Saki and Ren exclaimed how cute she was. Kairi went on about her friend who was going to wait for her inside this time, she rolled her eyes, while they began to set up the front. "I'm happy for you Bun Bun. When you first came here barely a week ago, you were a bit shy but determined. Now you're as good as any seasoned maid."

"I do research."

She laughed, "I like that! Devotion is a trait that I highly value. Plus the new review came out today!" The two chefs, Mayu, and Kairi gathered around the article that was in the paper. Kairi read, "I've been to many maid cafes and Chateau Bunny is still one of the most unique ones I've ever come across. Their bunny girls are all simply divine, each one as different as the rabbit they represent but there is one in particular that deserves recognition this week. I've been served by her twice now and I can say that she devotes herself to the cause quite nicely. Bun Bun is a special French Floppy as she is the only one at Chateau Bunny to be a floppy but she's also special in the sense that she's an albino. Her gestures are smooth and full of enthusiasm to please. If you're lucky she'll even say some French to you on the way in and out. If you're even more lucky, she'll give you the first spoon of your coffee but don't be fooled, this little Floppy Frenchie has a flame inside that's just begging to turn into a blazing fire. All in all, stop by Chateau Bunny and experience it for yourself, you won't be disappointed. I know that I'll be back again next week to see the Floppy Frenchie again and again and again." They all squealed while Kairi hugged her, "No bunny has ever been mentioned by name before except me!"

"Congratulations Bun Bun!" exclaimed Ren. Saki nodded and patted Mayu's back, she was ecstatic, Ren grinned, "We knew you were special! Any one who looks like an albino bunny is special."

"Or Lady Amaterasu," added Saki.

Mayu nodded, "Thank you. I only wish to do my best and since today is Lollipop Day, I have no idea what to expect except there's a line forming already." They all laughed as they finished preparing, and Kairi opened up for business that day. The Ishikawa Maiden learned that Lollipop Day was definitely a good thing, there were many customers, and a lot of large amounts of money being passed around. She did her part, Kairi kept a close eye on her to make sure she was alright, and when a man was being particularly difficult, Mayu glared down at him with her cherry irises, "Etre calme votre enfant ingrat!" The whole establishment became quiet, she removed a sour apple lollipop, and smacked him on the head, "Non bon bon." The man looked visibly sad, she placed the sour apple then a watermelon on the table for him, she knelt down, and asked, "What would you like master?" He said his order, she nodded, "Tres bien!" She stroked the top of his head gently before leaving to get his order. He took his lollipops while everything went back to normal. Kairi grinned at her while she disappeared to get the requested cappuccino.

Once that bit had been completed, the rush ended, she took in a breath, and smiled at Kairi who wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "You did really good! Now we have to clean up in case of a second round!" Mayu nodded and brought out a tray, she was placing all the used dishes on it, and they both heard the door open, Mayu was busy with her station as she knew it was Kairi's turn but the voice made her stop. "Is Bun Bun here?" The man was guided to her only clean table, it was in the corner, and he placed his back against the wall, she glanced over her shoulder at him, and he smiled at her.

Mayu quickly bounded over to him, she whispered, "Welcome home master." He smiled at her while she gave him a menu, he tapped what he wanted right away, "Tres bien maitre!" Once more he smirked at her while watching her bound off to get his order placed. Kairi approached him, he looked up at her with his familiar stoic face.

"So you're Bun Bun's boyfriend who's just a friend." He nodded, she smiled, "You take good care of our little Bun Bun because she's a special one." He nodded once more, "I'm glad I got to meet you, I'm Kairi Hiryu, the owner but in uniform I'm Jackie." The male nodded once more and she added, "Bun Bun was in the paper as part of a maid cafe review so don't expect to keep her all to yourself. If you want to keep her safe then you'll have to come here everyday from morning until she's finished with work." He kept his stoic face, "Can you handle that responsibility?"

"Yes."

She laughed, "I like you! Awesome, I'm glad to hear it. She really likes you and treasures you a lot, I can tell." He only nodded to her, "I told her once that you two would make cute babies." Mori's face froze and she laughed even more, "That was her reaction too! But neither one of you have disapproved and that's good enough to sate my curiosity." She noticed that Mayu was returning, "Enjoy." Kairi left to attend to her own guest while Mayu placed the requested items down. She picked up the fork, took off a small piece, and looked at the man, he opened his mouth, and ate the piece of cake.

Mayu grinned, "I'm glad you came Mori." He swallowed the cake and nodded while she put down the fork for him to do the rest while she cleaned up. Mori's eyes never left as she placed everything on the tray and sauntered away, he watched that little fluffy tail sway to and fro. She disappeared, he nibbled on his food, when she returned, his attention was riveted onto her once more. Kairi took note, called Saki and Ren out, to which they hid in the corner to watch. Mori finished his cake, sipped his coffee while his eyes never left Mayu, once the room was cleaned up, and the tables wiped down; she returned to Mori. "Finished already?" He nodded, "Would you like more coffee maitre?" The Morinozuka male nodded, she smiled, took the cup away, and nearly hopped out of sight. He leaned back and glanced around the place, it was nice, decorated like a regular maid café, but held that little seductive tone such as the darker subdued colors, and choice of artwork as well as the gothic styled lighting.

The Ishikawa Maiden returned, removed his empty dish, and placed a fresh cup of coffee on the table for him, she was going to leave him once more but he whispered, "Thank you Snowbelle." Mayu looked at him, smiled warmly, it made her single eye twinkle, and he was able to get a better look at her costume, it was a cherry red cocktail dress with lollipops sparsed all over it, one candy was between her breasts, and her long floppy ears accented her face nicely. "You look nice." Mayu smiled at him, slowly removed the lollipop between her breasts with two fingers, and placed it behind his ear before she took away his empty plate, and began to wipe down the counters, everything was clean, and her side work had already been prepped and finished with her down time. Mori continued to stay there and watch as she greeted the others, he smirked at her antics, she knew how to charm people. _That's why she was good at persuading clients to buy the syrup. She can tell just what a person needs to feel comfortable, she's inviting, and warm but, most of all, pleasant. Her smile lights up everything around her and it's good that Kairi covered part of her face, I wouldn't like it if she showed all of it._ At this point, he stared into that cup of coffee, he realized that he was getting jealous. _Is this a good thing?_ He resolved it by telling himself that it was completely natural because he still saw her as his proposed marriage even if the contract was cancelled.

It wasn't much longer until the rest of the customers left and Kairi stated, "Alright Bun Bun you can go." She nodded, Mori paid his bill, although she gave him a look that said he had tipped her too much, he only shrugged which caused Kairi to laugh. Mayu left to go change, once she removed every article of clothing that made her look like Bun Bun, she ruffled her hair, put on orange eyeshadow, coral lipstick once more, and dressed in a blue flannel, tight jeans, and her boots. She pulled on her tweed jacket, cognac gloves, cognac fedora, and her scarf. Mayu thanked them for their hard work and Kairi replied, "You too hon! I'll see you tomorrow!" She nodded while Mori walked with her out of the establishment, she smiled up at him.

He looked down at her, "Thank you for coming. It meant a lot to me. I hope the dress didn't offend you too much."

"Not at all. It was cute."

She smiled, "I'm glad. I know you wanted to see the maid outfit right?" He looked away with a faint blush on his face, and she chuckled, "It was unexpected but I made my quota for the week which means I can put away a whole day's worth of money for the tea." Mori nodded, "Where are we going?" He shrugged, she decided that now would be a good time to loop her arm around his, he glanced down at her. "It means nothing to the customers because they're not special to me. But for me to do this to you, I really hope you don't mind."

"You do what you want Snowbelle."

"You too Mori!" He smiled as they strolled around the area, he noticed that she stopped, her eyes had spotted her mother, and her younger twins. "Talia and Valia, my younger twins and Selka...my mother." Mori looked to see them enter a very expensive lingerie shop, immediately he tugged her in that direction. "I don't want to see them."

"But I want them to see you with me." She looked up at him, "How many pajamas do you have?"

"Just one nightgown and my sleeping kimono."

"I'll get you another." She stared up at him while he winked at her, she flushed but smiled, "You deserve it Mayu." She squeezed his hand, he squeezed in return, and the pair entered the establishment. Immediately Mori had spotted them by the negligees but he steered Mayu towards the nightgowns since she said that's what she owned. But he already noticed that she had caught sight of the nightgown and robe pairs, so he followed her. There were whispers about him there, Valia and Talia had taken the bait but it was Selka who began to roam around to try and see who he was with. He still had the lollipop behind his ear, he watched as Mayu glanced through all the sizes, shook her head, so they moved onto another rack, and it persisted until she found one that looked to be the right size but it was too baggy for her. "Another store," came his whisper.

Mayu nodded, Mori looped his arm around hers, and they proceeded to leave just as Talia, Valia, and Selka were paying. The bell signaled that they had left, the three ran out quickly to see Mori walking with a short white haired female, and her sisters gasped loudly. Talia shouted, "MAYU!" The Ishikawa Maiden glanced over her shoulder at them while Mori did the same, their arms were looped together, and Selka paled as did the twins. Mayu turned away from them, Mori took her to another store, the moment that they entered, Selka stormed off with her daughters in tow.

She laughed the moment that they entered and Mori smiled, "Did you see their faces?!" He nodded, "You're brilliant Mori!" He only shrugged with a smile on his face, Mayu hugged him, "I'll never forget their faces, that was so priceless." Mori returned the hug with enthusiasm before whispering something in her ear, and she nodded. "I'll go look." The Morinozuka male wasn't far behind her as she rounded the racks, intent on trying to find something that she liked but found nothing in her size so she spotted another section. It was satin nightgowns, she gently pawed through them until a blue one came into view, she pulled it out, placed it against her body, and looked at Mori. He shook his head, "Not my color huh?" Mori smirked while she put it back and found a nightgown and robe pair that was orange, "How about this?" He nodded approval, "Warm colors are more my style right?" He nodded again and she smiled while she picked out a pink one, and that was all for her. She heard him sigh, "What? I don't like to spend needlessly. Would it make you feel better if I sent you a picture later?" At this his eyes snapped onto her, there was a long pause but he nodded. "Good, I was going to do it anyway!"

Mori paid for them, they left, and he noticed that she put the bag in her market tote once more, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. It caught her off guard but she did the same to him, "I'm glad you texted me."

"Me too."

"How long until you can get your tea back?"

"Awhile because the shrubs are still in infancy and need a lot of care. You'll see them when you come over on Sunday to help me put together my coffee table!" Mori nodded, kissed the top of her head, and she smiled up at him. "I should give you a nickname too but I can't really think of one."

"I'll let you know."

She laughed, "Thanks!" They walked together for a time before she asked, "Are you going to eat that lollipop?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm saving it."

"For what?"

"My secret." Mayu laughed, they went back to looping arms, it was easier for them to walk together, and he could tell that she was much happier now. "You look better."

She glanced up at him, "That's because I am better now that you're here." He smiled down at her while he took her home, she kissed his cheek, and he her head as they parted ways. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded, "Okay!" Mori left while she headed up to her own apartment, she closed the door, and sighed. "He's so good to me and there's really nothing that I can do in return..." Mayu pouted, took her water can, and began to talk to her tea bushes once more. The roeship one was growing the fastest, she smiled at it, "You were the first one I ever had and it looks like it's going to happen again. All of you are my favorites, I'll need to get more food for you guys so on Sunday. I'll do that first before shopping because you little ones are more important." Once she finished she took a shower, and removed the bag of gowns that Mori had bought her. "Well I promised him a picture." Mayu put on the orange one, she pulled on the robe, left it open, and headed to her mirror in the bedroom. It was a large oblong mirror with an antique frame, engraved on it was Lady Amaterasu, and she angled the phone right; she snapped a photo. What she didn't realize was that her hair was all stringy and fluffed out but she didn't care at the moment, so she started to add some text to her picture. "Here you go Mori, as promised!" She hit the sent button and slipped underneath her covers.

Mayu closed her eyes, but her phone buzzed, immediately she grabbed it, and read the text, "Wish I could touch you." Her face flushed and she kissed the phone, she looked through the emoticons until she found one that mimicked a kiss. Mayu selected it, sent it, and smiled while she waited for his response; there wasn't one right away but she did receive one minutes later. Red irises looked at the text, it was unusual for him but she read it, "I wish I could come over there and lay down with you. Just to be near you because I miss you Snowbelle." Her face flushed and she responded, "Once I get a couch you're more than welcome to stay over." Minutes passed and he responded, "Is your bed big enough for two people?" She texted back, "Yes, why?" Once more there minutes and his response was, "The bed is fine." Followed by a winking smiley face, she flushed even more but replied, "Sure! I look forward to it." She ended that with a smiley face as well and then that was the end of the conversation. She laughed, placed the phone on the end table, and covered up for some sleep.

The following morning, Mayu got up, stretched her back, got dressed, and headed out into the day for the last day of her work for the week. She was definitely looking forward to Sunday, even after the prior night's crazy messages. She smiled to herself until a woman blocked her path just outside of Chateau Bunny, Kairi was in the window watching, and Mayu glared at her mother. "What can I do for you Selka? I thought I didn't matter to you."

"You don't but why are you seeing Takashi Morinozuka? That contract was broken and Talia is set to marry him now!" Mayu stared at her then openly laughed, Selka was taken aback by her demeanor as this was not the quiet young woman she had grown used to at the estate. "What's so funny?!"

She calmed herself down, "You _actually_ think that the Morinozuka and Haninozuka Families will want _anything_ to do with the Ishikawa Family?" The maiden laughed again, "You are more clueless than myself when it comes to things like this."

"What are you talking about?"

Mayu stated with a smirk, "Let me make this clear for you, you cancelled a marriage proposal to the Morinozuka Family, one of many prestigious families in Japan, and that lead to repercussions. To cancel a proposal to any family leaves a horrible impression of that family but to do it to one such as them? Well, they will no longer consider the Ishikawa Family for any proposals in the future, you had your chance with them, and you took your jealousy, aggravation, and envy for me out on them. Now you have nothing and the Haninozukas are the same."

"How do you know what the Haninozukas will do?"

"Because I'm friends with one of them and their the direct cousins to the Morinozukas."

Selka stared, "How can you be friends with Takashi and a Haninozuka when you have nothing?"

"I have Mori's phone, he gave it to me so that I could contact him when the proposal was first arranged. Even though the proposal was cancelled I messaged him so that we could meet up. He's still my friend and now we're together; there's nothing you can do."

"I'll tell his parents."

"Fine. Tell them, see if I care but I'm warning you," Mayu came close to her mother, those red orbs blazing like embers, "if you do _anything_ to have Mori taken away from me, as Lady Amaterasu as my witness I will do something that you will regret for the rest of your life, Selka. Mark my words."

"What can you do? You're just a dumb poor person."

"Oh? Am I just a _dumb poor person_? I created a business that you nor my siblings even knew about so how _dumb_ can I really be Selka?" Mayu backed off, she watched as Selka hurriedly walked off, once the woman disappeared around a corner, she snuck inside Chateau Bunny. She took in a deep breath and looked to see Kairi standing there. She gave her a thumbs up and Mayu smiled, "I'm alright. I've had enough of that woman."

"If you need any help you let me know."

"What do you mean?"

Kairi's eyes twinkled, "As a bunny we have many connections through our masters and I happen to know a few who can dig up information about people, information that can bring down the largest corporation in the world."

"Oh, you are very devilish!"

She laughed, "Of course I am! I came up with the idea of this maid café!" Mayu nodded and praised her intelligence, "Oh posh! You're a hard worker and I don't want someone like her to get in the way of your happiness with Mori."

"Do you know who she is?"

"No. I assumed she was someone who has a grudge against you."

"Selka's my mother."

Kairi nodded, "Well then, seeing as how you speak of her, you don't seem too fond of her at all." Mayu shook her head, "You let me know when you want the information and I'll be happy to dig it up for you."

"Don't worry, you'll know. Until then I've got to warn Mistukuni, Reiko, and Mori; I'm pretty sure they have some connections too that I'm unaware of." Her boss nodded and watched as she typed as fast as she could, when the message was sent, she sighed, "I did it in time!" Kairi clapped a hand on her shoulder and nodded, "Thanks."

"Let's get to work and make some money!" Mayu nodded, they both changed, put on their makeup, outfits, accessories, and opened up the shop. The first person to enter was Mori, she stood shocked while Kairi grinned, Mayu greeted him in French, he smiled at her, and she lead him to his table in the corner. Immediately she brought him water and a cup of coffee, once more Mori nodded but this time he looked at every detail of her maid outfit. Kairi could see that he was memorizing it and she so dreadfully wanted to tease Mayu but she refrained from it, a customer entered, and she took him.

Mori grabbed her hand gently and whispered, "Nothing's going to happen."

"I know."

"I'll always protect you Snowbelle."

"I know because I'm only yours." Mori nodded while she returned to work, he watched her, her voice always made him smirk, and the customers seemed to like her too. A few had requested her as well and Kairi was all too happy to allow her to take the call parties and Mayu was always nice enough for her to take the next few that matched her calls. Kairi was impressed that Mori stayed the entire shift, Mayu left to change, she reappeared with her pink eyeshadow, coral lips, disheveled hair, green workshirt, tight jeans, boots, and this time her rustic brown gloves and hat. The pair left with Mayu saying, "Thank you for your hard work everyone!" They repeated the same to her, Saki and Ren smirked, and the moment that they exited the establishment, Mori glanced around for any one. Then he lead her to a restaurant, she looked up at him but he kept silent, she knew better than to ask when his face was that determined. So when they entered, he found the table he was looking for, and allowed Mayu to get in first, he took a seat, and they both stared at a young male with glasses.

He looked from Mayu to Mori and back again while Mori said, "We need your help Kyoya."


	5. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club _it righfuly belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only claim ownership of Mayu Ishikawa (a.k.a. Bun Bun) and the Ishikawa Family. This story is inspired by _Desire Climax_ and _Kaichou-wa Maid-Sama._

**Chapter 5** - Beginnings

Eyes stared at the pair through oval frames, Mayu only looked between the two, his eyes turned onto the white haired girl who sat next to Mori. "You need my help? Why?" Takashi looked at Mayu and she nodded while Kyoya raised a single eyebrow at them. "So you're going to tell me?" She nodded while she took in a deep breath and introduced herself.

"I'm Mayu Ishikawa," the name sparked the memory of the proposal that he had thrown out and neglected to decline because she offered nothing to the Ootori Family and bringing her grandmother along was not something he thought proper. "My mother is Selka Ishikawa of the Ishikawa Maple Company and I've threatened her twice now that I will end her life if she intereferes with mine. She threatened to tell Mori's parents what I really do and I encouraged her to do it. So now we need a way for it to seem that our relationship is perfectly fine and that my mother is the crazy delusional one so that we can still be together as friends or more. We haven't decided yet and I also fear for my Da's business. Selka only cares about money and will do anything to make sure my siblings are married into very rich families or get money from the maple company for them." Mayu looked between the two males once more, "Mori said that you were a friend who could help so..can you?"

"I'm not sure. I need to know the whole story before I'm able to help and I'm not sure I want to know the whole story."

"Please." He looked into those ruby eyes, "As Lady Amaterasu is my witness I will do whatever I can to repay you for this."

"Lady Amaterasu? You're a servant of the Sun Goddess?"

"Yes I am. All Ishikawa Maidens are supposed to be taught the ways of the preistess but over time that was restricted to those who were born resembling Lady Amaterasu. Because of that my four siblings were exempt from learning the ways of the priestess and I am the only one left as I resemble her the most."

"Hmm..." He thought for a minute while looking at Mori who looked down at Mayu, her face was concerned about the unknown future, and he wrapped one arm around her shoulder to pull her close. She thanked him quietly, "Tell me everything." Mori and Mayu both looked at him, she nodded, and began from the very beginning. The Ishikawa Maiden explained how she was raised by her grandmother, how her mother spoiled the four siblings, how the older ones were given more attention, she was neglected by her mother but her father tried however business ruled over that, how she saved her gifts from her father to build Shinging Grove Tea before it was taken down by her sisters; she even included the proposals and how Mori was her arranged marriage; she made sure to include her sisters ruining her business as well as her mother renouncing her, canceling the proposal, and that she left of her own volition so as not to be thrown out. When she finished, Kyoya was quiet as he processed the information with a stoic face, "I see. That's a lot to handle for someone that seems weak but you have an inner strength like most priestesses." Mayu shrugged, "What do you do now?" Mayu told him that she worked at Chateau Bunny and was saving as much money as she could to start her business up once again and that she was taking care of her grandmother because her mother had funneled the money for her grandmother's care into the trust fund of her daughters. "Hold it," he put up a hand. Mayu was quiet, "You said that your _mother_ is taking money designated to the care of your _grandmother_ into the trust funds of your older _sisters_. Is this correct?" The woman nodded, "Interesting." He scribbled it into his book, she glanced at it, looked at Mori, and he only shrugged while Mayu looked at Kyoya. "Well I'll go over this and see what I can do. What's your ultimate goal out of all this?"

She thought for a little bit and held a warm smile, "What I truly want will only devastate my father and the Ishikawa Maple Company, I can't have that. It's his life and I will not ruin it for him but if there is a way so that Selka cannot get any money from him, then I'll be happy with that and, if it's at all possible, for my sisters to receive a very modest monthly allowance from the estate money should anything happen to my Da. As far as the business goes...it would be whatever he chooses in his will, I will not have any influence over his decision but I want him to see the truth of the woman that he married. He's the youngest of his siblings so he spoils my younger sisters but I believe that Selka spoils them ever moreso when he's working and he can't keep an eye on them." They were silent for a bit, "Thank you for your help."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll call you Mori." The man got up, he was about to leave but looked down at the Morinozuka male and patted his shoulder, "It was good to see you again." Takashi nodded with a smile while Kyoya left, Mayu watched him go, and the pair left the meeting spot. Kyoya had not gone far, he hid behind a nearby building to watch the pair, Mori embraced her, she chuckled, said that everything was going to work out, and asked him where he wanted to go but he shrugged so she suggested that they walk around, and he nodded. "Interesting." He scribbled in his notebook once more before disappearing completely from view.

Mayu whispered to Mori, "I'll ask Kairi for help, she knows some people that can find dirt on anybody anywhere no matter how high they are. I'd like to know Selka's past so I know who I'm dealing with."

"Good idea. You'll know your enemy."

"Knowing your enemy is power." Mori nodded while smiling down at her, he liked that determined face on her, he could clearly see that she was bent on winning against this newfound threat in her life. "I don't really care that she's going to tell your parents I'm a bunny, what I care about is what she's going to tell them about me."

"My parents met you, they know who you really are."

"Do they?" He looked down at her, "I beat my sisters with a broom in front of the Oshiro Twins. I don't think that's a good impression to tell anyone's parents let alone a family as prestigious as yours." Just as she spoke about them, Aran Oshiro stepped out from a chocolate store, he glanced to his side, and saw Mayu. She bowed to him, "Hello Mister Oshiro, what a pleasure running into you here."

Aran smiled, "You too but you can call me Aran. No need to be formal."

"Alright, this is Mori." The taller male nodded while the Oshiro twin nodded to him as well, "Why are you all the way out there?"

"Getting chocolate. This is the only place that has chocolate that I like."

"Ah I see, good choice then! How are you and your brother doing?"

He smiled, "We're doing fine. You know it really was a shock that day that you hit your sisters but I understand. We stayed behind to listen and then we did some snooping around and learned that you were the owner of Shining Grove Tea."

"Yeah..not anymore but I'm working on it."

"Well when you do get up and running once more, give me a call." He handed her a business card, she took it, and looked at it. Her eyes belied the shock that wasn't present on her face, he chuckled. "Shocker isn't it?" Mayu smiled and nodded, "Well we all have our secrets. I own Snow Gardens Beachhouse and I'm always looking around for items to add to the list for guests. Your tea was always delicious, the best that I've ever had so I want to carry it."

"Thank you so much! I'll be sure to put you down on the list right after Chateau Bunny and Blossom Cakes."

His eyes widened, "Chateau Bunny _and_ Blossom Cakes?! You really are building up carriers aren't you?"

She chuckled, "Well one place I work at and the other I was able to help out with a contract to carry Ishikawa Maple Syrup."

"I'll have to stop by the bunny place and see you..." he looked up at Mori, "if that's alright with you."

"It's fine."

"I won't tell anyone else. Mayu was pretty cool hitting her sisters with that broom while wearing a kimono."

She laughed, "I snapped. I haven't done it since but you never know."

Aran chuckled, "You got that right. You should look into investors, they can provide you with money to start up."

"Oh it's not the starting up that's the problem, it's growing the bushes because I have a special way of doing things with them that allow them to have that lovely taste."

"You love them very much."

"Shining Grove Tea is my child just as Snow Gardens Beachhouse is yours."

"You're right! You're probably only one of a few that understand that and perhaps it's because you have a business too. You know what," he pulled out two tickets, "here you go, these are a thank you for saving my brother and I from your sisters."

"Oh thank you so much! We'd love to go!" Mori nodded his agreement while the Oshiro male smiled at his newfound friends, the Ishikawa Maiden could clearly see that he didn't get very much interaction because of his status. "If you're ever in the area you can stop by Chateau Bunny and ask for Bun Bun or text me for a chat." She gave him her number, "You're a friend now Aran and I can see in your eyes that you don't have very many friends."

The Oshiro Twin was shocked but gave his number to her as well, and smiled, "You have a big heart Mayu and you're perceptive. You gave my brother and I great advice, we were there to see them as prospective wives, and you got us out of a very bad decision. We owe something in return, I'm sorry that this is all it is."

"Nonsense, this is wonderful. You offering to carry my tea is thanks enough, I'll consider this a thank you from your brother." She winked at him which made him laugh, she looked up at Mori, who only smirked, and Mayu added, "Mori and I will have to make it for Sunday, that's when I'm off but not this week perhaps next week."

"Any time is good but you should come by Saturday nights, it's a lot better. Thank you again Mayu, Atashii and I owe you our lives and our father's fortune."

"I'm glad I could help. Spread the word about the Ishikawa siblings, perhaps they'll be able to change their ways before it's too late or at least they'll be put on a very modest allowance when they do marry."

He laughed, "Of course! I'll tell everyone who wishes to see the Ishikawa family as prospectives that they need to be put on a small allowance and a prenuptial agreement signed. I'll also tell them that the Ishikawa Light Maiden is the wisest of all and to look forward to her Shining Grove Tea." Mayu laughed, thanked him, they bade one another farewell, she turned to look up at Mori, he was smiling at her.

"What?"

"You're making friends and clients."

"I'll take friends. Clients can come later."

"Big clients too."

She laughed, "How famous is this beachhouse?"

"They're sold out two months in advance." Mayu stared up at him and he nodded, "You're very kind Mayu."

"You always say that."

"It's true."

"But is your friend going to help?"

"He will."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

She nodded, it was satisfactory enough for her as they walked around, she pulled her fedora down a little bit more to keep her head a bit more warm. "Do you want to go look at furniture now? It's still early, I'm sure we can get it delivered tomorrow morning so we can spend all day setting it up." He nodded, "Great! It's going to be an adventure!" Mori chuckled but noticed that she stopped and rubbed the back of her neck, "This is a little embarrassing but I don't know where there are any stores..." Quickly he whipped out his phone, texted a number, and they waited for ten minutes before a black limo showed up. "That's too showy Mori." He chuckled once more while opening the door for her, "Thank you." He nodded, got in after her and told the driver to find them a furniture store, the male nodded, and grinned at the woman; she tilted her head just as the divider went up. "That's odd. Why was he grinning?"

"They never see me with anyone."

"Ah..so he'll tell your parents too."

"Yes."

Dark eyes noticed that she was smiling, "Good." He smiled as well while they enjoyed the quiet ride towards a store that would hold a potential coffee table and couch for Mayu's apartment. Mori watched as she moved closer to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she thanked him. He only nodded in return, Mayu's red eyes watched the scenery pass by until the vehicle stopped, Mori got out, helped Mayu out, and the driver stated that he would wait for them. She peeked in through the lowered window, "Thank you very much! I appreciate it." He nodded with that same grin as she left, Mori opened the door for her, and they entered the building. It was a large warehouse, she balked at the size of it, "I'm not sure where to start." He motioned for her to start on the left, she laughed at him, but took his advice while roaming around the floor samples.

Mori watched as she was very particular in what she wanted, only when something caught her eye did she stop to get a better view of it. As they progressed further into the warehouse, Mayu stopped in her tracks, Mori watched as she bolted to a table that she had seen feet away, he followed her quickly. He found her examining a wooden table, the thin sides and legs were engraved with ancient designs found on old paintings, it was dark red, the top was white frosted glass, with a similar design in the center. Mori gave a small smile as she literally got on her hands and knees to inspect it, she got up, and turned around abruptly which caused her to bump into Mori. He immediately wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her closer, she looked up at him, his smile had faded away, and she grinned. "You like?"

"Yes very much to both questions, the asked one and the unasked one!" Takashi released her as she looked around for an associate, there was one on the far side of the room, he smirked as she whistled loudly for him. The man looked at her, she pointed to the table, and he immediately rushed over to help them. "Ah, I got his attention." Mori chuckled while she looked up at him, but she was happy, he could tell by her twinkling cherry orbs. The associate came over, she asked about the price and how to purchase it, he handed her a form to fill out, she filled it out, and handed it back to him. "I'm looking for a sofa to go with it so I'll still be around."

"Of course Miss Ishikawa. If you need any thing at all then don't hesitate to whistle." She laughed and he smiled, "By the way, there is no assembly necessary with our products. They are delivered as you see them."

"Aww, you take all the fun out of things!"

The man chuckled, "We aim to make everything easy."

"Thank you, I'll let you know if I find a sofa."

"If you buy a three-piece set then you get a discount on it as well as free delivery for all of your items."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." He nodded and left them alone, Mayu tugged on Mori's sleeve, he looked down at her, she leaned up, he met her, and she whispered, "I'll have to find a big enough sofa for you to sleep on when you want to stay over." He was startled by her words, she smiled at him, while she went off to locate a sofa set. Mori sighed, rubbed a hand across his face, and hair, then followed after her. He received a text message, he glanced down, and texted Mitsukuni back stating that he was shopping with Mayu. When he asked where, Mori told him, and the next thing he knew; Mitsukuni and Reiko were there. Mayu looked over, "Reiko!" The Hanninozuka woman ran up to her, she hugged her, and Mayu told her about the table that she had picked out, and the woman began to help her look for a sofa set.

Mitsukuni nudged Takashi, "Taka, you've got a crush on her?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you here?"

"Helping her."

"Uh-huh. What else is going on?" Takashi told him about the meeting with Kyoya and what was going on with her family. "That's rough. She's so strong to bear that family for so many years. She's so happy." Takashi nodded while Mitsukuni chimed in, "I'm sure Reiko and Nekozawa would love to help out with their curses. They'd probably take effect really well." Mori chuckled and told him about the beachhouse tickets from Aran Oshiro, "Oh? You should go on Saturday night, it's going to be great."

"You've been?"

"Yup!" Mori was silent while they watched the two women look around for a sofa set. "You'll like it, it's relaxing, you can see the stars out there." Takashi nodded while they followed the women around, Mayu sighed with Reiko, eventually they were going to give up but Reiko spotted something far in the corner of the warehouse. It was in shadows and Mayu stated that she knew Reiko would find something hidden away because of her dark inclination. Reiko blushed at the compliment but they ventured in that direction to see what was hiding over there.

Mayu stared at it with Reiko, it was an oval shaped set that had a dark orange base with pastel yellow cushions, all upholstered with a soft fabric. What Mayu noticed most of all was that the sofa was the length of Mori, the loveseat smaller, and a single chair with two end tables "They're oval shaped..." Reiko nodded, "It's kind of cool."

"Yeah. Unique, definitely. I think it suits you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It matches you because the oval shape makes those sit closer together, like family or lovers. It's like you. You care for those close to you and you want them close to each other in your home."

Mayu chuckled and hugged Reiko, "You're right Reiko. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. You should make your home smell like peppermint all the time." The Ishikawa Maiden laughed and agreed that she would. She also said that she would develop a special candy cane tea just for her, and Reiko nodded, "I look forward to it."

"I'll have it ready by Christmas for sure." Reiko smiled and Mayu looked around for the associate, she put her fingers in her mouth, and whistled. The man eagerly made his way over to her, Mayu looked at the end tables that were with the set, they were pastel yellow with vine patterns engraved on them, and dark orange shelves. "I like those too..." Reiko said that she should get it all and Mayu laughed, "I think I will."

"Yes?" asked the associate.

"I'd like this set with the two end tables."

"Oh...I didn't know we still had this here."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a closeout set, we haven't carried it for many years now. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'd like it."

"Alright." The man got the forms out, she filled them out and made sure to indicate that she wanted the end tables as well. "Alright, just follow me to the front and we can get all of this taken care of. When would you like it delivered?"

"Tomorrow morning would be great."

"There's an extra fee for that."

"That's fine." The man nodded, when the five of them reached the front, Mayu watched as he typed up the receipt, she looked it over to make sure it was correct but found that the math was off by several thousand yen. Immediately her brow darted down, "You over charged me on the closeout set by two thousand yen and another thousand on the end tables."

The man looked at it and gave a nervous chuckle, "I suppose I did. So sorry about that, I'll get it fixed right now." Once it was adjusted, she looked it over again, read everything very carefully, and signed it. Mayu reached into her market tote, pulled out her zippered pouch, pulled out the appropriate money without anyone seeing how much she actually carried on her, and handed it over to the man. He gave her change, and stated with a smile, "Thank you so much for choosing us! We hope to do business with you again and you should have your delivery by three in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Thank you very much." The group left, Mayu was satisfied and elated at her new furniture, "The moment that it's delivered you can all come over and see it!"

They chuckled and Reiko said, "You sould get an area rug to put in the center."

"Great idea! But I have no idea what to look for in a rug."

"That's okay, neither do I." Mayu chuckled and stated how she wished she could knit but didn't have any tools or yarn. "You knit?"

"Yes. I was taught by my Gammy. I made a scarf and a blanket for my arranged marriage but when it was cancelled I gave the scarf to my Da and the blanket to my Gammy. I'd love to make a new one." Her red eyes had drifted over to Mori who was talking with Mitsukuni about Yasuchika and Satoshi. Reiko smiled and nudged her, Mayu laughed, "Yeah...I'll get on that sometime next week."

"Take your time Mayu. You're working very hard."

"I know but the sooner I can save up money then the sooner I can get the rest of my tea bushes and the business up once more."

"I can help."

"I couldn't ask that of you Reiko! You're doing enough by being my friend."

The woman smiled, "I can help you get the tea bushes that you can't normally find."

"Oh?" Reiko nodded, Mayu grinned, brought out a piece of paper, and wrote down three types of flowering plants that she wanted to get. She handed it to Reiko, "Hmm..hibiscus, jasmine, dandelion, elderberry, and juniper. Done! I can get all of these for you."

"Thank you so much Reiko, I appreciate all of the help."

"Nonsense you're my friend, I help my friends. I must say that I'm a little curious as to how you make your tea so I'll be over to see!" Mayu hugged her again and she added, "By the way Umehito Nekozawa, the Black Magic Club leader, says that he thanks you for your praise and the power of Lady Amaterasu's shadow you bestowed unto him. For that he wanted me to give you this." Reiko pulled out a Belzeneff doll, "It's the very first Belzeneff doll." Mayu took it gently and rubbed her face all over it.

"He's adorable! I love him!" Reiko smiled as she continued to rub her face on it and she noticed the writing on the back. "What's this?" Reiko explained that it was a talisman to protect her from all levels of dark magic, curses included. Mayu gave a warm smile, tucked the doll away in her tote, and said, "He'll never leave my tote or my side. I'll carry Belzeneff with me always. Can you tell him that the Ishikawa Light Maiden is truly grateful to him and Belzeneff for giving me a totem of him."

"I'll pass that along to him."

"Thank you Reiko. You're sweet." She smiled at her friend, Mayu adjusted her tote so that it sat higher up on her body for protection from any curses. It was then that Mayu decided to tell Reiko of Kyoya and her mother. The Hanninozuka black magic user nodded and reassured her that everything is going to be alright. "I know it will now because I have Belzeneff with me." Reiko smiled, glad that Mayu wasn't making fun of the doll but taking it seriously. Mayu looked at the wife of Mitsukuni and gave a warm smile, "I am a servant of Lady Amaterasu and I do not shun any religion or belief. I believe that Belzeneff is as real as Lady Amaterasu. Where there is light there is dark, a ray of sunshine, a moonbeam, and where there is a illuminating light there is a shadow cast from it. Two sides of a coin that are always in balance and never disrupted." Reiko hugged her once more and thanked her for understanding. Mayu nodded and asked, "What now? I'm done shopping."

"Do you want to get something to eat or drink?" The maiden shrugged to which Reiko looked over, "Honey, Mori, do you want to get something to eat or drink? We're free all afternoon." They all nodded so Reiko suggested, "Let's get sashimi." Mayu held a look of concern but she reassured her that it was her treat, still Mayu wasn't sure, but with a little encouragement she conceded to her will. The Hanninozuka woman was happy and they all climbed into Mori's limo so that they could go to a sashimi restaurant.

-::::::-

As the night progressed, Mayu realized that Mori liked to drink sake with his raw fish, she was shocked the entire evening, she kept questioning Mitsukuni about it but she didn't get any real answers from him, just those little knowing smirks, and a tiny bit of information to keep her guessing. "First I learn that when he's tired he's flirtatious and now this. Is he _more_ flirtatious when he's tipsy or less?"

"I'm not sure Mayu. I've never seen him drink around a young woman before."

"Ah, then this is new to both of us." He laughed and nodded while they ate their food, Mori kept picking up pieces from his plate and letting Mayu try it. So, in return, she decided to do the same, and this made Reiko laugh. The afternoon progressed smoothly with Honey and Reiko laughing at Mori's antics towards Mayu, she was laughing as well but couldn't keep up with his demands so she looked at Reiko for help. The woman only shrugged, the Ishikawa Maiden took in a deep breath, looked up at Mori, and snuggled under his arm. It made him blink a few times, she rubbed her face all over his chest, and looked up at him with a sheepish grin. "Mine."

"Ya." Mori grabbed her, pulled her close, and rubbed his face on hers, she laughed at his antics, once more pleading with Reiko to help her out. Mitsukuni laughed while Reiko snapped a photo of them together, Mori was nuzzling her neck, and she was laughing because it was ticklish.

"Mori, I'm ticklish there!" He continued to nuzzle her until she was laughing so hard that she could barely breathed. "Stop! Stop! I can't breathe!" Mori stopped as he moved her onto his lap, she was breathing heavily, he glanced over her shoulder to stare at the cleavage that was shown to him from his view. Mitsukuni nudged Reiko, she snapped another photo on her phone, and immediately began to compile a set to send to Mayu and Mori. Honey laughed and nodded, Mayu was still breathing heavily while leaning over to grab her drink, she sipped it, and sighed, "Much better."

Reiko grinned, "Mori, you're a little drunk so why don't you stay with Mayu." The white haired female only stared at her new friend but it was Mori who was considering it. He leaned over to Mayu and asked if he could stay, she stared into those dark eyes, sighed, and nodded with a smile. Mori nuzzled her neck once more and she laughed. "I'm glad. It will be easier for him to stay with you instead of returning home drunk. He might slip something out."

"I understand. Thank you for thinking ahead Reiko."

"You're welcome Mayu but I have no guarantees that his driver won't say anything." They all laughed while Mitsukuni paid the bill, they left, climbed into the limo, and headed towards Mayu's home. Reiko looked and smiled at Mistukuni, "You live here?" She nodded and said that she had a wonderful neighbor who knew Mori. "What's his name?"

"Ranka."

Honey smiled, "He's the father of our friend."

"So his daughter is friends with you as well?"

"Yes. Ranka's a good guy."

"I know." Mayu laughed with them, she turned around to face the driver, "Thank you sir. Mori's going to stay with me for the night. I don't want him to go home like this, I'm not sure it's proper for him to face his parents in this state." The driver nodded and said how considerate she was, she smiled, "Thank you again." He nodded, Mayu got out, Mori followed suit, although he kept a hand on top of her head, she laughed, she said her farewells to the Haninozukas, and headed into her complex. Mori was simply following her lead, once they reached her apartment, she opened it, ushered him inside, then closed it behind her. Mori removed his shoes, he waited for her to remove her boots, once they were off, she nudged them into place with her feet next to Mori's and placed her bag on the rack; she removed her phone. "Well here's my home."

He looked around, "It's nice."

"Thank you." Mori looked down at her, "Do you want a shower while I make some coffee?" He nodded, she made a motion for him to follow her to her room. He watched as she dug out her sleeping kimono that she had taken with her, handed it to him, and said, "I'm sure this will bring back memories. Go on. I'll be back with some coffee." Takashi nodded, his dark eyes noticed that she placed her phone on the end table in her bedroom, he watched her go, then proceeded to enter the bathroom; meanwhile Mayu was in the living room. She stopped by the front door to remove her coat, scarf, hat, gloves, and then returned to the kitchen. She began to make the coffee, it was instant but she knew Mori wouldn't mind, she grabbed her sweetened condensed milk, poured the water in as well as the grounds into two cups, added the milk, then stirred until it was all dissolved. Mayu grabbed them and headed into her bedroom, the moment that she did, Mori exited the shower, his clothes were balled up, she chuckled. The cups were placed on the table, she took his clothes, laid them out on her bed, folded them neatly, took his phone and placed it next to hers, then placed them on top of her bureau. "Alright, my turn." Mori took a seat on the bed, he picked one cup, and watched as she removed her pink nightgown, robe, and some extra undergarments from her bureau. Mayu entered the bathroom, shut the door, and it was then that he noticed there was no lock on her door, he chuckled, picked up his phone, and scrolled through his messages.

Mori sipped the coffee, his eyes landed on the newest picture message, he opened it, and looked at the two photos that Reiko had taken. He smiled, they were fun photographs, Mayu was smiling and laughing happily in the picture, and he noticed that he was nuzzling her neck. "Cute," came his quiet words, "I won't let her go." Then there was a phone call, he blinked, and realized it was Kyoya. "Yes?" Mori listened to what his friend had to say, there was something he could do but he would need some more information on Selka, and Mori nodded. "Mayu's employer has some connections to get information. She's going to ask her for help." Kyoya stated that it was good and to contact him once she had the information, "I'll let you know. Thank you Kyoya." It was then that his Ootori friend asked him if he was drunk, he chuckled, "A little." They said their farewells, he hung up the phone, he placed it back on the table, then looked to see Mayu exit the room, her robe was tied at her waist, and she was towel drying her hair. It obscured her view of him but he watched her, once it was finished, she put the towel back in the bathrom then flipped her hair back. It was fluffy all around, she chuckled, walked over, took her cup, then sat down next to Mori. "Good coffee."

"Thanks, it's instant." He chuckled, "Reiko's going to help me procure some flowering plants so I can start getting some tea out there." Mori nodded while placing his empty cup on the table, Mayu finished hers as well, placed it next to his, then said, "I don't have a television so there's really nothing of interest to do here. I'm sorry Mori."

Takashi grabbed her at the waist, she laughed while he fell back against her pillows, she was next to him with her legs draped over his, "There's plenty to do here." Immediately Mayu's face flushed which made him laugh heartily, he placed a hand on her cheek, "I won't do anything that you don't want me to." She turned her face, kissed the palm of his hand, and thanked him. "You're welcome." She stared into his dark eyes and he looked into those ruby ones, Mayu smiled, snuggled against his chest, and whispered something. "Hm? What did you say?"

"I said that I'm glad you agreed to the proposal."

"Why?"

Those shining supernova irises looked up at him, "I think my life would be lonely if I hadn't met you and your family. I really like Reiko and Mitsukuni and I really like you too Mori."

He smiled, "I like you too Snowbelle." She smiled at him, he was about to lean in but her phone chimed, he glanced over his shoulder at it, Mayu asked him to hand it to her but he smirked, "You're going to have to climb." She chuckled, sat up, leaned over him, grabbed her phone, and she stayed like that with her flat stomach leaning on his side, and her chest on his back. Mori's eyes roamed over her figure, he watched as her waist flared out to her hips then her robe ended at her knees to show her toned legs. Mayu muttured something that drew his attention to her, "Hm?"

The phone was placed back on the table and she sat back, "Kairi says that she'll be right on it when Monday comes. I have to be in an hour early for set up but once the shop opens you can come by."

"I will."

"Thank you Mori." He smiled at her while nuzzling her neck once more, she laughed, "That tickles!" He murmured that he knew and continued to do it. Mayu could barely breathed between her fits of laughter until he stopped so she could catch her breath. Her chest was heaving as she laid against her pillows, Mori took this opportunity to lay his head on her lap, he snuggled against her body, and she patted his back. "You're a handful when you're drunk." He chuckled, "But I wouldn't change it for the world." Mori smiled and kissed her stomach, it made her heart flutter, and he could hear it so he refrained from doing it again. Mayu leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "Good night Mori."

"Good night Snowbelle." Mayu adjusted her position just a little and Mori found his face on her lap between her legs, he smirked, sat up, and pulled her towards him. Her head rested on his shoulder while they both stared up at the ceiling, the air conditioner turned on, and there was a low hum. The two of them fell asleep to that sound, Mori had his arms wrapped around her, and she wrapped her arms around his.

-:::::-

When morning approached, Mayu was already awake, the cups were cleaned, she made breakfast for him, his eyes fluttered open, and he abruptly sat up. Wondering for a few minutes where he was until the events caught up in his foggy mind. Mori rubbed his face, he heard soft footsteps, he looked to see Mayu dressed, she brought him some food, it was fried eggs on toast with ham, lettuce, a cup of tea, and miso soup. He nodded to her, she only had a bowl of rice with yams, sesame seeds, and miso soup. Mori noticed that she wore her coral lipstick and golden brown eye shadow, it matched her skin tone, and he liked the warm autumn colors. He was going to eat until he saw her place her hands together, he put his dishes on the end table next to hers, he copied her. "Lady Amaterasu bless this day with your shining rays and may it bring my grandmother good health and my Da's business prosperity. Thank you for placing Mori in my path to brighten my life as one of your glorious shining rays." She looked over at him, he leaned over, kissed the top of her head, and she smiled. They ate in silence, when everything was finished, she took all the bowls and cups together. "I cleaned your clothes so you can get changed if you want." He nodded as she left, his eyes roamed over her body once more, he looked at the clean and pressed clothes on the bureau, he smiled, and grabbed them. Once changed the kimono was folded neatly and put on top of her bureau.

He entered the living room, noticed that she didn't have a kitchen table and said, "You need a dining table."

"That's why I got the sofa set!"

"Dining table."

She laughed, "Alright next month I'll work on getting one okay?" He nodded but watched as she fed her plants and told them how good they were doing. It brought Mori back to that first time he had met her in the greenhouse. She sprayed their leaves, the soil, placed the fertilizer in the pot, and went on to the next one. He noticed there was a much larger one, "Yes, you're growing very well my little rosehip! You were the first then and you're the first now except this time no one is going to hurt you." He smiled, once she finished, she placed the bottle on the counter, rotated all of their pots, and allowed the sunlight from the kitchen window to land on their leaves. "All done, I guess now we wait until three." Mori nodded, looked around, and realized there was no where to sit so he opted for the floor. Mayu chuckled and took a seat next to him but not before grabbing two glasses of iced barley tea. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"I'd like to meet your brother one day. He seems like a fun person." Mori smirked, his phone had been placed back in his pocket, her phone as well, and it was hers that beeped. She pulled it out and looked at it, "Reiko sent me photos of us together!" She showed them to Mori who nodded and she only smiled, set one as a her wallpaper, "There. Now I'll always have you with me." She showed it to him, it was the picture of him nuzzling her neck and her laughing, he nodded once more while sipping his cool tea. "You know, I've been working there a week and this is my first day off. I'm not entirely sure what to do because I've always had a regimen at the estate but here, anything goes." They were silent for a time and she added, "I really need to get knitting supplies..." Mori smirked while sipping his tea, she glanced up at him, "Some people may find it hard to talk to you to when you're not tired or a little drunk but you're fine no matter what." He blinked a few times at her and gave her a quizzical expression, "Most people would be unnerved by your silent nature but I like it. It reminds me of my younger years when I used to spend a lot of time by the maple trees. Good times."

Mori leaned over, "You can have them again."

"How?" He only gave her a wink, she scrunched up her nose at him, he rubbed his nose on hers, when he leaned back, she wiggled it like a rabbit. Takashi stared, he asked her to do it again, and she complied; it was then that she noticed there was a light blush on his face. "What?"

"Too cute." She laughed and asked what he would do if she kept doing it, he shrugged, so she thought about it, and sipped her tea. The moment that she pulled her glass down, she wiggled her nose again, once more there was that light blush on his face. Mori leaned forward, their noses touched, and she did it again, this time he placed his lips against her ear, and whispered, "If you keep doing that I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold back." When he leaned away from her, Mayu's face was pink all over, he chukled while she turned to drink her tea once more, the pinkish hue faded, "I may still be a little drunk."

She chuckled, "I can see that but I'll keep that in mind. Do you remember everything you say and do no matter how drunk you are?" Mori nodded, "I'll remember that for the future." He furtively looked at her but she kept her secret, they finished their tea, she took the glasses into the kitchen, placed them in the sink, and looked at her phone for the time. "It's still only ten in the morning, would you like to come with me to get some supplies?" He nodded, "Great!" Mori grabbed his own coat from the rack, he noticed that she had placed it there from the prior night, he watched as she pulled on her tweed coat, the rustic gloves, matching hat, and her tote. The phone stayed in her pocket, she checked her bag to make sure that everything was in there, Belzeneff included, and opened the door.

They left, she locked up, Mori watched as the keys were placed in her tote, they headed out into the morning, Mayu lead him to the local craft store. She entered, his gaze was always on her as she knew exactly what she wanted to get but weighed her options on the colors. "Hm...what colors do I want?" The Ishikawa Maiden had grabbed her essential knitting tools, batting, regular thread, needles, and now her eyes were roaming over the yarn. "What would be good?" Mori only watched her with a small imperciptible smile as she was so focused on her yarn hunting that she didn't notice her hand was rubbing her chest. He chuckled, stayed close to her, until she piped up, "Ah! That's it!" Immediately she grabbed a ball of golden yellow, white, red, and orange. "This is perfect! Yes, this will do nicely." He noticed that she grabbed just enough for the one blanket that she was going to knit, she placed everything on the counter, was about to reach into her tote for money, but noticed that Mori paid for it. When she looked up at him, he only nodded to her, she smiled, took her bag, placed it in her market tote, and thanked the clerk. Once outside she asked, "Why?"

He only shrugged while Mayu chuckled, she leaned up, he leaned down, and she placed a kiss on his cheek, "You're welcome Snowbelle." They headed back to her apartment, she didn't realize that Rosette and Colette were in the city, they had spotted her with Mori, both of them gasped, and the martial artist had seen them. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, placed his lips on the top of her head, and made sure that he made eye contact with her sisters. His eyes held animosity and malice towards the older siblings of his precious bunny. They gasped, immediately ran inside a shop, and Mori continued to glare at them as they passed by; then he took Mayu into an ally to avoid them, they disappeared and Mayu guided him back to her apartment complex. She was going to enter her home with him until the delivery men showed up and she squeaked with joy.

"Come in come in!" Mayu pushed open the door, she had them place them in random spots in the room, once finished, she tipped them, and they left. The door closed behind them, Mayu locked it, removed her coat, hat, gloves, and scarf. Her tote was on the coat rack along with Mori's jacket. He had also removed his other outer layers. "You're going to help?" He nodded, "Thank you so much Mori!" Once more he nodded while pushing the sofa in the position that she wanted it, it faced the wall where a television would go. The love seat was placed adjacent to it with the chair the same way on the opposite side. The coffee table was placed between them all, one end table was placed by the love seat, and the other by the chair. "It's perfect!" Mori nodded, she quickly retrieved some iced barely tea, he took it, and drank the glass down, she refilled it, and he was able to slow down this time. Mayu took a seat on the sofa, "Come sit! It's so comfy!" Mori took a seat with her, he placed his glass on the table, and leaned back; Mayu grabbed his feet and put them on the table. "Our secret!" He chuckled and relaxed on the sofa, "It's really comfortable. I could totally sleep on this thing." Mori nodded in agreement while she looked over at him, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes. You're a very good hostess."

"I've had plenty of practice! Although I still think I'm naive in some areas."

"That you are but it's adorable." Mayu smiled at him, "Can I watch you knit?" She nodded, grabbed her supplies then set up everything on the coffee table, Mori rested his elbow on the end of the sofa, he placed his head in his hand, and watched her fingers work quickly. "You're fast."

"I've had a lot of practice. I knit a scarf in about an hour and a half and a blanket probably in a few days. But I always add batting to the back and a sheet of cotton to keep it from itching. It's a great thing to have in winter when you don't want to use heat or don't have any." Mori smiled while he watched as she curled her legs under her body, her fingers wrapped the thread, pulled it, and made the next loop. "My first blanket was of Ancient, the big maple tree on the estate. This time, though, I'm going to make Lady Amaterasu from that game _Ookami_ because I really like that rendition of her. It suits her." Takashi nodded while Mayu hummed a tune to herself while knitting, he felt himself slowly drift off to sleep, the lingering drunkenness finally taking effect on him. Mayu smiled over at him, she kept knitting because she didn't want to disturb him but her mind turned to the earlier conversation of her bunny nose wiggle. Red orbs looked at the sleeping male, her voice was quiet, "What did you mean by 'I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold back'? What does that mean Mori? I have a hunch but I really want to know if it means what I think it means and if does then why _are_ you holding back?" He was sleeping soundly, she knew she wouldn't get an answer and she also knew that Mitsukuni wouldn't tell her either. So her knitting needles were put down momentarily so she could text Reiko that her furniture had arrived, immediately there was a response that asked if she could come by, and she replied quietly, "Of course you can but Mori's sleeping on the new couch." Mayu chuckled at her friend words, so she waited for them to come over, in the mean time she continued to knit, and listen to the Morinozuka male's steady breathing.

A few hours passed, Mayu gently woke him up, he sat up groggy but regained his senses, she smiled at him, "Reiko and Mitsukuni are just outside, I thought I should let you know." He nodded, rubbed his eyes, and watched as she invited them inside. Reiko exclaimed how perfect it was while Honey bounced around the apartment, immediately there was a tray of iced barely tea and tea cookies on the table, Reiko took a seat on the loveseat, grabbed a glass, and smiled at everything.

"It's very quaint here."

"Thanks."

She nibbled a cookie then stared at it, "This is wonderful! What is it?"

"It's a simple tea cookie."

"I really like it. It goes great with the tea."

"I have a knack for pairing things together." She laughed, "That's probably why my tea was so successful." Mitsukuni had taken to sitting next to Takashi, who was fully awake now, and was being given a teasing stare from his cousin.

"What Mitsukuni?"

"Taka, do you really have a crush on her?"

Mori leaned over, "She does this bunny nose wiggle. When she does it, I can barely control myself."

"Maybe you should let go."

"No."

"Why?"

"Not yet."

"Can I ask her to do it?"

Mori sighed and nodded, "But keep it brief."

"Okay." Mitsukuni said, "Mayu, Takashi says that you can wiggle your nose like a bunny?" Mayu said that she could, "Oh can I see it? I love bunnies!" Mayu laughed and nodded, she didn't even need to concentrate as her nose wiggled like a rabbit, Mitsukuni clapped his hands together, "That's awesome! You should do that for your work."

"Nah, my guests get enough attention, they're not allowed to see that."

Reiko chuckled and her and Mitsukuni had a hunch about the reason but it was the black magic user that asked, "What are you knitting?"

"Lady Amaterasu."

"Good choice! Have you heard from your boss?"

Mayu nodded, "Yes, she's going to ask them tomorrow so by Tuesday or Wednesday I should have some information about my mother's past that my father may not know about. Although..I think there is a reunion coming up sometime for the holiday."

"Which holiday?"

"Usually the spring time is when everyone comes to the Ishikawa Estate. I haven't seen my uncles in years or my aunts so it will be fun...I think." Mayu tried to remember what happened the last time but it was all blank, she shrugged, "I don't think anything good happened last time since I can't remember but perhaps it was a long time ago." Mayu shrugged to show that it didn't bother her and Reiko laughed while eating the cookie.

"Can you teach me how to make these cookies?"

"Of course I can! It's so simple that there's no way you can mess it up!"

Reiko laughed, "Good! I want to make something for Honey."

Mayu nodded as the boys spoke to one another, "Don't worry. I'll give you the written recipe with instructions so you can have a reference."

"Thank you so much!" Reiko hugged Mayu, she chuckled and returned the embrace, "I'll be sure to get those flowers for you. Perhaps in a few weeks."

"Take your time but I do have a question." Reiko nodded and told her about the bunny wiggle earlier and what Mori had said to her. "What do you think that means? He was very ambiguous so I'm at a loss as to how to interpret that."

Reiko smiled, leaned over and whispered, "It means that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from wanting to ravish you with his love." Mayu's eyes widened as she whispered that she had a feeling that's what he meant, "But it seems that he knows your relationship isn't there yet so he's waiting but letting you know his boundaries before something happens that you don't want. He's very courteous to you but I think he's not sure where he stands either."

"I can see that but it's nice to know. Thank you." Reiko nodded while Mayu thought about the next cosplay date at the cafe, "I'm not sure what it is but she told me that she would let me know a week in advance and I have no intention of telling Mori. Let it be a surprise right?" Reiko nodded and then decided to ask her if she could ask a very personal question. "Sure, ask away."

"How do you see your relationship with Mori?"

"Well...it's complicated now but I do consider him a very dear friend. One that I don't think I'd be able to live without at this point." She nodded, "Why?" Reiko grinned and said that it was a secret, "Do you plan on sharing this secret?" Reiko said only with her husband and Mayu laughed, "Fair enough." When the black magic user asked her about beyond friendship, Mayu looked at her glass, and a warm smile appeared on her face as her voice was barely audible but Reiko was able to hear it. "One day I hope that we can be more than friends and I hope that one day, you and I can be family."

Reiko smiled, Mayu looked at her, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Mayu smiled, the two women hugged one another and Reiko whispered, "Don't worry. I have a good feeling that what you want will come to pass. You are blessed Mayu, Lady Amaterasu has truly blessed you and I know this for a fact. Umehito convened with Belzeneff and he told them that the Sun Goddess shines bright upon her chosen maiden of the maple and that she has also allowed him to use the power of her shadow. So Umehito and Belzeneff protect you from all black magic and bad luck with the doll."

"I keep him with me all the time. He stays in my tote but at night I move him to my bedside and snuggle with him unless Mori's there." Reiko laughed with her and Mayu couldn't help but grin as the two males stared at them since they were whispering to each other until they laughed out loud.

"What's up over there you two?" asked Honey.

Reiko and Mayu both grinned and replied, "Our secret!" Mori looked at Mitsukuni and they both shrugged in response which made them all laugh.


	6. The Power of the Ootori Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club _it rightfully belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only claim ownership of Mayu Ishikawa (a.k.a. Bun Bun) and the Ishikawa Family. This story is inspired by _Desire Climax_ and _Kaichou-wa Maid-Sama._

**Chapter 6** - The Power of the Ootori Family

Monday rolled around too quickly for anyone but Mayu had already made her way to the shop, when she entered, she realized that Kairi wasn't there. So she headed to the back room to change, Saki was there, she smiled at the rookie, "You're going to have take care of the floor yourself for a little while. Kairi's running late but I'm sure you can handle it." Mayu nodded, "I also need to tell you that your maid outfit was somehow damaged so we've sent it in for repairs. There is another one if you want to wear it."

"Of course I'll wear it. I'm here as a bunny maid and I'll do my job no matter what."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Saki reached into a red cabinet, she handed it to Mayu, "If Kairi asks, I warned you."

"I know." Saki patted her shoulder while Mayu changed into the new outfit, it was nothing like her usual one, this one had the top half of a corset that connected down to a skirt that fit at well above mid-thigh, and a garter. Mayu smirked, she pulled it on, tightened it as much as she could handle, pulled her flesh up, then slipped on the white thigh-high stockings, there were little bells that dangled from the bows on the top. She strapped on the bell choker, white lace gloves, and finally her ears. She also noted that the fluffy white tail was on the back as well, she grinned, and headed over to the make-up counter. One white glove was removed, her skilled hand put on the face of Bun Bun, however she made more strokes with the whiskers and fur imitation to make it more realistic. She cleaned her hand, slipped on the glove once more, then placed her feet into those white heels; Mayu headed out into the dining room in order to set everything up. This time she did a bit of extra work by laying out more utensils in both stations, cups, napkins, and coasters.

Ren entered the dining room and gasped, red eyes glanced over, she smiled while Ren exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I thought no one would ever wear it!" She tilted her head which caused her ears to move with her, "I made that outfit. Kairi wanted a new dress but the other bunnies didn't like it so it just sat in the cupboard." There were tears in her eyes, Mayu embraced the pastry chef, Saki had peeked out to see the commotion, and smiled. "I'm glad that it fits you."

"I really like it Ren. I think I'll wear it from now on."

She backed up, "Really?"

Mayu nodded, "Of course. I think it suits Bun Bun better. Don't you?" She turned around to give a little shimmy which caused her tail to swish back and forth quickly. Saki and Ren both laughed while she grinned, "I have to finish up out here." They both nodded and said that if she needed anything to holler for them, "Merci mes amis!" They chuckled at her while she finished her preparations, she turned the sign over, unlocked the door, and pulled it open for Mori to enter. He strolled in, took his usual spot in the corner, and she immediately retrieved him coffee and water. Mori looked up at her, he became slack-jawed at her appearance, Mayu took one index finger, pushed under his chin lightly, and whispered, "Bienvenue maitre de la maison." Once more he simply stared at her as her familiar maid critic entered, she approached him, and gave him the same familiar greeting.

He smiled at her, "I see you have a new outfit Bun Bun."

"Of course! Don't you think it suits me just fine maitre?" She gave a little turn then shimmied to wiggle her tail. He chuckled and agreed with her as she lead him to his regular seat, "Will you be staying longer today?" The man nodded, "C'est tellement bon d'entendre maitre!" Once more the man smiled as she left to get his latte, he gazed at the menu while Mori watched her, she had disappeared around the corner, reappeared with a latte; this time she had taken her time to make a single rosette for him. "You may take a photograph if you wish it." The critic indicated that he wanted the strawberry cheesecake, "Merveilleux!" Mayu bounded off to place his order, he smiled at her, and it was then that he noticed Mori watching the area that she had disappeared.

"You her boyfriend?" Takashi gazed towards him and nodded, "Good for you, she's a cute one." He nodded once more while the man chuckled, "You're not very talkative but that's alright, she does enough." Mori nodded again and the man grinned, "I'm Kira Mattagawa, Maid Cafe critic extraordinaire so you have no worries about me." Takashi nodded again while the man smiled, "Pleased to meet you." Mayu returned with his cheesecake, it was decorated beautifully, he placed it next to the latte art, and took a photograph together. "Thank you Bun Bun."

"My pleasure maitre. Enjoy." He nodded as he watched her greet the next customer that entered, she was lively, bouncing around her designated waiting area while leaving Kairi's empty in case she decided to show up. Mayu was able to refill Mori's coffee and check up on Kira while taking another order from another patron. Mori was watching as her little side started to fill up drastically, once it was full, another man entered, Mayu approached him. "Bienvenue maitre de la maison." The man looked around and Mayu put on a sad face, "If you're looking for Jackie, she's not in as of yet. She's late, she's late for a very important date." The man looked at her and burst out laughing at her white rabbit joke, she smiled, "If you want you're more than welcome to wait but I'm not sure how long she'll be. I'm sorry."

He waved his hand, "Don't be. That joke was just what I needed to brighten up my day. Do you happen to have an opening?"

"Not right now but if you would like to wait for a moment or two then there should be one."

"I'll wait Bun Bun."

"Merci maitre." He smiled as she left to take care of her customers, once one paid and left, she quickly cleared off that table, she guided the man to his spot, then asked what he'd like. He wanted a latte, she nodded, "Tres bien!" Mayu left to get his latte, when she returned, there were double rosettes on it, he smiled at her, then ordered his cherry pie. She jotted it down in her notepad, slipped the book into her apron, then proceeded to greet the next customer. "I'm sorry but that half is under construction." The man looked at it then looked at her and laughed, she smiled, "I can put you on a list." He nodded while she quickly grabbed a second pad, she wrote his last name on it along with how many in his party. "It shouldn't be too long maitre." The man said for her to take her time and she smiled at him while taking care of her other patrons. All the while Mori was watching her, she even refilled his coffee and checked up on him as well, his mind was wandering to her as she moved around gracefully, and made a different joke about the opposite side of the room to each customer that entered.

Her small section was always full and always rotating with different patrons, all the while Mori watched how she interacted with each one with the same kind and gentle voice and mannerisms that she had been raised with although he noted that there was that sultry bunny flair added to it. He lifted the cup to his lips, there was a smirk there, and when the cup was removed from obstructing his visage, it vanished. _She's so kind. For her to be born with sisters like those of Rosette, Colette, Talia, and Valia she deserves much better...I can give her that. But not yet, I'll let her bide her time with her tea until she's ready. The only thing that I can do is sit by and watch her work. I wish she would let me help her, things would go a lot more quickly but then I also understand her reasoning. Mayu is very strong despite her outward appearance but that shimmy..._ Once more she shimmied to show off her new outfit, the others were all agreeing how it was such a wonderful choice. _I wonder if she'll do that for me in her nightgown._ He rubbed a hand across his face as he watched the critic leave, he waved to Mori, who returned to the gesture, and watched as the man gave her a tip that was three times what he normally gave. Mayu didn't even notice, she thanked him very much for staying longer, and he replied that he was going to write another article about her, she squealed with joy and thanked him some more.

The other patrons all giggled at her antics, she waved to him, Mayu quickly turned around, cleaned off his table, and sat down another patron. Mori glanced at his watch, this had been going on for over an hour now, and still no sign of Kairi. Dark eyes looked towards the pastry kitchen, Saki poked her head out, she gave Mori a thumbs up, and he nodded. On cue, Kairi came bounding in all dressed up as Jackie, she slid to a stop, and announced, "I'm so sorry that I'm late-"

"We all know." She looked at her quizzically, "You're late, you're late because you had a very important date." Kairi stared at her then burst out laughing, Mayu grinned. "You can take the next hour!" She laughed even more while she began to fill up her side of the room, Mayu turned around to her guest and jotted down what he wanted. Mayu nodded and left to get his requested tea, she was smiling to herself as she made it, once it was brewed, she placed everything on a tray, and brought it out to him. Once the order was taken, she headed back into the area, but flour exploded out every where, she was covered all over the front of her in it, she turned around, shook it all off, and chuckled. But it was then that she felt a sneeze coming on, everyone watched as she sneezed, it was a small feminine sneeze but strong enough to make her whole body shake. The rest of the flour flew off of her, she quickly disappeared to clean her nose but she refused to clean off her face, and returned with an apple tart for the man. "Enjoy maitre." He nodded with a smile while she left to go see what had happened, the moment that she entered, she gasped.

Ren and Saki were staring at a pile of burnt brownies, she looked at them, and watched as they both sighed and were going to throw them away but she stopped them. Instead she wrote down instructions for them, she handed the paper to them, and put her index finger over her mouth to shush them. Saki read the instructions and nodded with a smile, "Thank you Bun Bun."

"Any time." Within thirty minutes, there were brownie truffles being served, every one liked them, she saved a few for Mori, he took one bite, looked up at her, and she winked at him while he smirked. Kairi was exclaiming how good they were and was apologizing to other patrons that they had run out. Once it was calm, Kairi looked at Mayu and asked her what those were, "Brownie Balls." Kairi laughed at the name, "I know, bad word choice but that's what they are. Super easy to make."

"I know, I'll have to add them to the menu or make them a special item." Mayu nodded, "You can go ahead and finish up your side work." Mayu nodded and started working on that while Mori waited for her, she finished, and was going to head to the back but Kairi stopped her. The Ishikawa Maiden looked at her employer, "Thank you for taking care of this place for a little while. I'm glad it was in such good hands. Thumper and Pippie are seasoned maids but even they wouldn't have had the idea to keep it to one side." The maiden smiled, "By the way, there's a folder for you in your locker."

"Thank you so much Jackie!" She hugged her, Kairi returned the embrace, when Mayu parted, she only nodded.

"I haven't looked at it but from what he told me, it's pretty in depth so you may want to be careful who you show it to." Mayu nodded, "Good. Once that woman is dealt with we can continue on with our bunny lives!" Mayu grinned and nodded once more while heading towards the back, she removed her outfit, and heard Kairi call, "By the way that's your new uniform!" She chuckled while switching into her normal clothes, this time it was an orange flannel with her cognac hat, matching gloves, tight jeans, her boots, scarf, and her tweed coat. "Bye Bun Bun I'll see you tomorrow!" The maiden waved and repeated her thanks for the hard work line while Kairi chuckled, "Same to you hon!"

Mori was outside waiting for her, Mayu smiled up at him, "You did good."

She shrugged, "It just seemed like a good idea to keep every one on my side of the room."

"You could have asked me to get up."

"Nonsense, I liked making them wait." She grinned while he chuckled, "I've got the file on my mother so whenever your friend is ready we can meet him." Mori nodded, whipped out his phone, texted Kyoya, and replaced it in his pocket.

"Do you eat in the morning?"

"I have tea with miso soup and rice with yams and black sesame seeds. Why?"

"Are you hungry?"

She shrugged, "A little I think. I'm not really used to monitoring my hunger." Mori chuckled and asked where she wanted to eat, "I don't know. I've never been to the city remember?" Once more the Morinozuka male chuckled while they simply wandered around looking at the various restaurants. The moment they came upon a noodle stand, Takashi received a text message, he looked at it, responded, and looked down at Mayu. "Is that your friend?" she asked him, he nodded. "Let's go then. We'll eat later." He nodded while he lead her away from the stand and towards another restaurant. This time she stared at the ornate decorations, when they entered, she could tell that it was some sort of semi-fancy restaurant but everyone was dressed in casual clothes. Mori lead her to the booth that Kyoya was sitting at, Mayu slid in first then Mori. "It's good to see you again friend of Mori."

"Kyoya."

"Good to see you again Kyoya." He nodded while she dug into her tote bag, she removed the folder, "I haven't looked at it yet but this is everything on Selka Ishikawa." Kyoya nodded, took the folder and paused as the waiter appeared, he told them to order anything they wanted since it was his treat so she had tea while Mori did the same, Kyoya raised an eyebrow at his friend but didn't say anything as he ordered tea as well. Mayu was looking over the menu, she tapped one item, and Mori nodded while she smiled and closed it. The waiter returned, she said, "I'd like the eel please." He nodded while Takashi stated he'd have the same and Kyoya shrugged and nodded. The waiter left and Mayu turned her full attention to Kyoya, "Well?"

He opened it up and began to flip through the papers, "How much do you know about your mother?"

"Nothing really. All I know is that she has two younger sisters but that's it. I've never met her parents nor heard anything about them."

"I see. Any family gatherings?"

"Yes in spring time."

"The last one?"

"Oh I'd say I was about eight or so. Usually there is one every five years but I don't think it went very well last time since there hasn't been another one however there is going to be a reunion in the coming spring."

"Interesting." He pulled out his book and began to jot down notes inside it. "When I'm finished you should have a look at this file and you should attend the reunion." Mayu nodded as he flipped through each page and made notes in his book, Mori rubbed her back, she smiled up at him, reached over, and squeezed his hand. "Your employer has quite the connections. This is very in depth about her life prior to becoming your mother." Mayu nodded as he continued to scribble in his book, once he finished, he slid the envelope back to her, she took in a deep breath, flipped it open, and Mori leaned over to read it as well. Kyoya watched as her face became stern, her brow creased together in curiosity or concern, and the more she flipped through the pages, he could see that she became angrier.

"How could any one live like this?"

"The world is a cruel place Light Maiden."

Her red eyes were on fire, "I know that but that doesn't give this woman the right to steal money from my Da and my Gammy and the Ishikawa fortune! She's embezzled close to four hundred million yen thus far! If I hadn't made that account for my Gammy then she would have taken a lot more!" Her voice was quiet but held malice. Mayu's red embers were glowering at the paper, "It's hard to believe that someone is so greedy. My Da has her on an allowance and it's more than enough so I don't know why she would need more and what's this strange account?"

"That would be an offshore account."

"But why?"

"Does it make a difference?"

She looked at him, "To me it does. Whatever that account is for it's not good, it could be for someone else, maybe she's planning to rob my Da of all his money and steal the estate."

"That's a possibility."

"I won't let her. I'll do everything I can to keep her from bankrupting my family."

Kyoya stated, "This is something that needs to be handled very delicately. It could devastate your father and the company." He could tell that she wanted to explain to her father but she resolved herself and agreed with him. "Good, just so we're clear; you will not show your father any of this documentation and you won't even mention this to him. When I'm finished with my end you'll know that your mother will no longer be badgering you or Mori. Getting your marriage proposal back is your own problem. The only thing I can do is make sure that she won't steal any more money from your family."

Mayu smiled gratefully, it made her face light up, "Thank you so much Kyoya! If there is anything that I can do to repay you then just let me know. It's the least I can do since you're helping."

"I'll keep that in mind. Mori," the taller male looked at his friend, "I'll be in touch but remember, not a word." Mori nodded while their food arrived, they ate in silence but it was Mayu who said that it was delicious and Mori smirked, this gave the Ootori male an opportunity to see the relationship between the two. The man watched as they interacted, the only person he had seen Takashi interact with was his friend's wife but this was different. His eyes watched as Mori looked at her, she looked up at him, stuck her tongue out, and stated that she was going to eat all of her eel. Mori chuckled but when he looked at her again, there was a piece of eel in front of him, he chomped on her sticks, and she laughed. "Fascinating."

Red irises looked at him, "What is?"

"You two." She tilted her head quizzically, "I've never seen Mori interact with any one the way he does with you." Mayu nodded, "So you understand why this is interesting to me?" She nodded once more, "You're perceptive."

"No, I just understand that I'm different and when people meet me they tend to simply observe me as I have done so many other people in my life. And Mori and I still see each other as an arranged marriage, I guess we're alike minded that way."

"How long until your tea business is up and running?"

"I'm not sure. The shrubs are still in infancy but they're growing steadily. I'll be able to get a small portion of the product out there within a month or so."

"Once you have something text me. My number should be in your phone since that was once Mori's."

"Of course. I'll put you ahead of Chateaux Bunny and Blossom Cakes as well as Reiko." Kyoya only nodded as Mayu turned to Mori, "Did you want to go Snow Gardens Beachhouse this Saturday?" He nodded, "Great! I have nothing planned that night anyway." She winked at Mori who laughed quietly, Kyoya once more jotted something down in his book before returning to eating. "What do you keep-?" Kyoya only looked at her over the rims of his glasses as she cut herself off, she bowed in her seat, "My apologies, it's not something that I should be bothering you about." The Ootori male nodded and jotted something else down before returning to eating.

The meal progressed and they watched as Kyoya paid, when they were all outside, he looked at Mayu, "I'll let you know with any updates." She nodded and thanked him once more, "Don't mention it. See you around Mori." Takashi nodded and they said their farewells to him, Mori turned around and walked with the Ishikawa Maiden towards her home.

-::::::-

The following day, she received a text message from her father, stating that he wanted to meet her that night so she agreed, and asked what time and where. It wasn't until a few hours later that she was given instructions and added to that was she was not to bring Mori. Immediately her suspicion was aroused as she had never told her father that she was seeing Mori. Once the day was complete, she stepped outside of the cafe with Mori, she looked up at him, and he immediately knew that something was wrong. "My Da texted me today saying that he wanted to meet me later this evening at the nearby park." He nodded, "The only thing is that he said not to take you with me." Mori nodded once more, "I never told him that I was seeing you." Immediately Takashi's eyes narrowed, Mayu nodded, "So you see the problem."

"I do."

"I'll meet with whoever has his phone, you can follow behind, and then we'll see who it is." He nodded, "If something goes wrong I know that you'll be there for me."

He kissed the top of her head, "Always Snowbelle." They strolled around the city, Mori was just randomly taking her out to see the sights, they stopped to eat some ramen then continued onward, she looked at her phone, it was ten minutes until the meeting, and she nodded to him. "Let's go." He let Mayu lead the way, he followed behind her, she was easy to spot with that cognac hat on, he smirked to himself, and texted Mitsukuni about what was occurring, he was asked if he needed any help, and he said that he didn't. "I wonder..." Mori quickly replied that any help would be great. Immediately Mitsukuni said that he would be at the meeting site in five minutes, Mori nodded, and placed his phone back in his pocket.

Mayu entered the park, she found the large tree, she touched her fingers to her lips then to the tree, Mori smiled as she whispered, "Thank you for giving us shelter and oxygen my friend. I am truly grateful, let Lady Amaterasu's shining rays give you life and longevity to you and your brethren here." Mori couldn't help the smile on his face as she leaned her back against it, a defense measure so no one could sneak up on her, yet she moved to hide behind the tree in order to see had wanted to meet her. In five minutes, Mitsukuni met with Takashi, they both hid in the bushes, fifteen minutes passed by, and Mayu finally saw who it was that she was meeting. Her red eyes hardened, she could see her four sisters. They paused at the tree, looking around for, Talia stated that she knew she wouldn't show because she was a coward, "Oh?" They all jumped at her voice, Mayu moved from behind the tree, she kept her back against it as she moved around to face them. "What is it you four want from me?"

"We want you to stop seeing Takashi!"

"His name is Mori. You can't call him by his name unless he tells you."

"It's Takashi and I'm set to marry him now so stop seeing my husband!"

Mayu scoffed, "_Your_ husband? As I recall he was my arranged marriage and it does not bode well to cancel one to such a prestigious family as theirs. You will not be considered as a wife for him."

"Why not? I'm prettier than you!"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

Talia ground her teeth while the other three became irritated with her, "Who cares?! Your poetry is useless here."

"Not only is it poetry but it's fact. Every one sees beauty in different things, some say roses are beautiful but others disagree and say violets are more so. Every one is different and I'm sure he won't consider you at all."

"Why not? I'm getting bigger boobs than you!"

Mayu burst out laughing, the others stared at her but it was Takashi shook his head at the younger sibling's words while Mitsukuni grinned at Mayu's boldness, "Yeah, that's going to work. You're underage and you'll just ruin yourself. Do you really want scars?"

"S-s-scars?"

"Yes. They mark an incision here and you'll be left with a scar," Mayu showed it to her and Talia paled.

Valia shouted, "Stop scaring my sister!" The Ishikawa Maiden only shrugged, "You're a bitch and we're going to teach you a lesson right here, right now for stealing her husband!" At this Mayu only stared at them, Rosette and Colette immediately ran towards her, they both launched their fists at her, she simply moved around the tree. They hit their hands against the tree trunk and cried out with pain, Mayu only shook her head, when the younger ones tried it too, it ended up the same way. However when she went to move around once more, a solid object smacked her in the side of the face. Mayu immediately fell to the ground to avoid any more pain, one hand covered the side of her face as tears ran down the other, she looked up to see Selka standing there with a fallen branch. "Mommy!" they all cried.

"You're a disgrace to the Ishikawa Family."

Takashi wanted to rush out but Mitsukuni stopped him, he ground his teeth together, they watched on as Mayu stood up, she removed her hand from the side of her face, and it was swollen, red, and began to bruise but since her back was towards them they weren't able to actually see her face. Mayu swallowed hard and stood up straight, she wore a look of pride, "I am Lady Amaterasu's chosen Maple Maiden and I will always be an Ishikawa no matter what you say Selka. I'm the least disgrace to the family and when I do marry, I will not be a disgrace to the them either as I would never dream of _stealing_ money from my husband!"

She paled and gripped the branch harder, "H-how do you know that?!"

"I know a lot of things and being a bunny has connections but being with Mori also has connections." Selka stood there shaking, "Don't worry I won't tell Da. There's something else far more worse in store for you Selka." The mother went to hit her with the branch again, Mayu was about to dart, but she was held in place by her two older siblings while the younger ones held her feet. She wriggled to get free while Selka glared at her.

"I'll make the other side match and maybe I'll break your jaw this time so you can't talk any more or maybe you'll bite your tongue and bleed to death so I won't have to deal with you anymore." Immediately the two martial artists left their hiding spot, Selka went to swing the branch, Mayu braced herself for the impact, but felt nothing. When she opened her eyes, Mori was standing behind her mother, his hand was wrapped around the branch, it made his knuckles turn white, and he was glaring at them. "Takashi! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" Immediately Mitsukuni dropped from the tree and forcefully pushed the other sisters away, with the palm of his hands, from Mayu, she hugged him, and thanked him.

"It's no trouble Mayu. You're a friend of my wife's, I would always help you, we're practically family." She smiled while the Haninozuka male wiped her tears away, "It's alright now." She nodded and watched as Mori grabbed Selka by her shirt, she could tell that he wanted to hurt her but she also knew that the aftermath wouldn't bode well for Mori.

He leaned down and whispered, "If you _ever_ lay a hand on her again or come near her, there will be a fate far worse than divorce waiting for you. Do you understand me?"

"You don't scare me Takashi."

"You do not call me by my first name. I am no one to you, you don't know my family or me."

"Your family doesn't scare me either Takashi."

Mori was going to raise his fist but he threw the branch away first and a familiar voice stated, "If you're not afraid of the Morinozuka nor the Haninozuka Families then what about the Ootori Family?" Takashi let her go, Kyoya was standing there wearing a smug smile, behind him stood the Black Onion Squad, and Selka gasped. "That's what I thought. You see, Mori, Honey, and now Mayu are all friends of mine. Nothing goes unnoticed by me, I keep tabs on everyone I'm friends with, and fortunately that means you too because you're her family." Selka gulped while the siblings ran to hide behind her, "It's not very kind what you did to her, it's not even motherly but that's another topic that I don't care about. What I do care about is that you're embezzling money from the Ishikawa Maple Company, that's a crime. Being a bad mother, not so much but embezzlement is very serious especially when those funds are funneled from the care of the elderly into trust funds for your daughters and the rest placed in an off shore account that has man's name on it, who is not your husband." Selka stood shocked at Kyoya, "I know a lot of things about you Selka Ishikawa especially before you married so if you want those skeletons to stay in the closet then I suggest you listen to what I have to say and leave Mayu alone. If you do this again, I can guarantee that the Black Onion Squad will visit the Ishikawa Maple Estate or perhaps your husband will find a folder containing all sorts of information on his wife and what she's done in the past. I don't think either will end well for you especially when those off shore accounts have money that's being sent to charity as we speak."

"What?! That's my life's work!"

"I know it is," he replied while pushing his glasses up, the reflection blocked out his eyes for a brief second, and then it passed. It revealed dark, cold calculating eyes that seared into Selka's own, "You no longer have that account nor the others; the money from the care of the elderly was given to charity as well. Both accounts are closed and you won't be able to open another one, trust me, I'll know if you have."

"You don't have that power!"

"Oh I do. You see I'm the youngest of the Ootori Family sons and I have a lot of power that you don't know about. As I said, if you want to keep your lifestyle then use the money that is given to you every month, it's more than enough, and don't badger Mayu any more." She nodded and Kyoya was about to leave but stated, "Oh and don't bother sending any proposals to the Ootori Family, the Ishikawa Family has nothing to offer us. Try the Hitachiin Twins, if you can." Kyoya left with the squad from the park while Selka fled with her daughters, Mayu chuckled but winced.

Mori looked at her face, his brow dipped down in anger, "Come." He grabbed her wrist roughly and practically tugged her through the park. She nodded and Mitsukuni followed after them, they entered the limo that Honey had arrived in, and they were driven to his house. When Reiko opened the door, she gasped, "Can you help her?"

"Of course I can!" Reiko immediately took Mayu into the kitchen, she sat down, and the black magic user immediately began to put ice on her face to keep the swelling down, Mayu smiled at her, and Reiko began to mix herbs together as well as brew some tea. Mori took a seat in the living room, Mitsukuni sat down across from him, and watched as his cousin sighed, leaned back, and rubbed a hand across his face.

"How could this happen?"

"Well it could have been worse." Takashi looked at him, "She had the foresight to know that something was wrong. If she had gone alone..." Both of them ended that train of thought, "At least Reiko's helping her." He nodded, "Taka?" Mori looked at him, "I really do consider her family." A smile graced the Morinozuka male's lips, "I just thought I should let you know and Reiko does too. She's a good friend to her and both of them have their beliefs that they share which is nice. I really like her and you should do something soon to prevent this from happening again."

"I know. Not yet."

"When?"

"I'm not sure."

"I bet if you brought her home your parents would approve."

He shook his head, "The proposal was cancelled."

"I know but that doesn't mean they won't understand." He sighed once more, "At least let Satoshi meet her." Takashi smirked while another voice entered from another part of the house, "Speaking of younger brothers. Chika! In here!"

A male with blond hair and narrower eyes entered, he looked at them and stated, "Mori." Takashi nodded while Honey looked at him, "What do you want Mitsukuni?"

"There's someone I want you to meet. She's in the kitchen." Chika eyed him with suspicion but Honey only laughed, "Don't worry it's not a proposal, it's Mori's girlfriend." The younger Haninozuka male glanced at Mori who only nodded with an imperceptible smirk on his face. Immediately the younger one cautiously approached the kitchen to see the woman whom Mori had claimed as his girlfriend. The moment that he entered, he noticed the ice pack on half of her face.

"What happened to you?"

"A tree branch that was wielded by an envious goblin." He gave an involuntary smirk, she removed the ice, and he winced. "It hurts but it's alright. I don't think it'll be too bad and I should be able to cover it up with a lot of make up for work."

Reiko stated, "Just be careful not to push too hard."

"I know. Thank you Reiko."

"Any time. Chika would you like some tea?"

He nodded while Mayu raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm Yasuchika Haninozuka."

"Honey's little brother." Chika blinked at her, "You look alike except you're taller." She grinned at him while he chuckled, he took a seat next to her, he picked up the ice pack, and placed it on her face again. He held it there for her, "Thank you. I'm Mayu Ishikawa."

"You should learn to defend yourself, Reiko can." She shook her head and explained that she couldn't learn. "Why not? Have you tried?" Mayu nodded and explained to him that she always ends up injuring herself because she could never get any thing right, even with professional training. Chika chuckled, "Ask Mori. He'll teach you how to do it properly."

"I'll try."

"Good. As long as you try." They were silent while Reiko poured the tea for them, "How long have you been seeing Mori?" Mayu smiled and told him everything from the beginning, he nodded, "I see now." Reiko had created a poultice for her face, the ice pack was removed, she placed it gently on the side, then placed a large white bandage over it. "It matches your hair."

Mayu chuckled while she placed her hands together, "Thank you Lady Amaterasu for giving me my own shadow. Reiko is a blessing, may your shadow and the shadows cast by your light forever protect her and aide her magic." Reiko smiled at her while Chika was dumbfounded, Mayu looked at him, "I'm a servant of Lady Amaterasu." He nodded once more while they sipped their tea, she sighed happily, "It's really good Reiko."

"I'm sure it's not as good as yours! I can't wait to try some."

"You'll have to wait after Kyoya, I have to give him first try since he helped Mori and I a great deal."

Reiko chuckled while she nodded and Chika asked, "You make tea?"

Mayu nodded and Reiko intervened, "She's the owner of Shining Grove Tea." The younger Haninozuka male was shocked, while she only shrugged and Reiko explained to him what happened. He nodded once more, "I'm helping her get flowering plants for a product. A few more weeks Mayu." She nodded once more, "Let's take this to the den." Mayu nodded once more while Chika got up, Reiko placed extra cups and the rest of the tea on a tray then sauntered into the den. Mayu passed by Mori but he gently grabbed her hand, she took a seat next to him, he turned her face, and scrutinized the bandage.

"Reiko made me a poultice. It'll heal just fine." He nodded once more while taking his tea cup, he looked at her, "I've said my blessing for Reiko. It's okay." Mori nodded once more and she sipped her tea while the others chattered about things to come, martial arts tournaments, the coming Halloween, and winter holiday. Mayu removed the cup from her lips and looked up at Mori, "Yasuchika said that I should ask you to teach me martial arts." Mori stopped drinking, he looked at Chika then to her, and nodded. She smiled, "I'm glad. Every other time I tried it just didn't work out so maybe you'll be a better teacher. You can come on Sundays." He nodded once more and looked over at Chika who was sipping his tea quietly while eyeing Mori.

He remove the cup and asked, "Mayu, do you like animals?"

"I _love_ animals! Selka never allowed them on the estate but I'm sure if I was allowed, I would have had all kinds but I doubt they'd all fit in my apartment." She chuckled, "Actually, I'm pretty sure that I would make them all fit even if it meant me sleeping on the kitchen counter." Everyone chuckled and Mori smiled at her while she sipped her tea, "This is nice. I really enjoy it here."

"You're welcome to come over any time," replied Reiko. Mayu nodded, "You and I should take a weekend and have a girl's night out!"

"Only if you let me borrow some of your clothes so we can match." Reiko laughed and nodded, "Great! I look forward to it but not this weekend, Mori and I are going to the beach house this Saturday night." Reiko's eyes twinkled as she stated that it was going to be a lot of fun, "Everything is fun to me. Even eating at noodle stands." This caused the others to laugh and Mori chuckled while she grinned but winced soon after, "Aiya, it still hurts a bit but I'll be alright."

"You have to keep that on alright?"

She nodded, "I'll come up with some excuse for the patrons at work. Something funny..." Her mind was already running through anecdotes with which to use for the bandage on her face.

-::::::-

Mayu was at work, the patrons kept asking about her bandage and she kept replying to them that she was napping by a tree and a branch fell on her face. It made them laugh and they were placated by her story so she kept smiling to every one. Mori watched from his designated seat, he sipped his coffee, and simply watched as she moved around in her new outfit. He also noted that the patrons were leaving extra tips for her, _I wonder if it's because of the bandage._ Mayu never noticed the extra money but thanked them graciously for their visits, they always said that they would return, and every day they did. When she saw someone that she hadn't seen in a while, she would bound up to them, shimmy, and stated that she missed them and was lonely without their presence. This caused them to laugh and apologize while she replied that she understood that they were busy and couldn't come every day.

He smirked as her entire side was full and she began to prep for the afternoon time, Kairi bounded from the back, and announced, "There's another review on Chateau Bunny!" Everyone was interested in it as she opened up the paper, Mori listened intently, as the owner read loud enough for everyone to hear. "The Affectionate Maid by Kira Mattagawa. I have had the pleasure of visiting many maid cafes in my time and I continue to do so but there is one that has always drawn me back again and again. I believe it will always draw me back for I have had the pleasure of being served by the most affectionate, attentive, and all around joyous maid that I have ever come across in my long career of food establishment reviews. I've written two prior articles about this place and both have mentioned the same person, Chateau Bunny is the most unique maid cafe, and their staff are equally unique. I've yet to meet the chefs in the back but I'm told that they work in a cave underground which is why the kitchen is always hidden from view, and this was said to me by the same bunny that I've mentioned before. Bun Bun is the Floppy Frenchie at Chateau Bunny and a bunny that I'm always inclined to be served by, just the other day, one bunny was late, and she had the foresight to keep every patron on her half of the cafe. This is normal by all standards but what she told the patrons about the other side was always amusing. A different story for every one who asked, I didn't think any one person could come up with such a variety of reasons for not seating others on the opposite side but she did. Bun Bun always amazes me and I'm glad that Jackie keeps her around, if she moved shifts, I'd be inclined to cry. Every week I look forward to Bun Bun the Floppy Frenchie, and don't mind her piercing ruby eyes or white hair, she's just one of those albino rabbits that are so hard to come across. Also, I must mention my other favorite bunny, Jackie. The little jack rabbit from the desert, you can't go wrong with either one of these bunnies but remember, they're only there in the morning so stop on by and visit Chateau Bunny; it's worth it. This month my Superb Maid Cafe Award is given wholeheartedly to Chateau Bunny!"

Every one cheered and Bun Bun was hugged by Jackie, she laughed, and thanked everyone by bowing to them, Jackie did the same, and the day returned to some semblance of normal even though it was far more busier than usual because of the review. Bun Bun cleaned off her tables, a strange male walked in, he was wearing a suit, he immediately took a seat at Mayu's open table, she looked at Jackie, knowing it was her turn, but she only shrugged. Mayu was wary of this strange man and so was Mori but she took him happily. She bounded up to him and said, "Bienvenue maitre de la maison." He only nodded while looking at the menu that she handed to him. "Can I offer you a glass of tea or a cup of coffee to ease your hard day?"

"Latte with something nice on it."

"Merveillue maitre!" Mayu hopped away happily, Jackie and Mori both noticed that she didn't shimmy to him because she didn't know this patron. She decorated the latte with a floppy bunny face, she placed it on the saucer, and brought it out to him. The Ishikawa Maiden placed it on the table, it faced him, and she said, "I do hope you like it!"

"I don't like it. Make another."

"I'm sorry that you don't like it maitre. I'll try something else." Mayu left the cup there, she returned with triple rosettes. He repeated the same thing, so she brought another with a heart on it, again he refused it, and Kairi noticed that she kept leaving the cups there. Again, Mayu returned with a latte that held two fish on it, he refused it once more, the owner could tell that she was getting aggravated with how wasteful the man was being but she, nevertheless, continued to bring out lattes with different things on them. Eventually she disappeared into the kitchen, grabbed some marshmallows, and returned with a cup of black coffee.

"I ordered a latte, not black coffee."

"I'm sure this will suit you just fine maitre."

The moment that the cup was placed down, he noticed there was a devil head poking up at him from the black abyss, accompanied with a pitchfork. "What is this?!"

"Latte art a la third dimension maitre. You will be charged for the six other cups as well as this one."

"Why? I refused them."

"You refused them for the picture on them, you could have simply stirred them and it would have disappeared as if it never existed." She leaned over so that her face was as close to his as she was comfortable, Kairi noticed that the man was uncomfortable with her proximity, "Now, drink your coffee maitre." Mayu left it at that while he piped up about a photograph. "Of the latte art, yes of me no." She walked away, paused, looked over her shoulder, and shimmied then disappeared to ring up his order. It was silent in the cafe until they heard a resounding chuckle.

Every one looked to the tall male in the corner, Mori sipped his coffee, "You should have kept the rabbit." The man busied himself with the photo of the cup, when he brought out the camera, Mori recognized the sleeve of the tan colored cloth on one of his hands. "You could have told her."

"And ruin the surprise? I don't think so! This is the most fun that I've had!"

Kairi glanced between the two, "You know him?" Mori nodded, "Alright, if you know him then he's a good guy. He can stay." She winked at the man who was shrouded in dark clothes, when Mayu returned to check up on him, he grinned.

"You did very well Bun Bun! I appreciate the effort put into this." She tilted her head as he raised his hand above the table, the familiar face of the puppet was the same as the doll in her tote bag. Mayu gasped, immediately bowed to the puppet, and knelt down. She rubbed her face on him, the man grinned and whispered, "Reiko has told me all about you and Belzeneff truly does like you as well. If you were to change beliefs we would welcome you with open arms."

She chuckled and whispered, "Maitre, I am fine where I am but I have blessed you as well, Monsieur Nekozawa."

"You know me?!"

"Of course. She told me your name but I will always recognize Monsieur Belzeneff." She gave a light kiss on the puppet's forehead, she stood up, "Do take your time maitre." Umehito nodded as she went to serve the others with her renewed vigor and enthusiasm, he grinned while sipping his black coffee and watching as the floating devil moved around the cup. She noticed that he finished all of the cups but not before taking photographs of them then paying, he left an extravagant tip for her, she went to protest but he put up his had.

"You made that lovely devil coffee, I will return with others so that they may relish it as well." She smiled, nodded, and thanked him while he disappeared into the light. Mayu looked at Mori, he sipped his coffee and only shrugged while she chuckled.

Once her shift was over, she said her farewells to everyone, and she was currently standing outside with Mori. They had walked towards her home, "I've never been so tired before. Maybe it's the heels or perhaps I'm catching a cold." Mori looked down at her, "Don't worry I'll call you if I need to be taken care of." He chuckled while they continued in silence, "I'll be fine. Some rosehip tea will do me fine. Would you like to come up for a cup?" He nodded while she grinned, "There aren't any fruits yet but I'll be sure to make some rosehip tarts for you as soon as I can." Once more the Morinozuka male nodded, they continued on in silence and she asked, "Mori?" Dark eyes looked down at her, "Nevermind." They paused, he continued to look down at her until she glanced up at him. "I was always curious, why did you agree to meet me?" It was many moments but they continued on, he was silent, and she didn't push him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand if I've over stepped some boundary."

Again there was silence as they walked together and then his quiet voice, "I wanted to see you." Silence once more and he continued in his same quiet tone, "When the proposal was cancelled I was wondering why as I knew your father wouldn't have done something like that. Then I began to worry about you."

"Why would you worry about someone you just met?"

"I knew you were innocent and naïve." She stayed silent while he continued, "You were so genuine when I met you the first time that I couldn't believe you had not been offered to others before me." At this, Mayu had to stop and looked up at him while he looked down at her. She could tell that he was uncomfortable with talking about these things so she rubbed his arm to comfort him. He smiled, "When you offered me tea and cookies, I didn't want to let you go."

"What made you want to keep me all to yourself at that moment?"

Mori leaned down and whispered, "Because I had never seen any one so warm and welcoming to a complete stranger. You offered me tea and cookies while I waited for your father. You were so graceful preparing those things that I thought you weren't real." Mayu smiled while he leaned back, "When I realized that you were, indeed real, I wanted to keep you to myself and not share you with any one." There was a few more moments, "I still feel that way but I'm biding my time because you asked me." Her face flushed which made him chuckle, "I said before that I won't do anything you don't want me to."

She picked up his hand and kissed the palm of it once more, he smiled, they continued on their way, "Thank you for sharing Mori." He kissed the top of her head, "I still need to find a nickname for you."

"You can call me Taka."

"I can?"

"Yes." Immediately Mayu hugged him, he returned it with enthusiasm, when they parted, her pace was more quick as she wanted him to have some tea before he headed home. Mori had a hard time keeping the smirk off of his face as she entwined her fingers with his. When they reached her place, she opened the gate, he followed behind her this time, and they headed up to her apartment. Once inside, he removed his coat and shoes as she did the same. Mayu placed her gloves and hat on the rack with her bag, then headed into the kitchen, he took a seat on the sofa but turned so that he could watch her. "Dining table."

She laughed, "I know. I know! Next month!" He smiled while he watched her pulled out dried leaves from a container, they were placed in a very familiar pot. "I unpacked it this morning. I made sure to take everything that was associated with Shining Grove Tea with me. I just need to get some muslin in order to make satchels for the tea but that can wait, I don't have enough of a product yet but soon. Perhaps when Reiko brings me those flowering plants I'll be able to pick some up."

"How much do you need?"

"Hm?"

"Of muslin."

"About a yard or so-" she looked at him from the kitchen, "You're not buying me that!"

"Yes I am."

Mayu was about to protest but looking at him, she only smiled, "Alright. I don't think I could stop you anyway."

"No." She chuckled while bringing out two of her Royal Albert tea cups and saucers, she placed everything on a tray then took it to the den. The tray was placed on the table, she poured the tea, and handed one cup to him. She inhaled the scent and smiled, "So familiar." Mayu smiled at him, he smiled at her, and the pair sipped their tea together. "Dining table." Mayu nearly spit out her tea which made him grin, she repeated the same thing earlier but he shook his head. "Next week. I'll get it for you." Once more she turned to him, she was about to protest but he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. Her face was pink as he leaned back, "I wanted to do it elsewhere..." Her face turned darker before abating, she smiled and nodded to him. He understood what she meant and smiled, "When you're ready." She nodded once more and they returned to sipping their rosehip tea. "I look forward to Halloween at Chateau Bunny."

Mayu laughed, "I bet you are. Kairi's already told me a bit about it and I'm sure you're just going to _love_ the outfit she says she has picked out for me." He looked at her, "Ren makes outfits in her spare time and she told Kairi that she's making a special one for me since I wear the maid outfit that she made." He nodded, "She told me that she's making it with you in mind." Mori stared at her and she shrugged, "I'm not sure what she has in store, but I'm definitely looking forward to it. Aren't you?" She wiggled her nose which caused him to smile, he leaned over once more, and kept his voice to a hoarse whisper.

"I told you that if you keep doing that then I won't be able to hold back. I'm sure you know what that means." When he moved back, she nodded, grinned, and did it again, "Last warning." He noticed that she stopped it but conceded that she enjoyed teasing him, "I enjoy teasing you too Snowbelle." Mayu laughed which caused him to laugh too, "We are alike minded."

"Always Taka." He looked at her because it was the first time that she had used his nickname, he enjoyed hearing it from her, and he smiled. They finished their tea, she saw him to the door, and she looked up at him, "Taka?" He leaned down, she kissed his nose then the corner of his mouth, he drew back, and she smiled. "See you tomorrow Taka." He nodded and she watched him leave until he left the complex, he waved to her, and she wave to him. Once he was out of sight, she closed the door, and felt all giddy inside from their little revelation of secret sharing. Mayu hugged herself, "I miss him already."


	7. Snow Gardens Beachhouse

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club _it rightfully belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only claim ownership of Mayu Ishikawa (a.k.a. Bun Bun) and the Ishikawa Family. This story is inspired by _Desire Climax_ and _Kaichou-wa Maid-Sama._

**Chapter 7** - Snow Gardens Beachhouse

The week progressed quickly for Mayu, she had earned quite a bit of money because of the bandage on her face but now she was able to remove it, she placed it on the bathroom counter of her apartment, she stared at her face. It was the same one she was accustomed to but she couldn't help but notice the very faint scarring on the side, others wouldn't be able to see it but she knew it was there. Mayu sighed, "I suppose it will heal on its own with time. I'll need to watch it closely." She returned to her bedroom, she packed a few things in her versatile market tote, she had her toothbrush, orange nightgown with robe, an extra shirt, undergarments, her money pouch, the over-size sleeping kimono, the tickets to Snow Gardens, and Belzeneff. She kissed the doll with affection while slipping her phone into her pocket then tugged on the tote as she put the doll away safely. She flipped the leather strap over, secured it in place, and headed to her den. She pulled on her tweed coat, rustic gloves and hat, and finally her scarf. Mayu opened up her door, shut it, and locked it; the Ishikawa Maiden took in a deep breath and let it out before turning around and smiling to herself. It was Saturday night, she was free, and it was time to meet Mori so that they could go to the beach house.

Boots exited the pedestrian gate, the clanging sound told her that it had shut behind her, and all she had to do was wait. It didn't take long until the limo pulled up, she rolled her eyes as the door was pushed open by Mori. He got out, let her in first, then he followed suit, he only smirked at her as she had told him that it was still too showy. The driver was the same as before, she said her greetings to him, he did the same to her, and off they went. Mayu glanced towards Mori and he handed her a box, she took it, looked at it, then looked at him. "A gift for you." Once more she looked at him but he said, "Open it." She did as she was told, the lid slipped off, and her eyes widened with awe at what was presented to her. It was a deep red bikini set, the bottom piece had a golden sun embroidered on the front just below the top hem, and it was accented with small golden bows on the sides of the bottom, and the top where the straps connected.

"Wow! It's so beautiful! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Friends of mine made it."

"I love it!"

"I'm glad."

Mayu looked up at him, she smiled, "Tell your friends that I'll wear anything they design." He nodded while she asked, "But why a bathing suit?"

"We're going to a beach house."

"Oh...so it's not just a traditional bath house?"

"No. It's actually a hot spring with a bath house that's on the beach."

"Ah, I see!" Mori nodded while she replaced the lid on the bathing suit, she slipped it inside her market tote, leaned over, and hugged him. He rubbed her back, "Thank you Taka." He placed a light kiss on the top of her head. When she pulled away she stated, "It's a long drive."

"It's secluded on private land."

"So that's why people want to come to it. The seclusion allows for an ambience of serenity and peace." Mori nodded while he looked at her, "Don't worry. I have the tickets, I'm not about to lose a gift from a friend!" He chuckled while she watched the scenery pass by, entranced by everything that was going by on the road. "Everything reminds me of the estate out here, the big trees, the peace, and the open sky."

"Are you going to be alright?"

She looked over at him with a smile, "I'll be fine. I'm just reminiscing that's all. Besides come spring time I'll be able to see the estate once more. You're coming too right?" He nodded, "Good! I can hardly wait to see the looks on my family's faces when you're there with me." Mori smirked as she grinned at him and returned to watching the scenery pass by, he took this opportunity to text his friends who had created the bathing suit that she loved. The moment that they stopped, she pouted, and he only chuckled, the driver got out, opened the door for them, and the pair exited. Immediately she looped her arm around his and he patted her hand, she smiled, and they waved to the driver who told them that he would be there the following afternoon. "Thank you so much!" He nodded with a grin and disappeared while Mayu and Mori entered the building.

Neither were surprised by the decor, it was soothing, ancient, and beautiful; Mayu removed the tickets, and handed them to the hostess. She nodded, "Follow me to your room." They followed her to their designated room, it was a corner at the end of the hall. "This is your room, meals are delivered to you when you request it. The beach is only open during daylight hours, the gardens are open all the time, the hot spring is down the hall just on the opposite side and across from that the baths, there are robes for each of you in your room. Men on one side and women on the other but Saturday is when we open it up. Also, there is to be no wearing of bathing suits or any thing else that will cover your body. It is traditional here and we intend to keep it that way." Mayu had a hunch she knew what it meant to 'open it up' but didn't say anything as Mori didn't either, so they entered, Mayu put her stuff in the closet then removed the robes for them, Mayu looked at it but eyed Mori supsiciously.

"I think I know what she means but I'm not one-hundred percent sure." Mori nodded so they decided to head to the bathhouse, Mori entered the bathroom first so she decided to undress there. "I'll undress here, it will be quicker that way." Mori gave a muffled response so she pulled off her tweed coat, scarf, gloves, hat, and placed them in the closet; she made sure to cover her market tote. Then she removed her shirt, jeans, and undergarments. The robe was pulled over her body, the moment that the knot was tied, Mori exited with his clothes, she took them from him, and placed them next to hers. She pulled the closet shut and replied with a warm smile, "Shall we?"

"We shall." Mayu chuckled while Mori looped his arm around hers, they exited their room, closed the door, and headed down the hall. The closer they got, the more apprehensive she became but he calmed her down, "It's alright. It's just a hot spring."

"I know but I've never been to one before." He leaned over and kissed her head, she smiled, "Thank you Mori." The Morinozuka male kissed her head once more while they separated, she entered the women's, he entered the men's, and both removed their robes. Mayu placed hers on a spot that she had claimed as her own, then headed into it, there were older women there, and they greeted her warmly while the mid-thirties women paid her no heed. The older women reminded her of Sakura so she smiled at them, stepped into the spring, and took a generic spot. She leaned against a rock and sighed in contentment while an older woman made her way towards her. "Hello."

"Hello dear." Mayu smiled, "I can tell this is your first time and it's alright to be anxious. Every one is but it's alright."

"Thank you."

She nodded, "It's good that you came on Saturday, when they open it up, it's so beautiful."

"I've been told."

"Do you have someone with you?"

"Yes, he's on the other side."

"Ah! He protects you doesn't he?"

Mayu blinked, "How can you tell?"

The woman's eyes twinkled, "When you get to my old age, you've seen a lot in the world. I just know."

Mayu smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear." They were quiet for a bit until she said, "May Lady Amaterasu bless you on your path." Immediately the Ishikawa Maiden replied the same thing and the older woman smiled, "I'm glad Her ways are not lost." Mayu nodded, "You take care of yourself Light Maiden." She repeated the same to her, "Bless you child. You are the brightest maiden I have seen in years." Once more she thanked her and the older woman nodded while her daughter called out to her. "I must go but if you do have someone with you, then you should stay right there against that rock since it's most likely his first time too." Mayu nodded while she returned to her family, Mayu heard some rumbling sounds, and looked up. The ceiling rolled back to reveal the starry sky, her crimson irises were focused on that sky that she didn't realize the wall separating the two sections had disappeared as well.

Mayu could hear male voices, she glanced away from the sky to see Mori sitting there, staring at her. She felt bashful all of a sudden so she looked away from him, but she could still feel his dark eyes on her. When she turned her face to look at him once more, he was smiling, and she felt comfortable once more. So Mayu smiled back at him and waved, he did the same, then she pointed up, and when he did, he noticed the stars. Mayu's eyes turned towards the sky once more, she sighed, and leaned back against the rock to get a better view of the stars. "Horologium, Pavo, and Volans," she whispered, yet her eyes continued to wander around looking at all the different glittering orbs littered across the deep blue-black sky of the night. She smiled up at them, looked towards the moon, and held that smile as all she could see in that moon was the cat puppet. "Belzeneff, even now you watch over me. Thank you."

Once more she kept her back against the rock, she felt it was safe there, until she saw the men heading towards their women; clearly this was not their first time here. She felt anxious once more as Mori made his way over to her. He had made sure to not get up out of the water, he moved to lean against the rock with her, and looked up. She pointed out the three constellations that she knew and he nodded while she had said Belzeneff was protecting her even now; he nodded once more until the older woman's voice intruded upon their time. Mayu looked over at the older woman and waved to her while she was in awe of them.

"That's your friend?" Mayu nodded, "He's a handsome one! You need to keep him!"

Mayu laughed, "I have no intentions of letting him go!"

"Very good! You two are such a cute couple! Do stay together through thick and thin!"

"We shall," came Mori's reply. The older woman nodded and returned to speaking with her family while Mayu looked up at Mori who only smirked. She eyed him with a bit of supicion but it passed the moment he kissed her forehead. "I mean it," he whispered.

"I know, Taka." He smiled at her even more while they relaxed in the bath house, "I wonder if this is what Aran meant when he said Saturday night was the best night to go." Mori only shrugged while she chuckled, "It's really nice here. I can see why it's sold out in advance, this is the best spot to go for vacation; for locals and those from abroad. It's quite relaxing." He nodded once more while encircling his arm around her shoulders to bring her closer. Mayu chuckled and whispered, "At least the water isn't clear."

"True." She looked up at him and there was a devious glint in the Morinozuka male's eye, she swatted him playfully to which he let out a quiet chuckle. "I'm sure you wouldn't be disappointed in what you saw nor would I." He let his eyes roam down for a just a brief second before he caught Mayu's face turn pink, he leaned in, and whispered, "You're very cute when you blush."

"TAKA!" she exclaimed quietly while he only smirked and kissed her head. "You must be tired if you're being this flirtatious in the open."

"I am."

"Ah. We should go and get some sleep then."

"Yes we should but I'm not letting you out of this water with other men around." Mayu chuckled while she looked up at him and he looked down at her. "I'm serious."

"I know you are, Taka."

It had already been thirty minutes since they let the two sections mingle, Mayu watched as the men stood up with the women, she immediately looked away from them, and kept her eyes focused on the water. Mori kissed the top of her head, she smiled, and she had a hunch that he was keeping his eyes down as well. Once the others left the hot spring, she let out a breath, happy for them to be alone.

"I'm glad it's just the two of us again."

"Me too. What were you doing all night?"

"Getting some things arranged."

"Like what? Anything that I can help with?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Snowbelle."

She smiled, leaned up while he leaned down and placed a kiss on his nose, "I know Taka but I want to help you if I can."

"I know and I want to help you but you won't let me."

"I can be a bit stubborn."

"So can I."

Mayu grinned while Mori returned it, "We're alike minded." He chuckled, "I wonder what else there is to do here other than the hot spring."

"Beach, bath, hot spring, and the gardens."

"Really? Gardens?"

"Yes."

"We should go see the gardens and the beach."

"Yes, we should. I'm eager to see you in that red bathing suit." Mayu chuckled while he added quietly, "Soon it will be carrying Shining Grove Tea as well."

Mayu chuckled, "Yes, one day."

"Perhaps many restaurants will carry your tea."

"Perhaps but I'd rather stick to restaurants that I know and love. Chateau Bunny, Blossom Cakes, and Snow Gardens Beachhouse are the only ones I'm content with right now. The rest of the list can wait." He nodded while he placed a kiss on her head, she sighed happily, but felt selfish because of her anxiety. "I'm glad we came." Mori nodded, "I'm sorry that we can't do more than this."

"I'm happy with this."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Taka. You're very understanding." He kissed her head, she smiled, "Did you hear what my sister said at the park?" He nodded, "That was funny. They watch too much celebrity news and television, I told them once that they should listen to Gammy but they responded by saying they didn't want to act poor or be humble." Mayu sighed, "They're such little tyrants."

"Yes. But don't talk about them. They're not here."

"I know but they're always on my mind. It's hard to get rid of them even now."

"I know. Soon you can meet Satoshi."

"Your little brother?" Mori nodded and Mayu's eyes glittered, "I can hardly wait! I really want to meet him!" He chuckled, "I can already tell that he's far different than you because Chika's different than Honey." Takashi nodded once more, "It's been a while, should we get out?" He nodded once more and looked down at her, "I'm supposed to get out first?" Her only response was a shrug from him, she laughed, and replied, "Fine. I'll get out first. No peeking!" Mori covered his eyes with one hand, she stared at him for a bit, then moved to the edge of the hot spring. She stood up, the water dripped from her body, she carefully stepped onto the wooden planks, she sauntered into the changing area, but what she didn't know was that Takashi had separated his fingers just enough to get a look at her backside. The robe was pulled on, she tied the knot, and immediately felt arms encircle her, she froze but soon relaxed, "Taka!"

"Sorry."

"It's alright." He nuzzled her neck once more, she laughed, "I'm ticklish and I know you know this!" He rumbled low laughter while he continued to do it. After a few seconds he stopped, they left the area so that they could bathe, when they entered the bathing area, they noticed that it was sectioned off into separate rooms. "Interesting." Another worker approached them, directed them towards a room, and explained to them that it was a couple's retreat. When their door was shut and locked, she looked up at Takashi, "Now I see what this place really is." Takashi tilted his head, "It's a romantic get away."

"That explains everything."

Mayu nodded, "So we're supposed to bathe one another?" He nodded, "This is going to be interesting. I'll go put my towel on and you put yours on." He nodded once more while they turned their backs to each other. Mayu couldn't help the grin on her face, she removed her robe, wrapped the towel around her torso, and turned around to pick up her robe. The moment she turned, she caught a glimpse of Takashi's muscled backside, she immediately grabbed her robe, and turned around; her face was pink and her heart beat irregularly. She managed to calm it when Takashi asked her if she was ready, "Yes. I'll do you first." He nodded, took a seat on the stool, and she dumped the water on him, he kept his gaze on the ground while she scrubbed his back. Takashi realized that she was humming while she did it, he smirked, but the blush on his face never abated as he felt her hands through the thin wash cloth on his back.

The Ishikawa Maiden never said a word, only hummed that quiet tune that echoed off the walls, she used some soap, to clean his back before moving to his limbs. Although, he noted, that she was careful with his towel, never too close but always thorough with her cleaning. Then she put some soap on her hands and started his hair, Mayu finished so she dumped a bucket of water over Takashi, he looked at her over his shoulder with a smirk, "I'll be sure to return the favor." She tilted her head, "Your turn." Mayu took her placed while he moved behind her, "Remove your towel." Normally she would have been hesitant but she removed it however she kept it covering the front of her. Immediately she tensed up when Mori put his hands on her skin. "Relax." Mayu chuckled while she closed her eyes so that Mori could wash her, she noticed he was gentle and very careful.

When it came time for her hair, Mori washed it gently, and then dumped a bucket of water over her as she had done to him. Mayu laughed as her wet hair obscured her view, she looked at Mori over her shoulder, her hair was clumped together, and only one red eye was shining. Mori leaned over, kissed her head, and watched as she smiled. The Ishikawa Maiden used one free hand to part her hair, "Now what?" Takashi got up and headed for the bath water, she followed suit but readjusted her towel, they submerged themselves in it, and she was about to lean back but the Morinozuka male motioned for her to come towards him. She did, Mori gently moved her around so that her back was leaning against his chest,he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and underneath her chest. Mayu sighed happily, "Thank you Taka." He only nodded in response while they soaked in the warm water, after another thirty minutes, she said, "We should get out. I'm actually getting tired." He agreed with her, so she got out first, he followed suit, and they both turned their backs so that they could dry off. Mayu was much more quick than Mori, she put her robe on, tied it, and hung up her wet towels on the bar provided. When he was ready, they left, and sauntered down to their room.

Once inside, Mayu stated she was going to put her nightgown on and Mori nodded, she disappeared into a room, then returned wearing her orange nightgown and robe. Mori took his own pajamas to change, although all he returned in was a pair of boxers but he noticed that she tossed something at him. When he put it on, he smirked, "You brought it for me?" She nodded, "You're sweet Snowbelle." Mayu only shrugged as Mori made his way towards her, he cupped her face in his hands, looked into her ruby eyes, and kissed her forehead. She was smiling up at him until he scooped her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Laughter escaped her as he carried her into the bedroom, he leaned over so that she could remove the covers for them, then he laid her on the bed gently. Mori followed suit, he leaned his back against all the pillows and headboard, Mayu adjusted herself so that her back was against his chest. Mori grabbed the cover and fluffed it out so that it covered both of them, he pulled it up to her waist before encircling his arms around her once more.

"Everything is so traditional here except for the bed." Mori chuckled and nodded, "I don't mind. It's nice." He nodded once more while kissing her neck, she laughed, "TAKA!" Once more he emitted that low rumble of laughter. Mayu giggled and snuggled against him, "I'm sorry this is all we can do."

"I said before that it's okay Snowbelle."

"Are you sure?" He nodded, "I feel like I'm being selfish."

"You're not."

"Thank you Taka."

"You're welcome Snowbelle. You take as much time as you need and let me know when you're ready."

"Alright." He nodded, satisfied with her response and they cuddled up together, Mori had to readjust himself so that he wouldn't get a back ache in the morning, but Mayu was more than happy to snuggle up to him once he was flat on his back on the bed. He chuckled at her antics, her back was towards his chest once more, he wrapped one arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. She chuckled but put her arm over his and gave it a light squeeze, he returned the gesture on her waist. "Sleep well Taka."

"You too Snowbelle."

-::::::-

Morning approached the pair sleeping in bed, Mayu was still up before dawn, she was wearing the red bathing suit, it was a bit snug but she didn't mind, and made sure to wrap her robe around her for good measure so that she could surprise Takashi. She had phoned in for some breakfast, so when it arrived, she set it up for them, and thanked the person who had brought it. The moment that she had placed everything on the table, she heard the bedroom door open, she looked over her shoulder, and smiled. "Did you sleep well?" He shrugged while he sat down next to her, she clapped her hands together, and stated, "Lady Amaterasu may your glorious-"

She was cut off as Takashi took over, "Rays of light shine upon this day to make it beautiful. We ask that you give good health to Gammy and bring prosperity to Da's business. Thank you for placing such a wonderful maiden in my life. She truly is one of your shining rays of light." Mayu was in shock at his prayer to Lady Amaterasu, he smiled at her, leaned over, and placed a kiss on her head. "I learn quickly Snowbelle."

"Thank you Taka." He nodded and they ate in silence, when they finished, he noticed that she looked towards the window, when he asked about it, she turned to him with a smile, "It's going to be a great day." He nodded, "I thought we could go to the beach today and then the gardens before it was time to leave." Mori nodded and left to change into his swim trunks, when he returned, he noticed that she still wore her robe, and had two towels. "Let's go." He followed her out of the room, they traveled through the halls until they found the one that lead to the private beach, once out on the sand, Mayu looked around for a spot. When one was found, she laid out the towels, Mori took a seat on one, she on the other, and then she removed her robe. "What do you think?"

Mori had been staring at the ocean but turned his gaze onto Mayu, she was sitting on the towel with her legs crossed, and the red bathing suit. He stared at her as the color brought out her eyes, accented her white hair, and pale skin. It made her almost seem angelic in the morning light, red irises were watching him, waiting for an answer, and he smiled. "It suits you." Mayu returned the smile and they both laid on the sand for a bit before Mayu darted towards the water, Mori followed soon after, and they both dove head first into the water. She surfaced before him, her eyes looked around, until he popped up behind her, she giggled, and swam away from him. Mori ducked under the water once more, she glanced around for him while biting her lower lip, once more he appeared behind her. She giggled again and tried to get away but this time Mori grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Taka!" He nuzzled her neck, she laughed, he stopped his nuzzling as she asked quietly, "Are you still tired?" Mori nodded, "You need some good rest tonight. You don't have to come tomorrow morning, you need your rest."

"But I want to see you."

"I know but you also need rest otherwise you'll fall ill and won't be able to see me."

"True. I'll sleep better tonight. I promise."

"Was it because I was there?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Mayu picked up his hand, kissed the palm of it, and Mori gave a small smile. "I'm still tired." She chuckled and responded that she didn't mind. "Good." He nuzzled her once more until she stated that she couldn't breathe, when he stopped, she started to catch her breath. Her red eyes roamed around, there weren't many people out at this hour, which was good because she didn't want to share this moment with any one.

"Will I get to meet your other friends?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad. I'd like to meet them." He nodded while they parted and simply swam around for a bit before exiting the water when more people joined the beach. The moment that she exited the water, there were whistles thrown her way, and she simply ignored them as Mori wrapped his arm around her shoulder. His dark eyes had spotted the men who threw the cat calls, he glared at them, they shivered, and turned away from them. "Thank you Taka. You're always protecting me."

He smiled and whispered, "Always Snowbelle." He kissed her head as they took their seats on the towels, her eyes watched the waves roll in and out, she could feel the sunbeams on her back, it felt as if Lady Amaterasu was patting her back, comforting her. She put one hand on her shoulder and gave a small smile, "What is it?"

"It feels like Lady Amaterasu is comforting me. Telling me that I'm doing alright."

"You are."

She turned to face him, "Do you think so?"

"I know so." Mayu leaned over, whispered a 'thank you' to him, and kissed his cheek. He smiled, "She's watching you. You are her chosen Maple Maiden." She nodded, "Nekozawa will visit you at the cafe again." She shrugged and said that she didn't mind, "He'll want that marshmallow coffee."

"I can make it again."

"What made you think it up?"

"I'm not sure, I just got so upset that he kept ordering lattes and I didn't want to waste all of them so I figured I would try to startle him a little bit with a devil poking his head out of the coffee. It seemed like a good idea at the time to get my point across." Mori nodded in agreement, "In hindsight that wasn't a good idea at all!" He laughed, it was that same low rumbling sound that she had come to enjoy, "And _that_ laughter is only meant for me to hear." Mori nodded once more while they watched the waves roll in and out, after a time, they decided to head to the bathing area to get cleaned up, and change for the gardens.

Once finished with their baths, Mayu switched into her regular clothes as did Mori, both of them walked towards the gardens, when they entered, she balked on her feet. There were flowering plants every where with all types of foliage. There was a cobblestone path laid before them that wound around the small garden area. She smiled at the butterflies and birds that sang through the gardens, it was comforting, for a moment she felt as if she had been transported back to the estate. Mori rubbed her back, "I'm alright." He nodded and they walked the path slowly so that they could see everything, he knew that she was engraving every thing into her memory so that she wouldn't forget it but an idea struck her. She pulled out her phone and began to snap photographs of some of the things, Mori smiled at her, and did the same; although he was snapping photos of her taking photos.

Mayu was oblivious to Mori taking pictures of her, she was too focused on trying to get a particular butterfly but that same insect decided to land on her head, she looked up, huffed, and waited for it to move but it didn't. Takashi laughed, snapped a photo, and watched as the butterfly fluttered off only to land on her nose. He snapped another picture just before the insect fluttered away on a nearby flower, immediately Mayu took a picture, and was finally happy at having it. Her phone buzzed, she looked at it, and said, "Kairi says that she hopes we're having loads of fun for her."She looked over at Mori, he grinned at her, and she chuckled in return. "We're having a blast, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." He nodded and they continued on their path of looking at the plants, butterflies, and listening to the birds sing.

They came to the end of the path, there was a tea house there, she smiled, they entered, the person there greeted them, and offered them some tea. They both agreed to it, when they were served, Mayu sipped it gently since it was hot, and smiled. It was comforting, simple green tea, she loved it, and it only fueled her desire to make Shining Grove Tea the biggest in the city. _Yes, I will make it work. One way or another, I'll get it to work but what about Kairi? Hmmm...maybe there's a way for me to stay as a bunny...it would be nice. I like it there._ She chuckled quietly to herself at the thought, once they finished their tea, they thanked the person, and left the area. Once inside the main house, they walked the hall to their room, gathered their items, and headed for the front desk. By now it was late afternoon and she wanted to get home to eat something. They checked out, said their goodbyes to the staff, and the moment they exited the main entrance, Mori and Mayu stared at Rosette and Colette with two men that she didn't recognize.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Colette. Mayu kept silent while she only rolled her eyes, "Come on Rosette, let's leave this _peasant_, she's upsetting me."

"I agree Colette." When they were about to leave, one of the men looked at Mayu and asked who she was but she kept silent. "That's our sister the Maid."

"A maid?"

"Yeah, she works as a bunny."

The man seemed intrigued by her but Mori put himself between Mayu and the stranger, the male paled, "Let's get inside." Immediately they went on their way, Mayu thanked Mori once more and he only nodded as their limo pulled up. Once inside, she sighed, Mori rubbed her back, and assured her that everything was going to be fine.

"I know Taka."

"Good." She snuggled up to him while they drove back to her place, it was definitely going to be a lonesome night but she knew that she had Belzeneff with her for company which meant that Umehito and Reiko were always with her.

-::::::-

Mayu was dropped off, Mori said his farewells to her, she did the same, once he was out of sight, she entered her home. She stripped out of everything normally, then prepared some rosehip tea, there was a knock on her door, Mayu glanced at it, but quickly answered. Standing on her doorstep was someone familiar, "Kyoya?" She invited him inside, "What brings you out here?"

"Business. I decided to stop by to see you." He looked around her place, "It's cheery." She thanked him and offered him tea, "Yes, I'd like some." Kyoya looked around again and stated, "You need a dining table."

She laughed, "Taka said the same thing. Next week he said he's going to get me one even though I protested."

"Interesting." He jotted something down in his book, he was told to have a seat on the couch, he did, but adjusted himself so he could watch her brew the tea. She opened up a case, grabbed some tea leaves, then let them drift into the pot, she closed the lid, and turned to get some tea cookies. Everything was placed on a tray, she didn't even look inside the pot to see if it was ready, she simply brought everything to the den, and placed it on the coffee table. "Interesting taste in furniture."

"Reiko said that it suited me so I bought it." He nodded, she poured the tea for him, "Milk or sugar?" He shook his head, picked up a cookie, and looked at it. "It's a tea cookie. That reminds me, I have to visit Blossom Cakes San soon so I can see their new menu."

"What new menu?"

"They wanted to put in a section called Sweet Grove."

"A tribute to Shining Grove Tea?"

"Yes. I took care of them when they came to visit the estate and when I met Taka; he, Mitsukuni, and Reiko met at Blossom Cakes San. The owner was there and said he liked my service so much that they signed the contract for the Ishikawa Maple and wanted to pay a little homage to my tea business." Kyoya only nodded as he ate the cookie and sipped the tea, the tea made him pause, and she looked at him, "Is it not good?"

"No...it's nice."

"I'm glad. It's really the only thing I'm good at and that's because I've had practice. I studied a lot before attempting to grow my own tea." He nodded once more and they drank the tea in silence, once everything was finished, she took the dishes to the kitchen, she didn't realize that Kyoya had come up behind her. He pushed her into the counter, she didn't do or say anything, she simply froze as he reached up one hand to stroke her short hair. Mayu wasn't sure what it was but an instinct kicked in, she shoved him backwards with enough strength before whipping around, there was nothing in her hand as a weapon but she was sure she would find something. "You can't touch me like that."

"Why?"

"I'll tell Taka. Only Taka can touch me in that way." Once more Kyoya wrote something down in his book, closed it, and smiled at her. It wasn't calculating as with her mother in the park nor was it that condescending smile he gave to her sisters in the park either. It seemed warm in a way and she was perplexed by it. "What?"

"It's my secret. It's time for me to leave now Mayu." She walked him to the door, "I enjoyed our time together today perhaps I'll see you at work so it's not so suspicious any more." She nodded, thanked him for stopping by, he nodded to her, and left. She closed the door, still perplexed by his behaviour but when she turned around, there was a note on her coffee table. Mayu picked it up, opened it, and stared at the contents that was written there.

"Mayu, you might find it strange that I know where you live but I know a lot of things about you, I have that ability, and it's my job. You see Mori and I were part of something called a Host Club at Ouran High School, you probably have never heard of it but it doesn't matter. In time, we all grew apart, me most of all but when Mori met you and texted me for help; I was skeptical. He didn't give me any information about you except a first name. It's not easy to search for someone by a first name so I waited until I met you." Mayu took a breath and continued to read, "When I heard your name, I knew that you were the one who was proposed to me as a wife but I ignored the proposal. You and your family really have nothing to offer the Ootori Family but you have a lot to offer the Morinozuka Family, but specifically Mori. Your interactions with him are natural and I can tell that he cares for you a lot but since your mother ruined any chance at a life with him, I've decided to help in any way I can. Here's something to start with. I've had to hide it here since Mori tells me that you're stubborn with help and also put the Ootori Hospitals on your list of clients to carry Shining Grove Tea, that is if you can make a tea that helps with arthritis, gastrointestinal problems, and mucus in the lungs. Good luck and let me know the result." She looked inside the envelope that held the note and stared at the check there, she sighed, rubbed her face with the note, but a smile appeared. She took out her phone, found Kyoya's number, and texted him.

"I got your note and Taka's right, I'm a bit stubborn but I accept your challenge. Once I get my flowering plants in a few weeks I'll let you know what I come up with but I guarantee that you'll have something soon and also give me a better challenge next time. Thank you for the help Kyoya, I really appreciate it and thank you for considering to carry my tea. It means a lot to me, thank you once more. By the way, if you really consider Taka and the others your friends then keep in touch because if you don't, I'll be sure to text you every hour on the hour just to let you know that I'm your friend too." Mayu hit the send button and grinned as it said that it was sending a few text messages since it was too long for one. She shrugged then began to cook for herself for the evening but only after the check was safely put away in her market tote. "He has good friends." She nodded and began to cook, the Belzeneff doll was on the counter in the kitchen with her, she felt safe with the doll around, and decided to do something fun.

She put Belzeneff next to a pot that was simmering vegetables, she snapped a photo, and sent it to Reiko with a caption that stated Belzeneff was helping cook dinner. A few minutes later she received a response and she laughed, "That's adorable! I'm sending this to Umehito!" Mayu laughed again and replied, "Sure! I'll be sure to take more of the Belzeneff Cooks series!" The Ishikawa Maiden finished her dinner, took it to the den, ate it with the doll by her side, then prepared herself for the night time. She was excited to return to work to tell Kairi all about her weekend, she knew she was probably going to get teased but it was worth it to share it with her employer whom she considered a friend.

-::::::-

When Monday rolled around, Mayu was refreshed and ready to tackle the day, she was humming to herself as she strolled into Chateau Bunny, when she entered, Ren and Saki were waiting for her. "What happened?"

They were both shocked that she even knew something occurred so it was Saki that stated, "Kairi has a stomach flu. She's in the hospital and can't work the morning shift for a few days and there's no one to cover the morning shift with you. Two bunnies per shift, that's the rule but I'll text Thumper and Pippie to see if one of them can come in earlier."

Mayu nodded and smiled, "It's alright Saki, Ren. We can do this for a few days. I'll be alright. If I have to, I won't wear any shoes." They both chuckled as she stated, "Let's get this show on the road! At least I'll get to meet Pippie and Thumper for the first time." Once more they both laughed as they began to get ready for the morning shift, this time Mayu worked more quickly because she left her shoes off for the time being, once her Bun Bun face had been put on, she got to work moving some things around. For one she made sure to block off the other section with a hand made sign that read, "MISSING BUNNY: HAVE YOU SEEN HER? JACK RABBIT GOES BY THE NAME OF JACKIE! REWARD: FREE CAKE!" Mayu grinned at it and prepared her side with extra items to make it go by more smoothly, she even stocked the other side for the afternoon shift.

When Saki saw the sign, she laughed, took a photo, and decided to show Kairi later, Mayu added, "I want to see her too. I want to make sure she's okay."

"Sure Bun Bun. We'll all go." She nodded, once everything was prepared, she went ahead, and flipped the sign to open. She knew that Mori wouldn't show up because she had told him to get some rest, instead Kyoya was there, and she greeted him the same as any customer. She lead him to Mori's table, she said that's where he usually sat, and served him the coffee that he had requested. Kyoya took this opportunity to watch her interactions with the customers, it piqued his interest with her, when Aran Oshiro walked in, she bounded up to him, he could tell that she knew him outside of the establishment, and the Oshiro male grinned at her as she lead him to a seat.

"You make this place fun Bun Bun," he said.

"Merci maitre!" replied Mayu. When he asked for a black coffee with something inside, she nodded, left, and returned with a cup of coffee that had a cat marshmallow inside. He laughed at it and asked about a photograph, "Of the coffee oui, of me non." He nodded and waited for his fancy cheesecake to appear before taking a photograph and sending it off to his brother. Mayu worked through the first few hours calmly, she noticed that Kyoya always watched her, and when more people entered, she put on her sad face. "I'm sorry but Jackie's not in, she's missing right now but if you'd like to wait then I'll be happy to put you on a list." They agreed with a warm smile, the half of her face that was showing lit up as she wrote down their names on a list, "Merci maitre!"

The hours wore by slowly and they were always packed, yet she refused to sit any one on the opposite side of the cafe, Kyoya made a note in his black book about it. He also noted that she was very efficient at what she did, even stopping by to check on him a few times once there was a waiting line. Mayu had taken the initiative to remove the dishes that were unwanted from tables just so she could get them set up for the next patrons. Once the line dwindled down, she was ecstatic on the inside but it never changed her outer demeanor, and she placed down the last slice of blueberry cheesecake. The person was astonished at the design, they took a photograph, and thanked Mayu. "My pleasure maitre. Enjoy." They thanked her once more and she nodded while turning away to clean up the rest of the tables and restock for the afternoon shift. Kyoya asked for his check, she placed it on the table, and stated with a smile, "Pay whenever you are ready to leave maitre." He nodded, sipped his coffee once more, removed the money, placed it on the table, and got up to leave. Mayu bounded up to him on his way out, "Thank you for coming maitre, do visit again soon."

He looked at her and smiled, "I will."

She smiled in return while going to clean up the table, her mind already calculated the tip, she huffed, _First the check and now this...are all of Taka's friends rich? Oh, silly question of course they are! They all went to Ouran High School._ Mayu gave an imperceptible sigh, the table was cleared off, and a presence stood in the entryway of Chateau Bunny. Mayu turned to see a woman with smokey make up on with salt and pepper hair. Mayu bowed to her, "You must be Thumper. Pleased to meet you, I'm Bun Bun and thank you for coming in a littler earlier to help out."

"Ah, the morning bunny. Think nothing of it, I like to help when I can." She nodded while Thumper looked around, "It's pretty clean for just you." Her eyes landed on the other half of the cafe that was untouched, "You didn't use this side?"

"No. It was easier for me to keep every one here and put them on a list."

"Why would you do that?"

"It was the easiest way to keep track of every one. Besides it's not the first time that I've done it and Jackie said it was alright to do it again." Thumper nodded, looked at the sign she had written, and gave an involuntary chuckle. She placed it on Mayu's side of the cafe, "I'll need that for tomorrow!" Thumper chuckled once more while taking the next few patrons so Mayu could do her side work for Pippie. Once Mayu's side was cleared of all patrons, Thumper watched as she restocked every thing even down to resetting the tables for the afternoon shift. "That's everything Thumper. Will you be alright? I can stay a bit longer if you need me to."

"No it's alright Bun Bun. You did very well, you can go." She nodded and thanked her for her hard work and she laughed. "I haven't even begun! But thank you Bun Bun. You work hard too." Mayu smiled at her and disappeared to get changed, Saki and Ren were waiting for her in the dining area, their replacements had already arrived, and when Mayu reappeared; Thumper gasped. "So that's what you look like. Very cute." Mayu grinned at her, thanked her, and said that she would see her again, "Of course you will Mayu." Thumper winked at her and Mayu laughed while the three morning bunnies decided to visit their employer in the hospital.

As they arrived, Mayu, Ren, and Saki, each took a section of the bed, Kairi was grinning at them, "I'm alright! It's just a mild stomach flu, nothing that I can't get over in a few days."

Saki shook her head, "Kairi you were admitted because you couldn't even _drink_ water! This is serious!"

"I know but I'm better now. I can eat soft foods."

Mayu chuckled, "I'll bring you some blueberry rosehip tea tomorrow. It'll help boost your immune system."

"Really? You're going to bring me some of your special tea?" Mayu nodded with a smile, "Well I feel special! Thank you so much Mayu."

"Any time Kairi. By the way, here are some photos of my weekend." She handed her phone over so that they could look at the gardens while she explained every thing else. "We had a blast, it was so much fun that I really want to go back but maybe later, when we've progressed further."

Kairi chuckled while Ren said with a grin, "When your relationship progresses, it's going to be a whole different experience!" Mayu laughed while Saki shook her head, the Ishikawa Maiden put her phone away, and it was then that Ren stated, "Mayu made a very funny sign for your side of the cafe and Thumper really likes her." Once more Mayu only grinned while Saki showed her the picture she had taken, Kairi was silent but then burst out laughing.

"I thought about using it again tomorrow or making a new one."

"Make a new one!" shouted the owner of Chateau Bunny. The four of them laughed while Mayu said that she would surprise her again tomorrow, "Good! I'm glad you stopped by for a job Mayu. Chateau Bunny hasn't been the same. How were the sales?"

Saki replied, "Through the roof for a Monday and that was because of the review. The patrons didn't even mind that they had to wait because they enjoyed watching her work." Mayu shrugged while the others laughed and the chef turned to the white haired woman, "It's true. The patrons used to be very rowdy with just Jackie and very demanding but when you showed up with your charisma and energy, every one seemed to calm down. It's as if they're in awe of you. I kind of wonder what it is."

"I think, on some level, they feel that I really am Lady Amaterasu. I'm as cheery as a rising sun and I shine like any beam of sunlight piercing through the canopy of trees. It's just that I know how to serve people and I know how to make them feel comfortable without being rude about it. It's just practice but also common courtesy. If you say everything with a smile then they can't take it as an insult and if you apologize with a very real look of sadness then they can't say that you're not sincere because you are being sincere. You just need to believe that you are sincere yourself and they will believe it as well but I guess it doesn't hurt to be a Floppy Frenchie either!" Once more the room erupted in laughter while she grinned, her phone buzzed, she looked at it, texted back quickly, and put it away once more.

"Do you need to leave?" asked Kairi.

"No, he was just asking if I was off work and then I told him that I was visiting you since you were in the hospital with a stomach flu." Immediately there was a knock on the door, a doctor entered, and said that Kairi was more than welcome to stay an extra day or two if she wanted, free of charge. Mayu looked at him and asked, "Why free of charge? I'm curious." The man smiled at her and said any friend of Mister Ootori was welcome to stay at the hospital free of charge but Kairi's stay had already been paid for but the next few days as well as medications were going to be free. "Thank you very much sir! Do tell Mister Ootori that I am very grateful for his generosity." The doctor nodded and left the room while the other three looked at her, "One of Taka's friends is an Ootori Son." They all nodded their head as if they understood and Mayu was glad that they didn't ask anything further than that. As the hours dwindled they said their farewells to Kairi, "Take care of yourself and I'll be back with that tea tomorrow after work!"

"You better! I'm looking forward to it!" Mayu gave her a thumbs up while she left with Ren and Saki who were asking about her tea. She was glad to tell them about her business, they patted her on the back, and told her that it was going to be the best tea in the country. Mayu was glad for the enthusiasm so she got to work that night on some tea for her employer and extra to show Kyoya's challenge some sort of progress.

-::::::-

The following day was the same as the previous one, Thumper showed up a little early to help out, Mayu had finished, and she thanked them for their hard work; and left with Saki and Ren in tow except this time Mori was with her. She was texting Kyoya that she would be at the hospital soon with some tea for him to try for his challenge. When they arrived, Mayu asked for some hot water, it was provided, and she dropped in a single bag of muslin that contained some rosehip and blueberry leaves, it was all she could find in her belongings to use as tea bags. "There are a few of these that I'm able to use so here's one for you. The others are for a challenge that I accepted," explained Mayu. Kairi laughed and asked about the sign, "Oh today I wrote JACK RABBIT HAS BURROWED. BE BACK SOON. Every one seemed to like it." Kairi chuckled just as Kyoya entered, the tea has finished steeping, and he watched as she poured it in a cup. The cup was handed over to Kairi, "This little tea bag will make about four cups of tea but don't add any thing to it. It'll be fine on its own then I'll make some ginger tea to help you after you're out of the hospital." Kairi blew on it a little then took a tentative sip, she swallowed, and nodded.

"It's very smooth, very blueberry but also that little tang of rosehip. I love it Mayu, thank you so much." She nodded, "I can already feel my stomach loosening, my muscles were so tense down there, that now I think I'll be able to sleep comfortably." Mayu thanked her and she replied, "No thank you Mayu. This means a lot to me."

"Any time Kairi. The ginger tea will help with digestion but that's later on." She removed the rest of the bags and handed them to Kyoya, "There are four bags here, each bag makes four cups. Use them as a test for an upset stomach, I'm sure it's going to be fine for them." Kyoya nodded, took the bags, and left the room while Mayu was pulled onto Mori's lap, she chuckled, and Mori poked his head from behind her body.

"Get well soon."

"Aww! Thank you!"

"Mori."

"Thank you Mori! You and Mayu are so cute together! I love it!" Ren and Saki agreed while a devious glint appeared in Kairi's eyes, "I can hardly wait for Halloween, it's going to be a grand event. Every year we always decorate the castle and what was this year's theme Ren?"

"Oh! It's going to be Naughty Angelic Bunnies." Mayu nodded, "I've got a special costume for you Mayu and I hope you don't mind that it's sort of like your regular maid costume but a little more seductive."

"Nah, it's fine. Remember that's for Bun Bun so whatever you feel suits her personality."

Ren laughed, "I love you Mayu! It's like you've been a bunny before!"

"No I just have experience with serving people. I bet Nekozawa's going to love the outfit. He is the Lord of Black Magic just as I am the Lady of the Sun Light."

Saki nodded, "Interesting that the two sides would be friends. I'm really enjoying this." Mayu nodded and Mori simply listened with interest while watching Kairi. She winked at him, he looked away briefly before returning his gaze onto the others in the room. "Also, we always have a special dinner for the transitional month of November."

Mayu nodded, "I'll be there."

"Me too." They looked at Mori and Kairi laughed and said that he was more than welcome to come since he was part of the Chateau Family. "Thank you. It's an honor." Kairi grinned at him while sipping her tea once more, she relished the taste of it, and Mayu smiled. Mori chimed in, "You should taste her Peach Smoothie Tea."

Ren's eyes widened while Saki replied, "Ren loves peaches."

Once more the Ishikawa Maiden smiled, "I'm pretty sure I can whip something up for you Ren."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Ren hugged her, "Thank you so much!" Mayu hugged her in return while the others chuckled and the white haired female stated that it should be ready in a few days. "Take your time!" There was collected laughter in the room while Kyoya was standing outside, he had listened to everything, and there was the slightest semblance of a smirk on his face as he left to test out the tea that she had brought him.


	8. Naughty Angelic Bunny

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club _it rightfully belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only claim ownership of Mayu Ishikawa (a.k.a. Bun Bun) and the Ishikawa Family. This story is inspired by _Desire Climax_ and _Kaichou-wa Maid-Sama. _**Happy Halloween/All Hallow's Eve**

**Chapter 8** - Naughty Angelic Bunny

The days wore on, Mayu noticed that the Ootori male stopped by nearly every day along with Mori, it piqued her interest as he kept writing in his book but she never bothered him about it, instead she treated him like the rest of the patrons; Mori always got extra attention when she could slip it in. Her crimson eyes were watching the room, it was packed that day, even Jackie was having a hard time keeping up, and then there was a familiar banging sound from the kitchen as if a pot went skimming across the floor. Immediately she looked towards the kitchen, "I'll check the lair!" Jackie laughed as she walked into the kitchen, there was a fire on one of burners, she immediately helped to put it out. "What happened?" she asked Ren. She explained it, "Ah, just a mishap, not a big deal. I think the burner's alright but I wouldn't use it." Ren nodded while Mayu was going to leave but asked her to make those brownie balls only with white chocolate chips inside. "Sure thing!"

Mayu made them the same way as last time but she put in two white chocolate chips in the center, she told them to bake them for a minute so that the chocolate can melt, they nodded, and she winked at them, "Drizzle some white chocolate on top too!" They chuckled as she left, she was in the main room once more, she refilled the coffee, removed the empty plates, and took care of the cash while others were sat at the clean tables. Mayu was always happy to greet them, she never faltered in her smile, and they were happy to return that enthusiastic grin. Jackie was clearing off some tables when the familiar man in a black cloak sauntered in followed by two others. Mayu smiled, Jackie chuckled, and she cleared off a table for her friends. She guided them, set down some menus, brought water, then disappeared for a time before returning with three cups of black coffee that had marshmallow devils inside.

They thanked her and she nodded to them while taking their order, making sure to give Nekozawa more attention since he was the leader. Mori sipped his coffee while he watched her converse with them, as usual she knelt down, and placed a kiss on the puppet's head. When they were ready to order, she nodded, jotted it down, then disappeared to get them their requested cakes, and when she returned Jackie exclaimed that there was a special item available. The jack rabbit looked at the floppy, Mayu winked, and she chortled laughter while the floppy went about her business. Kyoya had watched the exchange with mild interest until she brought out the items for Nekozawa and his friends. Eyes hidden behind glasses watched as she placed them down on the table but decided to rearrange them, and they looked up at her. She smiled, "I must have forgot which one of you ordered which item." She put a gloved finger on the corner of her mouth to avoid the lipstick but stated, "But I guess it's a good thing that you all ordered the same!" Mayu winked at them which made them laugh and they thanked her for her humor, she leaned in, and whispered, "May Lady Amaterasu's shadow bless you all." The two accompanying Nekozawa gasped but he inclined his head.

He whispered in return, "Belzeneff gives you his gratitude as always."

"I keep his totem with me all the time. He's always in my tote bag and by the side of my bed and I even snuggle with him."

"Oh?" She nodded, "He thanks you ever so more."

"I will always be indebted to you and to him for protecting me from the dark arts."

Nekozawa grinned, "Always!" Mayu nodded told them to enjoy and he replied, "We shall!" Kyoya jotted something down in his book once more, when he glanced up from writing, his coffee cup was filled, Mayu was sauntering away, she stopped, glanced over her shoulder, and shimmied to shake the fluffy tail attached to her uniform. The day wore on normally after the rush, she had said her farewells to the Black Magic Club members and their leader as well as Kyoya however Mori stayed behind. She cleaned off the tables, reset every thing that was needed, and turned to see Thumper.

"Hi Thumper. I got everything set up for you."

"Thank you Bun Bun. You're so sweet."

She shrugged, "I like to make sure you're taken care of for a while in case it gets busy." The older woman smiled while she added, "Well I'm off to get changed." She nodded once more while Mayu bounded off into the back room, her eyes noted that Mori was standing by the entrance. Thumper was going to ask if he needed some help but Jackie quickly intervened and said that he was Bun Bun's boyfriend.

"Oh! He's a cute one!"

"I know!"

"Oh they would make such beautiful children!"

"I said the same thing!"

Both women laughed a Mayu reappeared, "Thank you for the hard work everyone. I'll see you tomorrow!" They repeated the same thing to her as she left with Mori, her arm entwined around his, and Thumper patted her heart while Jackie laughed at her antics. The moment that they hit the cold air, she shivered, Mori enveloped her into his warm embrace, and she smiled. "Thank you Taka."

"Any time Snowbelle," he whispered. Once she was warm enough, they continued on their way, this time he lead her towards another part of the strip that she worked on. Her crimson irises were taking in everything around her, it was then that she noticed the snow flake fall across the front of her face. Mori had stopped as well to watch the first flakes fall, Mayu put out her hand, it landed on her glove, and disintegrated. She smiled as they continued on their way, he lead her inside a restaurant, she noted that it was very casual dress, and her eyes glanced around to see if she could figure out what kind of place it was. They were seated, she sat next to him, and asked, "What is this place?" He tapped the menu for her and she grinned, "It's a soup place!"

"Yes."

"How did you know that I wanted soup?" He shrugged, Mayu pouted in front of him, he leaned down, and lightly kissed the tip of her nose. When he drew back, she wiggled it which made him quirk an eyebrow at her, she chuckled, "I know I know." He nodded while she looked over the menu, one soup in particular caught her eye, it was pumpkin squash, she pointed to it, "That sounds really good."

Mori closed his menu, set it aside, and leaned over, "I wouldn't pout like that in public." She tilted her head quizzically, "If you do then I'll be hard pressed not to take you to a love hotel." Immediately her face turned pink and she busied herself with the water that was provided for her, he chuckled, and added quietly, "Don't worry, it won't be without your consent but I am giving you a warning."

"I know Taka. Thank you." He nodded, when the waiter came, Mayu ordered for both of them, he left, and she looked up at him, "Thank you."

"I'll do anything for you Snowbelle." She smiled, her eyes twinkled, he leaned towards her, and she placed a kiss on his nose. He placed one on her forehead in return, they went back to their positions while he said nonchalantly, "It's hard to wait for Halloween."

Mayu chuckled, "Don't worry, a few more days!" He nodded, their soups arrived with a basket of bread, they began to eat their food, Mori kept an eye around them while she did the same. When they finished, he paid, and they left together. "I have too much fun with you Taka." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, she chuckled, while she wrapped her arm around his waist as well. They walked together like that for a time while she added, "You make me happy Taka. I can forget about everything that's ever happened to me when I'm with you."

"Good." They arrived at her complex, they said their usual farewells, when they parted he watched her enter, then headed in his own direction, and he turned the corner. He leaned against the wall of the building and sighed; he rubbed a hand across his face while gripping the other into a fist. Immediately he headed towards his own home, his hands were jammed into his pockets, and he didn't feel the cold weather on his body as he only focused on what he could for his little Snowbelle. Thoughts of her siblings crossed his mind constantly, the more they crossed his mind, the more he had to spar in order to get rid of them, and he always had a hunch that they were watching them; somewhere, somehow. This time his mind turned to his parents and how to convince them to let him marry her without a proposal, "Maybe I should just tell them." It was a thought worth considering and one that he would need to plan out for the near future, perhaps at Christmas time.

-::::::-

Days passed, Mayu was eagerly standing in the changing room of Chateau Bunny, Ren was digging in her bag to get out the costumes for the bunnies, and she was giddy with excitement for hers. Ren pulled it out, "Here you are Bun Bun! A naughty angelic bunny outfit fitted just for you! Sorry if it's a bit tight up top."

She shrugged, "I don't care, it's beautiful!"

"Thank you!" Ren hugged her while Mayu returned it and quickly left to put it on, Jackie exited wearing one that had half-angel and half-devil, she smirked while Ren stated with a grin, "It suits you!"

"Yes it does but what about Bun Bun's?"

Ren's eyes twinkled with mischief, "Oh I think you're going to love it. She loved it."

"Bun Bun loves everything!"

"I can hear you two out there!"

They laughed together while Saki stood there with a smile, "Bun Bun's special and will always give praise where praise is due."

"Thank you Saki."

"You're welcome hon. Now come on out so we can see you!"

"Okay!" Mayu stepped out wearing the white maid-inspired bodice top, instead of black fabric as accents, it was a deep velvet red, the laces were white, the stockings were white with little red pitchforks on them, white heels, and a big white bow on the back. The back was adorned with one small angel wing, one small devil wing, and a white bunny tail. Mayu still wore her floppy ears, the collar she attached to her neck was red with a white bell, and her white lace gloves. The only difference in her outfit, other than colors, was that the bottom of the outfit, instead of being a cute little fluffy skirt, it molded to her body as a mini skirt, and attached to the stockings with miniature belts.

Jackie grinned, "Oh your boyfriend is going to love it!"

"I hope so. I made it with him in mind," chimed in Ren. Mayu tilted her head and she grinned, "I see how you two are together, you spend so much time with one another, care for one another, but your relationship is progressing slowly. That's good so I thought, why not give him a tease once a year?"

Mayu grinned in return, "Exactly! I did that too when I sent him a picture of me in my new nightgown that he bought me."

Saki stated, "Wow! Bun Bun, you're daring!"

She laughed, "Only on a cell phone!" They all laughed while Kairi and Mayu went out to set everything up for the day. Ren and Saki grinned while they went to go make the special chocolate and white chocolate brownie balls as well as the marshmallows that Mayu taught them how to make. Once everything was set up, Kairi noticed she was anxious, and calmed her down. "I'll be okay. He's usually the first one here so I'm a bit anxious."

"Well don't be because he's not the first nor is his friend." She could see that she pouted, "Oh don't be like that. Just shimmy as much as you can!" Mayu laughed, nodded, and shimmied, "That's my good little Frenchie!" Mayu grinned while Kairi opened up the doors, no one entered at first, and both of them stood on either side of the hallway to look at the front door, they looked at one another, and shrugged while turning away at the same time. The moment that the door opened, both of them stopped, glanced over their shoulder to see who was there, and they smiled.

In unison they asked, "Who will you choose on All Hallow's Eve?"

The older man was dumbfounded while Mayu asked, "Would you choose the Devilish but Angelic Jackie?"

"Or would you rather have the Angelic but Devilish Bun Bun?" replied Kairi. Both of them hopped to show their backs, shimmied, then hopped around to shimmy once more. Still Kairi and Mayu were smiling warmly at him.

The man was in shock at their attire and their mannerisms but he soon smiled, "I'd like Jackie." Mayu nodded while he was lead away by Kairi, he smirked at their antics, and Kairi made a wave of her hand that told her they were going to do that all day long. When the man was taken care of he looked up at Kairi, "I've never been here during the day but I think I will from now on. You two are adorable together."

She grinned, "Why thank you so much, master!"

"Thumper and Pippie don't have the charisma that you and Bun Bun have." Kairi once more said it was sweet of him to say that but he nodded, "It's true. I've come here every night since it opened and I was just switched at my job so now I can come during the day. I think I'll keep it that way and tell my co-workers to stop by too." Again she thanked him a lot and he smiled, "I enjoy it here."

"We are glad that you do!" exclaimed Mayu. The man looked at her as she moved some things around to stay busy. She looked at him and smiled, "Jackie and I are both glad that you are happy here. We wish for it to be a place of peace and enjoyment for all."

"You two are very good at it."

She bowed, "Merci beaucoup, maitre."

"Ah! She speaks French!"

"Oui! Je suis Chateau Bunny Floppy Frenchy."

He laughed, "You're very good!"

"Merci!" He smiled while she went back to work and murmured something to Jackie, she nodded, and grinned while the door chimed. Immediately the two stood there, and grinned at one another.

This time the pair shimmied together first then asked, "Who will you choose on All Hallow's Eve?" Dark eyes stared at Mayu, both Kairi and Mayu put a hand over their mouths. The man was grinning while sipping his coffee, the male entered, and followed Mayu to his normal table in the corner.

Mayu brought him his coffee and his strawberry cheesecake, she fed him the first bite, and whispered, "Do you like it?"

"...yes."

"Good. Ren made sure to make it with you in mind, Taka." She leaned away from him so that he could eat, his dark eyes roamed over her physique as she sauntered away, Kairi looked at her, she looked at her employer, and both grinned. At once they shimmied together which made their tails sway, Mori grinned and sipped his coffee while the other patron laughed. The bell chimed again but this time it was another one for Mayu, they said their greeting line, and he smirked. Mayu lead him to the table, "It's good to see you again maitre."

"Likewise Bun Bun."

The male on Kairi's side stared in shock at the Ootori son and it was then that he recognized the oldest son of the Morinozuka Family, he looked up at Kairi, and she explained that one was a friend of Bun Bun's and the other her significant other. He nodded, more patrons entered, and chose Kairi until Mayu and her were even with patrons; they were both continuing with their antics and always acting the opposite at times. It made the patrons quite happy to see them and more than one of them told them that they have a good connection with one another. Mayu had grinned at them and Kairi did as well, both of them stated with smiles, "That's because we're both angelic and demonic at once!" They put their hands over their mouths once more but laughed, the patrons laughed with them, eventually every one quieted down. Mori smiled at her while sipping his coffee, Kyoya continued to jot stuff down in his notebook which made Mayu raise a single eyebrow at him but she said nothing.

As the day wore on, the line dwindled down, Kairi said, "Alright Bun Bun, you're done." She nodded and began to clear off the tables to reset them for Thumper. However before that could happen, a woman bounded in from the back wearing pig tails and red hair, she was dressed as a long haired auburn forest rabbit. "Hello Pippie. You're extremely early."

"I know right! I just wanted to come in and show off my new costume!"

"Really? What is it this year?"

Pippie removed her coat, "Ta da!" It was a much more burlesque version of the maid outfit that they wore normally except hers was made out of a false leather material. "What do you think?" Her green eyes caught Mori, "Oh! He's a cute one!" She bounded over to him, she nearly shoved her chest into his face and greeted him, "Hello master. How are you today?"

Kairi shook her head but Mayu stared at her and her eyebrows darted down, Mayu approached the night bunny, she gently pushed her away from Mori. Her voice was low, "Mon maitre."

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Je suis Bun Bun." Mori could tell that Mayu was getting angry which made him interested since he had never seen her angry before, even Kyoya began to jot things down more quickly in his book. Suddenly the room became silent as the two bunnies squared off against one another. "Mon maitre."

"I heard you the first time but I don't understand French."

"My master."

"Oh well that's not right because all masters are ours. We share." She winked at Mori but he only looked up at Mayu. Pippie pouted, "You're not even paying attention to me!"

She stamped her foot while Mayu took in a deep breath, counted to ten, and let it out. Her red irises were glaring at Pippie, "Maitre comes in for me and for me only. He is not yours."

"Prove it." Mayu stared at her, "If he really _is_ your master then prove it."

Mayu looked at Mori and smiled, "Je suis et toi."

The male looked up, smiled, and replied, "Oui." Mori leaned up and kissed her nose, instinctively Mayu wiggled her nose, and Mori grinned while grabbing her onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck and she laughed, he stopped while one eye stared at Pippie, she was watching them closely. "Une copine."

Pippie backed up, "Alright alright." She headed to the back room while Mori let her go so she could finish. Kairi grinned at her while she finished up. Mayu sighed, changed, and exited the front. She thanked every one for their hard work, Kairi replied to her as did the chefs in the kitchen. Mayu even stated that she'll wear the costume the next day since it was actually Halloween and not Halloween Eve. Ren was ecstatic but on her way out, Pippie said, "If you don't hold onto him, you'll lose him...to me!"

Mayu glared at her, Mori looked down and watched as she stated, "I will never lose him, least of all to someone as rude as you." With that the pair left, followed shortly by Kyoya, once outside, she huffed, Takashi kissed her head, she smiled up at him, "No one could take you from me."

"They can try."

"But they won't win."

"No."

"Why?" They both looked to see Kyoya standing there. "Why won't they be able to separate you two?"

Mayu smiled, "Because we care for one another very deeply. It's a bond that others think is weak but it's beyond that. It's an unbreakable bond that was formed when we first met."

Mori nodded, "When I first saw her in her greenhouse."

"Why don't the two of you come with me." Mayu knew it was a statement and so did Takashi so they followed Kyoya to his limo, they got in, and were taken to his home. Mayu was shocked at the sheer size of it, when they were in his room, he stated, "This is my room." She couldn't say anything but he pointed to the kitchen, "I have various loose teas here. Make something using them."

"I'd be delighted to." Immediately she removed her coat, laid it on the sofa, put her tote bag down, and Kyoya motioned for Mori to have a seat. He did, right next to her things, and he sat across from him. Kyoya pulled out a file, slid it over to Mori, and he watched as Mayu sniffed the teas, certain ones she put on the left, and the others were on the right. "Let's see, this one isn't good at all. It's been oxidized too long." She was left with three out of ten tins, "Now we can begin." Mayu found everything that she needed, the tea was steeping in a pot, she looked around for something, and found it. There were dinner mints sitting out, she took a few, tossed them in the pot, and began to place the cups on a tray for serving. There were four cups and a pot, she had a feeling that someone might visit later on but wasn't sure so she brought the tray over. "Here we are." Mayu poured the tea, immediately a faint scent of mint wafted from the hot liquid, she gave a cup to Takashi first, then Kyoya, and finally herself. "Enjoy."

"How did you make this?" asked Kyoya.

"My secret."

He smirked, sipped it, and nodded, "It's very good. But there's something else in here."

"Dinner mints." He stared at her through his glasses, "There's always something to put in tea that makes it special."

"I see."

"What have we here?"

Mori slid the folder to her, "Your family's plans."

"Ah, I know. They always have a Halloween party and a Christmas party but I never attend them."

"Why?" asked Takashi.

"Social events were never my strong suit. The only thing I know is tea and Lady Amaterasu so it's not really topics that come up often."

"I see."

"It's alright Taka." He smiled at her, kissed her head, and she smiled, "I'm happy right where I am. Nothing is going to change that."

"Will you attend a martial arts tournament?" asked Kyoya.

"Hm? Of course!"

"Even if you don't know what's going on?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Taka studies martial arts so I'll go if he goes."

Kyoya smiled, "Very well then. As far as your family's Halloween Party, you should attend. Let them know that you have information on them."

"Perhaps but I don't have a costume and I really wouldn't know what to go as."

"Hmm, that could be a problem."

Mori was silent while sipping his tea and he stated, "Pirate." The two looked at him, "A pirate. This way you can say that you're scouting for treasure and areas to pillage and plunder."

Mayu laughed, "I love it! I'll need to get a pirate costume!"

"Tomorrow."

"The party is tomorrow."

"Then today."

"Okay, we have time."

Kyoya watched the two, "You should go too Mori." The couple stared at him, "There are going to be a lot of prestigious families there looking at her sisters for possible wives. It will be interesting to hear what they have to say when they find out that the middle child and a servant of Lady Amaterasu is to wed a Morinozuka. It will definitely cause a stir and the Oshiro Twins will be there."

Mayu smiled while Mori nodded, "I'll go. We'll both go as pirates."

"I was thinking that the whole Host Club could go." Mori stared at him, "I'm sure Hikaru and Kaoru will definitely love to go."

"Ah!" They looked at her, "If we're going to crash the party then let's bring Umehito too."

Kyoya grinned, "That's a great idea but you're going to have to let Kaoru and Hikaru make your costume."

"Why?"

"They already have it made. The entire Host Club has costumes made by them."

Mayu looked up at Mori, "Are they the ones that made my bathing suit?" He nodded and she smiled, "Alright then. Let's go crash the Ishikawa Halloween Party tomorrow night after work." Kyoya nodded and began to text for arrangements with the others, Mori leaned over and asked her something, she smiled. "I'll be okay as long as your there. I've gotten stronger from being around you." He smiled, he leaned over, and Mayu placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Taka."

"I've noticed that you let her call you Taka."

"Yes."

"Interesting." He jotted something down in his book and looked at Mayu who was sipping her tea, "You don't want to know about it?"

"It's rude to intrude upon the private matters of another person." Kyoya smirked, jotted something else down, and closed it.

"I'll see you two tomorrow night." They nodded, "Mayu?" She looked at him, "You'll be provided with better make up than what you have."

"Thank you." The pair left while Kyoya enjoyed the tea she had made, "This really isn't that bad." His eyes were drawn to the empty space where they had been sitting, "Can they really survive any thing that is thrown at them? He seems to be smitten with her very deeply, so much that I don't think he realizes how devoted he's become to her. And the same can be said of her as well...well we'll see what the trouble-makers have to say."

-::::::-

Halloween Day was far busier than normal but Mayu and Kairi handled it with all the professionalism they could muster. Even to the point of them removing their shoes for a short time so they could pick up the pace. Once it was all said and done, Mayu said her farewells to everyone, and left with Mori and Kyoya. He stated, "Everyone's at my place." They nodded while they entered the limo, once there, Mayu stared at the others who were present. Kyoya simply said, "I hope you can move fast because we're on a time limit."

"Sure." Her red eyes looked at the others she was unfamiliar with but they gawked at her as she stood next to Mori. She looked up at him, "Did they not know?" He shook his head and she pouted, "You should have told them."

He leaned down and kissed her nose, "I'll tell them now."

She laughed, "That's not the point!" Mori chuckled while she looked at the pair of twins that had pink hair, she approached them, "Taka has told me that you made me that lovely bathing suit. Thank you so much. I would wear anything that you make. I keep my word."

"Who are you?" they asked in unison.

"Mayu Ishiakwa."

"I'm Kaoru and he's Hikaru."

"Or maybe he's Hikaru and I'm Kaoru."

Mayu laughed, "Once I find out which one of you is which, you won't be able to fool me."

"Huh? Why not?" they asked in unison.

Honey chimed in, "Mayu's got a younger set of twin siblings and an older set!"

They stared at her, she nodded, "No worries. Have your fun now."

Kaoru smiled and handed over the costume, "Here you go." She thanked him warmly, "Any time Mayu."

She left with Reiko showing her the way to the bathroom, Kyoya looked around, and stated, "I see Tamaki's not here."

"No, he's busy being a father," stated Hikaru.

"I see. That's understandable."

In the meantime, the men had begun to change into their costumes as well, Hikaru asked, "How come we're crashing a party?"

Kyoya smirked, "Because her family doesn't want her with Mori."

"Why?" questioned Kaoru.

This time Mori intervened, "They don't like her."

"No need to say any more."

As they had finished their own change, Reiko came out with a look of glee on her face, Mayu followed right after her. The corset was tied in the front, her breast flesh spilled over somewhat, her ruby red lips gleamed, the eye shadow made her red irises stand out, and the corset connected to a mini skirt. That then lead down to her fishnet stockings, short boots, and the various props attached to her legs and waist. She pulled on the gloves and stated, "I really love this! You two did a magnificent job!" Mori stared at her while she turned around, Reiko put on the bandanna that covered her hair, a few white pieces stuck out from underneath, but she grinned, and thanked her friend. "Kaoru, Hikaru, you two are the best in your field. May Lady Amaterasu bless you with prosperity and may her light shine upon on you always."

Kaoru smiled, "Thank you Mayu. I'm Kaoru, he's Hikaru."

"I thought so." He chuckled while Reiko said that they should take a photograph together, "Alright!" They put their faces together and began to take photographs. The pair was laughing together as they took different faces and Honey smiled.

"I'm glad Reiko's opening up."

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru.

"She was always lonely, no one ever talked to her because they were afraid of getting cursed but Mayu didn't care. Instead she was the opposite, she asked about the dark arts, and Reiko was able to open up to her. It's nice to see that someone is friends with my wife."

"Yes, it is..." Immediately Hikaru jumped as Umehito appeared wearing his cloak and Belzeneff puppet. "Yes, even the great Cat Lord Belzeneff appreciates the Amaterasu Maiden. Yes, yes, she bestowed the power of the great Sun Goddess' shadow to us."

"W-why would she do that?!"

"Because she is kind hearted and only wishes to help those that she can. The Light Maiden does not make enemies."

Hikaru looked at Mayu as she stopped taking photographs with Reiko and the Haninozuka female began to take photos of Mayu and Mori. He also noticed that Mori nuzzled her neck affectionately causing her to laugh uncontrollably. "Huh?" Kaoru questioned him, "Kaoru have you seen Mori act like that with any one?"

"No."

"I thought so."

"What should we do?"

"I think we should record this and send it to Tamaki!"

"Yes yes! Let's do that!" Immediately the twins began to record the interaction between Mori and Mayu, she was laughing at him, telling him that he knew she was ticklish there. Mori had responded with a definite, 'I know' that she was all too familiar with. "Fascinating!" As it winded down, they sent the video to their boss of the Host Club and immediately began to ready their things for crashing the party at the Ishikawa Maple Estate.

-::::::-

After much trouble, Mayu was standing on the stone path of the home she had known for so long, Mori watched as she walked by, and thanked each tree. But she veered off the path, they followed her, until they reached the large maple tree in the center. They were in awe of the large tree, she wrapped her arms around its girth, and said, "It's good to see you again my friend. I hope that Lady Amaterasu's rays have been protecting you and your brethren, Ancient." Mori watched with a soft smile on his face, she backed off, touched her first two fingers to her lips, then placed it on the tree's trunk. "Thank you again. It was good to see you once more and I know that I'll see you again." She turned around to see them and felt bashful, "Sorry. I really missed him."

"It's alright, Snowbelle." They all stared at him since he had called her by her nickname, and she smiled.

"Thank you Taka." Once that was done, they headed towards the party once more, the main doors were pulled open by the servants, who were all too happy to see their favorite member of the family there. "I brought friends to crash the party that my sisters' prepared." They laughed and welcomed them in with open arms, they even grinned as they recognized Mori.

Once inside, the others decided to fan out and see what was going on while Mori stayed close to Mayu so that he could protect her. Red orbs combed the area until she saw someone dressed as Cinderella, "There's Selka." He nodded while they headed towards the refreshment table, they both took some punch, then turned around to see who was there. Mori recognized some fellow martial artists, he pointed them out, and she nodded. Her eyes landedon her four siblings, they were all dressed in scanty costumes. Valia was a fairy, Talia a nurse, Colette was a bumble bee, and Rosette was a police officer. She kept swinging around her handcuffs, Mayu shook her head, but removed one of her fake swords. "Let's go threaten the police."

Mori removed his own and grinned, "Lead the way Captain." She looked up at him and grinned while they headed towards the area where they were conversing, at this point the pirates had gathered in a corner to watch the spectacle, and Rosette's hand cuffs were caught on the tip of Mayu's sword.

"You no longer have authority here. So bow down and submit otherwise I'll cut you nose to naval." Rosette looked over to see her sister standing there with Mori, who had his sword raised as well. Mayu smirked, "Did you not hear me the first? Lay down your weapon and hand over whatever currency you have. Perhaps your pearls too, if they are real."

A couple of guests had chuckled at her joke, Rosette huffed, "No! I'll never listen to you! I'm older than you and you weren't even invited!" At this the laughter died out, Mayu grinned while she put a hand over her mouth but she soon recovered, "Besides, you're not even supposed to be seeing Takashi."

"My name is-"

"Mori? There's no Mori here. This is my first mate and lover Ino." Mori stared down at her while she looked up at him and winked. He smirked and looked at the four siblings who were in shock of their sister. "So? You said that I wasn't invited well pirates don't get invitations. We just crash parties and plunder treasure, don't we?" Mori nodded and it was then that Selka appeared, she demanded that she leave, "Why? I'm Captain Ishikawa of the pirate ship The Maple Maiden so I'm allowed to be here as well." Kyoya was hiding in the back and smiled at her antics while her mother was flabbergasted and Mayu poked her in the stomach with her fake sword, "So? Can you really throw out a _whole_ crew of pirates?"

Umehito appeared with his cloak pulled back, he wore an outift that was all black with the puppet, "I am the Navigator of The Maple Maiden, Zawa!"

The Hiitachin Twins appeared as well and stated in unison, "We're the Treasure Seekers! Seeker Tachin and Seeker Achin!"

The guests who were there had begun to laugh at the famous family heirs who were appearing to rally behind Mayu. Mitsukuni and Reiko appeared, he said with a grin, "I'm the Fierce Fighter Anino and my wife the Weaver Zuka."

Mayu chimed in, "The Weaver is my bonded sister. You cannot break that but blood ties can always be broken can't they?"

"Yes they can," at this point Kyoya appeared. He stood there, "I'm the Planner, Tori." Every one was silent, "We are the crew of The Maple Maiden and we're not leaving until we get the treasure we seek."

Selka was in such shock that she backed up and immediately left, followed by the siblings, and Mayu looked around at every one present, and shrugged. They laughed but she was approached by two zombies, she grinned, "Aran, Atashi!" They hugged her in greeting, "It's so good to see the two of you. How are you doing?"

Aran grinned, "We're doing well. Thank you. How did you like the Beachhouse?"

"It was wonderful thank you so much for that."

He nodded while Atashi said, "Thank you for what you did for us. We've been telling every one about it and they all seem to like you the most."

Mayu laughed, "I have that effect on people." They laughed and when she was about to introduce every one, they nodded and said they know who they are. "Really?"

"Every one knows who they are. That's how prestigious their families are throughout Japan."

"Ah, so it seems I'm the only one that's out of touch." It was said with humor which made them laugh while the servants brought out the food for the guests. Every one was thanking the servants for the hard work and Mayu smiled at them, they winked at her, and she grinned. "Thank you for coming, I'm glad I got to see you and you're costumes are so well done!"

Aran grinned, "Thanks but yours is beautiful!"

"Hikaru and Kaoru made them." Immediately the Oshiro Twins began to talk with the Hiitachin Twins about fashion design and how they could make their Beachhouse better. Mayu chuckled while Mori put his sword away and she did the same, he wrapped her arm around her waist, and she giggled while Reiko appeared on the other side.

"Am I really your sister?"

"Yes." Reiko's eyes watered and Mayu hugged as best she could, "It's okay Reiko. You're my family no matter what, you'll always be family." They parted and the rest began to enjoy the party as well, the food was fancy, and this made Mayu frown. "Always so wasteful with money." Mori kissed the top of her head, she looked up at him, he leaned down, and nuzzled her neck. Mayu laughed while trying to push him away but she couldn't and he continued to do it until she was out of breath. She was breathing heavily and he grinned while she caught her breath. Red orbs looked up at him, they were twinkling, and he couldn't understand the emotion in them but he knew that she was happy.

The night progressed without any more incidents, even her blood family had returned to mingle although they stayed away from her while other guests were asking when the wedding was and she replied that she didn't know. They haven't decided on a date but she told them that they would all get an invitation to attend, to which every one was ecstatic. Kyoya had already obtained a copy of the guest list for her in secret, he watched from a corner to see how she acted among the high society that she was unfamiliar with but he noticed that she was at ease. As if her time being a bunny had changed her to adapt to this life style. "Interesting." He jotted something down in his book and continued to watch her, _It seems that being a bunny has changed her in a way that I didn't think was possible. She used to be reserved, at least from what I could gather on her but now she's open. Fascinating transformation but mabye being forced out made her this way...hmm..it will take more sleuthing to find out._ Kyoya wrote down more things in his book and returned to the party at hand.

As it progressed into the late evening, Mayu said her farewells to the others, she left with her crew behind her, and they were all giddy with excitement. Talking fervently about how fun it was to crash the party and how fun it was to act like pirates. Hikaru even mentioned that he got everything on video so they could watch it later. Mayu smiled at him but stopped to catch her breath, Mori was right behind her, she put a hand on her forehead, "I don't feel too well." Immediately he picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her face was nestled into the crook of his neck.

"She feels warm."

Kyoya asked, "Did she drink from the punch bowl?"

"We all did."

"Then it was probably spiked and seeing as she did eat some things, it's probably not enough to balance out the alcohol. She just needs sleep. You should take her home First Mate Ino." The crew laughed at the joke and he chuckled as well so they walked through the yard until they exited and climbed into their limos but Mori walked to her complex. When he reached the gate, he paused, unsure how to actually get it open, until a familiar voice reached his ears. He looked up and saw Ranka, he was running towards them with a worried look on his face, the gate was opened, and Mori entered. Ranka ushered him into his own home so that it would be easier for Mayu.

"What happened?"

"She drank too much spiked punch and didn't eat enough food."

"Oh dear. I'll go make some coffee and get some buns out. She's going to need it." Mori nodded while he laid her down on the tatami mats, Ranka reappeared with a cool towel, he put it on her forehead, and watched as she mumbled something unintelligible but he smiled at her. He returned, "Now that the coffee's working and the buns are here, we'll wait until she gets up. So? Why are you two dressed as pirates?" Mori explained to him about crashing the party and Ranka clapped his hands, "That's great!" The male nodded as Mayu squirmed a little, she sat up slowly, glanced around, and put the cold cloth on her forehead as it had fallen off when she got up. Her red eyes looked at Ranka, he smiled at her, and she returned it, "I brought some bread for you. Mori's filled me in so I'm sure that your sisters spiked the punch."

"Most likely," she replied quietly. She took a bun, "Thank you Ranka."

He grinned, "What are friends for if not for taking care of one another?" Mayu nodded, thanked him again, and he watched as she nibbled on the bread; glad to have something in her stomach. Mori watched as she nibbled, Ranka stated, "I'll be back with some coffee." She nodded and looked at Mori, he smiled, rubbed her back, and she moved closer to him. "I'm back!" He placed the three mugs on the table and he watched as Mori helped her with it. She drank it and sighed happily, she stated that it was good coffee, and he replied, "Thanks, it's instant."

She burst out laughing but soon ceased as it made her dizzy, the Fujioka male looked at her as Mori had laughed as well. The Ishikawa maiden said with a smile, "I made coffee for Taka once and he said the same thing."

"I see!" he laughed. "They say that great minds think alike!"

"Yes they do," she replied. Takashi helped her with another bun and more coffee, "Thank you Taka."

"Any time Snowbelle."

Ranka grinned, "You have a nice nickname picked out for her." Mori looked and smiled at him while continuing to help Mayu, once she was satisfied, she laid back down, and thanked Ranka for everything. "Oh any time Mayu! You're my neighbor and friend and Mori's girlfriend. I'm happy to help but I need to get to work soon so you'll have to bugger on home."

Mayu chuckled, "We can do that. I'll get my keys out." Ranka cleaned everything up then helped them to Mayu's apartment, "Thank you again Ranka. I'll bring over some tea once its ready."

"That'd be wonderful! Take care of her Mori!" The martial artist nodded as the other male entered his own apartment, Mayu entered, followed by Mori, and he helped her remove her things. The door was locked behind them, he helped her to her room, where she promptly began to remove the costume, he turned around, and she chuckled.

Once dressed in her nightgown, she tossed the kimono over his head, he chuckled, and headed for the bathroom while she tucked herself under the covers, but she made sure to have Belzeneff by her bedside. Mori joined her underneath it, he snuggled with her, and she sighed happily, "Thank you Taka."

"I told you any time Snowbelle."

"No, not that."

"Then what?"

Her red eyes looked up at him, "For being such a kind person with a big heart. I admire that in you because if you didn't have such a big heart then you may not have met me so we wouldn't have begun this relationship. Thank you."

He kissed her forehead, "Thank you for being a servant of Lady Amaterasu for if not then I don't think you would have texted me to let me know. Why did you when you barely knew me?"

"I considered you a friend the moment that you helped me clean up my greenhouse. No other prospective husband would have done that. From that moment you became my friend." He nodded and she asked, "Had things turned out differently, would you still have considered me? If I wasn't disinherited from the estate or if I didn't have such horrible sisters. Would you still have considered me as a wife?"

"Yes."

"You didn't hesitate."

"Because I know that you were the one for me."

"How could you know?"

"It's a feeling Snowbelle. Something that you feel in your heart and it's something that you won't forget."

"Is it similar to a warm sensation that spreads through your body?"

"Yes."

She smiled, "I have that when I see you, hear your voice, or are around you."

"Do you have it now?"

"I always have it with you."

"Good. So do I." She chuckled and he did the same while snuggling closer with her, "I care for you Snowbelle, a lot more than you think I do."

"I know. You don't have to tell me."

He smirked, "Good because you know I'm not talkative."

Mayu kissed his hand, "I know, Taka." Both of them closed their eyes as they drifted off to sleep but Mori was going to say something, instead Mayu said it for him, "Dining table this Sunday." He chuckled, nodded, and squeezed his arms around her. She nuzzled his arm and they both drifted off to sleep since it had been a very busy day.

-::::::-

Mori awoke to early morning, Mayu was dressed already, she was sitting on the bed, he sat up, smiled at her, and was produced with breakfast. They clapped their hands together, said their prayer, and ate quietly, once finished, the Light Maiden placed the dishes in the sink, and waited for him to change but realized that he didn't have any clothes. She laughed and he shrugged, so they headed out together, they parted ways at the gate, and she head to the castle while he went to his home to change. The moment that she hit the pavement toward Chateau Bunny, Rosette appeared, she sighed, and asked, "What is it? I need to go to work."

"Nothing but this!" Instantly she felt a sharp pain on her face, when she put her hand up and brought it away, there was blood on her finger tips. Red irises looked at the small scissors that were in her sister's hands. Rosette laughed, "That's what you get for crashing our party!" When the oldest looked at the middle child, those red rubies were chiseled into rocks. "What? You can't touch me!"

"That's what you think," she growled. Mayu moved with speed that Rosette didn't know she had, quickly those scissors were taken from her hands, and it was placed against her neck. Mayu pushed her against the wall of a building, "You think you can disfigure me? You think you can ruin my life? You think you can separate Taka and myself?" Rosette's eyes never left the scissors that were so close to her skin, "I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. You see, I know very well what I've done to you and my other sisters in the past. I remember that and I remember that it wasn't a pretty sight so if you don't want a repeat of that then stop badgering me."

"You'll go to jail for it!"

"I'll only go if you can prove it and if I get caught. Besides, I have powerful friends on my side, I don't think you would win." Rosette was quivering as those scissors were brought up to her face, "In Babylonian times if someone stole something from another then their hand was cut off. One of the rules was 'an eye for an eye' because if someone gouged out another's eye, then the court ruled that same punishment upon the perpetrator. So I think I'll do the same." Mayu cut into the cheek skin of Rosette's face just as she had done to Mayu except there were tears running down her face. "Here are your scissors dear sister." They were shoved back into her sister's hands but not before they were wiped clean on her coat. "Have a nice day." Mayu left her sister, the moment that the Light Maiden disappeared into Chateau Bunny is when Rosette ran towards the waiting limo that was a few blocks away.

When she arrived, Kairi exclaimed about her face but Mayu explained what happened to her, "You're brave Bun Bun. I hope you didn't do too much mental damage to the poor girl."

She chuckled, "No. She'll be fine but I warned her."

"That you did so everything should be alright."

"Yes, I have a feeling it will be. I wiped my prints from the scissors too."

Kairi laughed, "You're brilliant!"

"Common sense!"

The owner laughed some more while Mayu put a bandage on her face and then the rest of her make up, "So tell me about your party last night." She nodded and began to explain everything to her, about how the Hiitachin Twins made her costume and everything from that point onward. "Sounds like a lot of fun! You'll have to invite me next time!"

"Sure thing! Christmas is coming up. Would like to come?"

"YES!"

Mayu laughed, "Good! It's going to be a ball!" The two women laughed together as they finished up their appearances and headed into the dining room. Kairi handed her a menu and stated that there was something new on it. When Mayu opened it up, on the front page were two of her recipes, the Brownie Balls and the White Chocolate Chip ones. "You put them in! I'm so honored!"

"Yep! The Brownie Balls I've decided to aptly name them exactly that but the ones with white chocolate I decided to call them White Drizzles."

"White Drizzles?"

"Yep, it just popped into my head so I called them that."

Mayu laughed, "Thank you Jackie, I'm honored!"

"You're welcome Bun Bun! When you decide to leave here and do your tea business full time, you'll always have a place on the menu!"

She chuckled, "That's so sweet but I haven't decided if I really want to leave."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well..I really like it here and I like when Taka visits me so...yeah."

"Aww! Bun Bun you fell in love with this place!" She nodded, Kairi hugged her as they finished their prep work, and Mayu returned the hug. When they parted she grinned, "It warms my hear to know that you love it here so much! I wish there was a way for you to stay. Maybe make your tea business so big that others could run it?"

"Maybe. I'll work on the details later."

"Very good until then you can work here!"

"Of course Jackie!"

"Good! Because I liked your altercation with Pippie, that was funny."

Mayu laughed, "Does she do that often?"

"Yes. Thumper's told me about it but usually we let it go because she's still young but you fought back. I was surprised!"

"Well, Taka's mine."

"That's the spirit! Fight for what's yours! Fight for what your heart tells you!" Mayu gave her a salute and she laughed but stated, "Next year we're Sailor Bunnies!"

Saki chimed in from the kitchen, "Next year? Why not for Cosplay Friday?"

Kairi's eyes widened, "Genius!"

Mayu grinned, "Sailor Bunnies huh? We should do one for Ninjas too." Kairi grinned at her as she continued, "Then there's the Vampire Bunnies, Witch Bunnies, Nurse Bunnies, Librarian Bunnies, Mechanic Bunnies, the list goes on and on."

"So whatever profession is out there we put 'Bunnies' at the end of it?" Mayu nodded, "Then it becomes something sultry? Just like my cafe!" Mayu nodded again and Kairi hugged her once more, "You're brilliant Bun Bun!" She laughed while her employer made a mental list of all the fun Cosplays that they could be doing now.

Ren piped in from the kitchen, "Give me that list when you're Jackie! I want to make costumes!"

"You got it Ren!"

There was laughter from the kitchen while Mayu flipped the sign to 'open' and unlocked the door. Almost immediately their first patron entered, it was Mori, followed by Kyoya, and she smiled at them both. Lead them to their respective tables, got them their usual drinks, and orders, and watched as Kairi took two to make up for it. Kairi and Mayu met in the hall way and high-fived one another which made the other two laugh while Mori smiled and Kyoya smirked. Mayu smiled to herself, _It's going to be another great day at Chateau Bunny and I can tell that it's going to be a tough road ahead with my sisters but as long as Taka is by my side then I feel like I can do anything I set my mind to but...perhaps I should tell him about my temper...yes. I'll tell him but I hope I can tell him before it happens since my sisters like to provoke me._ She pushed those thoughts from her mind and focused on her patrons that were entering, Mori watched her work as did Kyoya, and both men could tell that something was bothering her but neither wanted to ask at that moment.

Kyoya jotted some things down in his book and glanced at Mayu as she worked, _There is always something to hide in every family. However I wonder if she knows about the Ishikawa financials? Probably not._ He shook his head, jotted something else down, watched as she refilled his coffee, and continued on her way. The Ootori male was distracted by the chanting of the patrons asking for shimmies. Mayu and Kairi met up on each side of the aisle then they shimmied so that their tails swayed, hopped around, shimmied, and then hopped away. Every one clapped and they were grinning like children, he knew that they were having fun, and that they enjoyed it. _Perhaps she should stay as a bunny but she really loves her tea. Hmm...I'm sure something can be done but that's for another time._


	9. Autumn Interlude

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club _it rightfully belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only claim ownership of Mayu Ishikawa (a.k.a. Bun Bun) and the Ishikawa Family. This story is inspired by _Desire Climax_ and _Kaichou-wa Maid-Sama. _**Happy Thanksgiving **(Sorry for the wait but my husband and I have just bought a new car. For those of you that don't know, it takes a lot of time and research to get the car you want in the color you want for the price you want but we got it! Of course it's a Subaru WRX in World Rally Blue just another thing that comes out of Japan that's great!)

**Chapter 9** - Autumn Interlude

The time was drawing closer to the Autumn Dinner that Kairi had told them about but it was still a few weeks away, in the mean time, she was sitting at a table in a restaurant, across from Takashi. She blinked a few times at him, "Huh? You want to tell them?" He nodded, she smiled warmly, she reached across the table to squeeze his hand, "I'm happy Taka. Whether you want to tell them or not is up to you but I'm glad that you told me." Mori nodded once more and she smiled, "Just let me know what I need to wear to give a good first impression." He chuckled quietly while their food arrived, it was simple curry but Mayu enjoyed it, and Mori enjoyed watching her eat it. When they finished, he paid, and they left the establishment, "Can I tell you something Taka?" He nodded as she walked towards the park where her sisters had confronted her. The large tree was there, she approached it, placed her hand on it, and smiled. "I..." She shook her head, she put her back against the tree, and took in a deep breath while Mori watched her, "I have a temper, Taka."

"We all have tempers."

She shook her head, "Not that kind of temper. It's what Aran said, when I hit my sisters with the broom; I snapped. I let my...inner wolf out when I normally keep it chained." Mori took a few steps closer to her while her face was looking at the ground, "I can feel it when it wants to break free and I'm not sure how to control it because it's so brief. Rosette cut my cheek and I did the same to her but not before scaring the wits out of her...I remember what I did to them in the past, when I glare at them, they automatically know that the animal will be unleashed so...I wanted to warn you." When she looked up, Takashi was standing before her, he wore a warm smile. "What?"

"Your wolf will never hurt me Snowbelle."

"How can you be sure?"

"Even if it did, I would still be with you."

"Why?"

He leaned down so that his forehead touched hers and he whispered, "Because I can't bear to be parted from you."

She smiled, "You're sweet Taka. I feel the same way."

"It's true. When I'm home, I stare up at the ceiling and I only think of you. My thoughts are filled with nothing but you and how I can make you happier."

"I'm always happy with you Taka."

"I want to make you happy even when I'm not around."

"Thank you Taka. You, too, are my world."

He smiled, moved his face closer to hers, brought up his hand to cup her cheek, and gently placed his lips on her own satiny ones. He felt her tense up sightly but she relaxed seconds later, it was light and brief as he pulled away. Mori whispered, "I care for you a lot Snowbelle." He drew back a little to see her, Mayu's face was pink, and her breathing irratic but she was smiling. Immediately she embraced him, he returned the gesture, and she mumbled something. "Hm?"

Mayu leaned back to look up at him sheepishly, "I care for you a lot too Taka." He nodded, rubbed her back, and she said, "Come to my place. You can teach me to defend myself." Mori chuckled as they parted, she wrapped her gloved hand around his, and they sauntered out of the park but not before she placed her fingers against her lips then onto the tree's trunk. They were walking through the streets when someone on the opposite side spotted them, there was a gasp from the male, but the female smiled.

"MORI!" The pair looked across the street to see a young woman with shoulder length brown hair, a male with short blond hair, and the woman was holding a small bundle against her chest. "Come here!" Immediately Mori guided Mayu towards the pair, the Ishikawa maiden became a bit jittery at meeting new people all of a sudden but she calmed her racing heart. When they met her, the woman smiled, "It's good to see you! How have you been?" She looked at Mayu, "My dad's told me about you. You're Mayu right?" She nodded while she replied, "I'm Haruhi Suou and my husband Tamaki. This little bundle is Kotoko Suou."

"Pleased to meet you two." Mayu leaned over to look at the small bundle, she smiled, and her voice was soft, "Pleased to meet you the most little one!" She drew back to look at the male before her, of course she knew that he was part of a prestigious family, it seemed that her little bit of research on Ouran High School revealed to her that _only_ prestigious and rich families went there with a scholarship student once in a while.

The male stared at her, as if he was judging her, and she felt a bit self-conscious at the moment but a nudge from Haruhi made him shake his head. "Pleased to meet you princess." He reached out to kiss her hand but she withdrew it from him. "Oh? Do you not like this type of greeting?"

"No..I'm fine with a simple one. But thank you."

"The Twins told me that you were interesting. So how did you get Mori? Do you prefer the 'cool' type or did it just happen?"

"Um..he's my arranged marriage."

"WHAT?!" The male's violet eyes looked from Mori to Mayu and back again, when the taller male nodded, his jaw nearly dropped. "You never told us Mori!" The taller male only shrugged, "How..." His eyes bore into her own, "Who are you?"

"Mayu Ishikawa."

"Uh-huh."

"Tamaki leave them alone." He looked at his wife, "Come on we need to do some shopping so if you don't mind." He nodded fervently while Mayu stared at the bundle once more, Haruhi noticed, and she smiled. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?" She nodded, Mori watched as she gingerly took the bundle from Haruhi, her eyes focused on the little one, and she smiled, "So beautiful." Haruhi smiled in return while she bounced the child in her arms, Mayu was smitten with her, and kissed her forehead gently. The baby giggled, "May Lady Amaterasu shine upon you always little one. Blessed are the rays of light you bring to others and blessed are the rays that shine upon you; let them keep you warm in the cold and let them keep you safe in the dark." Minutes passed before the child was handed back to his mother, "Thank you Haruhi." She nodded and stated that she was welcome to talk any time, Mayu whipped out her phone, and input her name and number. When asked about it, Mayu smiled, "Mori gave it to me since I didn't have one at the time."

Haruhi looked up at the silent male, she smiled, "He was always sweet." Mori smiled at them, "Since you like her so much, do you mind if I call you if I need a sitter?"

"Not at all! But..are you sure?"

"Yes. You're Mori's wife and a servant of the Sun Goddess, I trust you." Mayu smiled and Haruhi gave one in return while Tamaki only stared at Mori. The Morinozuka male tilted his head at his old boss of the Host Club and the blonde male only shrugged while wearing a smirk. "Well we have to be going but it was good to see you again Mori." He nodded while she turned to Mayu, "Do call and text often!"

He chuckled while Mayu said, "I will and it was nice to meet the three of you!" They replied the same thing to her and they parted ways, Mayu entwined her hand into Mori's once more, and they continued walking, he was smirking at her, and she looked up at him, "What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

Takashi leaned down and whispered, "Seeing you holding the child only made me think."

"Think about what?" A warm smile appeared on his face while he kissed her forehead, "Think about what Taka?" When he still didn't respond she said, "I'll wiggle my nose and pout at the same time if you don't tell me." Immediately he snapped his attention onto her and his smile faded, "I know the consequences but I'll do it if I have to in order to get answers." They stopped walking at this point and he simply stood there while she pouted and wiggled her nose. Immediately he leaned down towards her ear while she listened to his raspy voice.

"It made me think that you'd be a wonderful mother in the future." There was some silence, "If you do that again I won't be able to hold back." When he pulled away her face was pink but she was smiling and they continued walking, "At least it's cold out." Mayu involuntarily chuckled, when he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, she silenced herself but he was smiling. When they reached her complex, they said their farewells, and he smiled at her, "Take care Snowbelle." She replied the same to him, when she went inside her apartment, he put his hands in his pockets, and sauntered off into his normal direction. He ran a hand through his hair, _This is torture for me...this Sunday I'll teach her some basic martial arts. Why did Haruhi have to give her the child? Now that's all I'm thinking about._ He sighed and walked briskly through the air, _I'll call Mitsukuni to spar. _ He pulled out his phone, texted his cousin, and he instantly got a reply that he would be there. Mori sighed once more, _How much longer __**will **__I be able to hold back?_

-::::::-

Mayu had finished her work that day, Kairi informed her of the date for the dinner, and she nodded; but her employer asked her what was wrong. She explained to her about her feelings, how she wanted more but was afraid, and about her temper. Kairi hugged her as they were in the back room and she whispered, "It's okay Mayu. Everything will be alright and take your time. That's all you can do because you need to run at your own pace. If you rush into things, it might turn out bad and I don't want that for you."

"Okay. Thank you Kairi," she replied in a quiet voice.

"Good. Now push all those silly feelings aside and be yourself. When you're torn with emotions you should do what I do."

"What's that?"

"Find the one thing that makes you happy. For me it's making marshmallow treats and for you it's tea. So when you get home today, go make a bunch of tea!"

Mayu smiled, "I'll do that."

"Alright then! You can go home now." Mayu laughed and Kairi grinned, "That's my little Floppy Frenchie!" She nodded and headed into the changing room, once she changed, she exited, and said her farewells to everyone. "Thank YOU for the hard work!" Mayu grinned and exited the cafe, "Now I wonder where her boyfriend is..." The man with glasses had noted her concern and simply nodded to her while she nodded in return.

"Mayu." She stopped while looking at Kyoya, "Mori's had something to do that's why he didn't come."

"I know."

"He told you?"

"No but I know that he's busy."

Kyoya smiled, "You really do concern yourself about him. Did you text him?"

"I did." She unlocked her phone and showed him that she had texted him every hour on the hour the entire time she was at work. Kyoya smiled, "He didn't respond but I know he got them so it's okay." She locked the screen and kissed the corner of it before placing it in her pocket. "So why do you come here?"

"To watch you."

She laughed, "You mean to document me."

"Yes."

"I see. Well how am I doing so far?"

"So far you're doing well."

"That's good."

"What were you going to do now?"

"Go home and make a bunch of tea. But I promised Reiko a candy cane tea so I'll need to work on that soon. I know what I need to do to make it but I like to stew over something new for awhile for fun but I think I'll be able to make something today."

Kyoya smiled, "That's good." She nodded while he asked, "Can I walk you home?" She nodded once more while they headed in the direction of her home, they didn't talk until he said, "Your mother's pregnant." Mayu balked in her steps, he turned to face her, "Your siblings don't know, not even your father knows but I do. She went to one of the Ootori Hospitals. She's three months now and it's a boy." Mayu was ecstatic but he calmed her down, "If the boy is born like you what happens?" At this point he turned his full attention onto her as he wanted to know what she would tell him.

They continued walking slowly, "He'll be given to my Gammy, Sakura, to be taken care of, that's assuming Selka thinks that she's still capable of caring for an infant. If not, which is most likely what's going to happen, then he'll probably be put up for adoption which isn't fair to him."

"Would you take care of him?"

"Of course I would! He's my family!"

Kyoya smirked, "That's good to hear. I'll keep tabs on her and let you know if anything needs to be changed." She nodded and thanked him, "It's the least I can do since your blueberry rosehip tea was such a hit with the patients."

"I'm glad. I'll make a batch of lemon ginseng tea, it helps with digestion."

"Sounds good." They reached her complex, she thanked him for walking her home, and he nodded, "Any time." She disappeared inside the gate and he left her with a smirk on his face, he opened his black book, jotted some things down, and closed it while pulling out his phone.

Mayu put her things on her coat rack and began in the kitchen, first she watered her bushes, then she set to work on the dried leaves that she had already procured but not before getting a tray out for some tea cookies. Mayu's fingers never faltered as she separated the dried leaves into individual piles on her counter top. At the moment she had a small amount of muslin so she brought out her glass containers for the tea, she opened them up, and began to put the tea into the glass boxes. Mayu made sure everything was even, it was a simple base of baby tea leaves, "Now let's see what I can use." Her eyes roamed over the ingredients that she had, there was some orange peel she had saved, immediately she took it to the cutting board, she began to mince the peel until she had a small pile. Then she removed a baking tray, on the very corner of it she put the minced peel, then she peeled a lemon, minced that up, and put it on the tray as well but with many inches between it and the orange. Before she could work on the next one, there was a knock on her door, she stared at it for a moment before heading towards it, she opened it, and smiled at her guest. "Come in!" Reiko entered, she was by herself, and Mayu asked as she closed the door. "Just you today?"

"Yes, just me."

"So it's our prelude to Girl's Night Out?"

Reiko chuckled, "Something like that." She followed Mayu into the kitchen, she put on a pot of water, then placed a few cinnamon sticks inside it. Her eyes focused on her movements, "Can I record you?" Mayu shrugged, "Wonderful! I want to show Honey this. I've never seen you work so it's fascinating to see." The Light Maiden smiled and placed some honey into the simmering pot of water then began to work on the batch. "This has a mic on it so you can narrate."

"Sure. I'm working on some tea right now. It helps me clear my head when I get overwhelmed with too many thoughts. Right now I've finished some orange and lemon peel, I'm going to bake them so they dry out." Reiko nodded, "On the stove I have some cinnamon honey tea working for my sister behind the camera." The Black Magic user chuckled, "As always, I've got Belzeneff here." The camera phone panned to show the doll on the counter observing everything. She whispered, "Between you and me, he's not that good at making tea yet." Reiko laughed loudly behind the camera and Mayu smiled while she brought out some ginseng, "This is going to be interesting because I promised Kyoya some lemon ginseng tea. I have enough muslin here for that small batch. I'll work on that at the same time as these." She sliced the ginger after she peeled it, then minced it, placed it on the tray, minced more lemon peel, and mixed it lightly. "You don't want to mix it too much because then the flavors will overlap and you don't want too much ginger because it's very powerful."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Um..I was about ten when I started. At least that's when I was tall enough to sort of reach the counter."

"How long did it take you to perfect all this?"

"I'm still working on it. When I think about flavors that will go together, it takes me a while to figure out exactly how I would want it to taste then I need to experiment with it. Usually I get obsessed with three to seven different types of new teas that I want to make."

"Seven?!"

"Yeah. I'm an obsessive person when it comes to my hobby."

"What about knitting?"

Mayu waved her hand, "That is a whole other topic but single-minded at best. When I work on a scarf or blanket, I stick to it until I finish. As a matter of fact, my Lady Amaterasu blanket is half way done. It's over on the couch but we can look at it later." She removed a peach from the counter, she took a paring knife, sliced the skin off, then diced up the pulp, the pulp was placed in another dish, then the skin was diced and minced before being placed on the tray. "The peach is for Ren at work. She _loves_ peach I heard." Reiko laughed as she had two spaces left, the Ishikawa maiden thought for a moment before looking on her counter at the fruits she had available, there were a handful of mixed raspberries, blueberries, and blackberries sitting there, and she grinned. Immediately she took them, minced them, placed them on the tray, and mixed them just a bit. Mayu pulled down a jar that held a bunch of peppermints, she took one out, placed it on the counter, then returned the jar. She looked around for a moment before taking out a spice bottle that was labeled mint leaves. "This last one is for you Reiko. I promised you a candy cane tea and I'm going to let you watch!"

"Oh wow! Thank you so much Mayu!"

"You're welcome. Although I've never made this before so you'll have to tell me if you like it or not. Otherwise I'm going to stock up on a bunch of candy canes to use as a base next time." Reiko laughed as she turned the stove off, set the pot aside, then took the peach pulp, used a pestle to mash it more until it became watery. She took the small bowl of peach pulp dumped it into another bowl of pre-made dough, then mixed it with her hands. The first empty tray was brought towards her, she shaped the dough into small ovals, they were placed an inch apart on the tray. Once it was full, she removed another one, and filled it up as well until she had four trays of peach tea cookies. "I made too much. You'll take some home for Honey?"

"Of course! I know he's going to love them."

"I'm glad." Reiko was still recording as she washed her hands, placed the trays in the oven, then set it to bake. She returned to making the tea, the peppermint was crushed, pushed aside, then the mint leaves were diced, minced, and mixed with the peppermint. Then she added a tiny bit of sugar to the small heap, it was placed on the tray, then put into the oven with the cookies. Mayu took her Royal Albert cups and saucers, poured the cinnamon honey tea into the cups, then poured the rest of the tea into the tea pot. The kettle was placed in the sink, she removed the cinnamon sticks so they could dry out, and be reused. The tray was still sitting there for the moment, she pulled on a mitten, reached into the oven, and removed the tray with the teas on it. Her left hand was free so she touched the pieces lightly and nodded, "This is good." She set it on a drying rack that was on her counter top, she found the muslin tea bags, then took some tea leaves from each container to put into the bags in order to make the lemon ginseng tea she promised Kyoya. One was reserved for the peach tea that she wanted to give to Ren, just as the tray cooled off, she was able to make the lemon ginseng tea, and the peach tea; then she took the rest and tossed them inside their respective containers. She pointed to the first one, "Here is orange oolong, the second is lemon zest, and the third is triple berry. These are three teas I'm able to offer to customers but not yet. I still need to grow them, when the containers are full then I'll be able to offer them up but for now this is too little."

"Aww, I was hoping you could get them up on your site."

"No, not yet. When dealing with tea, the more varieties available the better off you are and you'll need massive quantities of those varieties since people tend to buy quite a few different teas."

"Do you offer boxes?"

"Yes, all I offer are boxed sets because it makes everything easier that way. There's a citrus set, fruit set, flu set, smoothie set, and holiday set."

"They all sound good." Mayu nodded while she turned the trays for the cookies, "What about the tea? Is it getting cold?"

"No. Cinnamon honey tea is best drank when just under hot because the cinnamon is a spice and you don't want to drink hot cinnamon tea. You might burn yourself and I don't want that for my sister." Reiko smiled and continued to record as the cookies were brought out, that's when she ended the video. "No more?"

She chuckled, "That's enough for now."

"Thank you for coming over Reiko."

"No problem. I was in the area and thought I would surprise you."

Mayu hugged her, "I'm glad you did." She nodded and watched as the cookies were bagged for her, one entire tray of cookies was placed on a plate and then set on the tray, she took it to the den, and set it on the coffee table. They drank their tea and both of them sighed happily, Mayu chuckled, "I was thinking that I really like being a bunny."

"It suits you."

"I know but I love my tea too. My tea can make money but sometimes I think that being a bunny makes a lot more money."

"Maybe you can do both."

"How?"

"Keep your tea as a small business and still be a bunny."

"I wanted to make my tea business the biggest in the city because it would give me a chance to be Taka's arranged marriage once again except I'm not part of the Ishikawa household."

"I see but I'm sure Mori's parents will welcome you with open arms once you explain to them what you want to do in life. If you keep your tea business small then the Ootori Hospitals, Chateau Bunny, Blossom Cakes, and Snow Gardens Beachhouse will only carry what you give them. It'll be fine, I just know it."

"How can you be sure?"

She shrugged while she sipped her tea, "Just a hunch. This is delicious!"

"Thank you." They were silent for a time while just enjoying the tea and each other's company, "I still want to wear your clothes so we can match on our Girl's Night Out." Reiko chuckled while she added, "I told Kairi that I want more with Taka but I'm afraid. She told me to move slow and to clear my head by doing what I love which is making tea."

"I understand and she's right. You should only move at a pace your comfortable with otherwise you'll rush into something that you're not ready for." Mayu nodded, "What else happened lately that I missed." She told her about the wolf inside, how Taka kissed her, and everything else that had happened including her mother being pregnant. "I won't disclose that information to any one. I'll keep it a secret until he's born. But that wolf is just your way of harnessing your anger, I understand because your siblings were not the most cooperative growing up." Mayu nodded once more while sipping her tea, "This wolf is just the shadow to your light." Reiko smiled, "Don't worry, it's fine. Everyone has one."

"Thank you Reiko. I feel so much better. And I got to meet Haruhi too!"

"Oh you did! How was she?" She told her bonded sister evrything including what Takashi had told her and she chuckled. "He's really holding back but I wonder how much longer he'll be able to do that."

"I know...I feel selfish. I told him that before but he said it was alright which only makes me feel even more selfish."

The Haninozuka woman patted her shoulder, "It's okay. Mori's noble, he's always been like that."

"I know and that's what makes me think he's too good for me."

"Mori's perfect for you and you're perfect for him. I can see it." Mayu hugged Reiko and they began to talk about the coming holidays and what was going to transpire between their two families.

-::::::-

As the weeks wore on, Mori had returned to showing up at Chateau Bunny while Kyoya kept her updated on her mother's condition and even Haruhi and Reiko texted her as well. Mayu was currently replying to Haruhi and to Reiko, when she finished, she changed out of Bun Bun and into her regular self. Kairi caught her and grinned, Mayu looked at her boss, and raised an eyebrow at her. "What have you got up your sleeve this time?"

She laughed, "I love you Bun Bun!" Mayu smiled in return while Kairi said, "So I was talking with Ren about cosplaying for the Autumn time and we came up with a perfect solution." She was silent while Kairi produced a piece of paper that had a sketch on it of the new costume that was coming, "We're going to be Maple Bunnies!" Mayu's eyes watered, she wiped them while Kairi smiled, "We thought it would be good for you to be the maple trees that you miss so much. They have the most beautiful leaves too so it's settled. Ren's already making the costumes and for Christmas, we're going to be sexy little Elf Bunnies!" Mayu laughed while she added, "Saki wants you to come up with some kind of pumpkin cake. Can you do it?"

"Of course. I'm sure I've got something for her right now."

"Ooo! Do give it to her so I can add it to the temporary menu."

"Temporary menu?"

"Yep, I got a nice gothic chalkboard that's coming tomorrow. It's so that we can advertise the special of the day. I thought of something for the title too."

"Oh?"

"Bun Bun's Bon Bons!"

Mayu laughed, "I love it!"

"I'm glad! Now go on! Get out of here!"

Mayu nodded and left while thanking her for her hard work, she nodded in return, May jotted down a recipe for Saki, then popped into the kitchen. "Here you go Saki." She nodded her thanks while looking over the recipe, Saki's eyes widened and she grinned while quickly showing it to Ren. Both of them were giddy with excitement so they could make it the following day. Mori was waiting outside for her, she shivered involuntarily at the cold but soon warmed up as she wrapped her hand in his. "It's hard to keep up with social life. I had to reply to Reiko and Haruhi!" Mori chuckled while they simply walked around, "Have you decided on a date to tell your parents?"

"Not yet."

"Take your time Taka." He nodded while she sighed, he looked down at her and she replied, "I'm selfish."

"You are not."

"I am. To keep you from wanting to do what you want, it makes me selfish."

"You're not selfish Snowbelle so stop thinking that way."

"Are you sure?"

She looked up at him while he nodded, "What I want and how long I have to wait are my own to deal with. I want you to be comfortable, it doesn't matter about me."

"You're so sweet Taka." He smiled, removed her fedora, kissed the top of her head, then replaced it; Mayu smiled and took in a deep breath of the autumn air. "Next week is the Autumn Dinner at Chateau Bunny." He nodded, "How about a dining table?" Mori chuckled, pulled out his phone, and dialed a number, a black limo pulled up, they climbed in, and Mori took her to the same furniture store as before. "Still too showy Taka!" He chuckled, they got out, she thanked the driver, and he nodded while continuing to grin at them as they entered the store.

Immediately they began searching, she kept looking at the tables but none of them seemed to suit her so she continued until she reached the far corner. Hiding in the dark was a beautiful walnut set, the table top was glass while the stand was crafted to look like tree branches, with four matching chairs. She looked at the price tag, paled some what, and quickly darted away before Mori could see. However he had caught her actions, he looked at it, glanced at the price, then looked at her as she was inspecting other sets. "Hmm..." Mori wandered up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, she nearly jumped from the surprise, but he whispered, "Why don't you let me buy you the walnut set?" She kept silent, "Is it the money?" She nodded, "It doesn't matter to me. If you like then I'll get it for you."

"You do too much now."

"I don't do enough." She stayed silent, "Let me get it for you...and the muslin." Mayu chuckled, "Unless you find something else that you like far more than that, I'm going to get it for you." Mayu nodded and he released her while she went about her business of searching for another dining set that would catch her more than the walnut. Mori heard her gasp, he sauntered over to her, she was standing before a yellow table that had four orange chairs, they were plush, and stood on wood ends with padding. Mayu, pulled one out, sat in it, then touched the table, and her face lit up. Her eyes twinkled at it while inspecting it, and Mori smiled. She peeked over the top of the table to look at him, he was smiling at her, and she raised a single eyebrow at him; he only stared at her with that smile until she got up. "You like it?"

"Very much!"

"Then I'll get this." He looked at the price before she could and sighed while she chuckled, "You don't spend needlessly, I know." Mayu laughed while they called over the same sales person as before. He was more than happy to set everything up for them, the delivery was supposed to be tomorrow at five, and she nodded, then they headed out after Mori paid. The driver took them to her complex, he dropped them off, and left while Mori guided her towards the craft store that was near her home. Once inside she looked at the muslin, then thought about how much she would need, so she only asked for a yard. It was cut for her, Mori paid for it, and they left; he took her home, they parted ways at the gate, but she didn't let go of his hand. He looked down at her, she looked up at him, when he leaned down towards her, she kissed him briefly on his lips. Mori was stunned for a second but recovered, he kissed her on her head and they said their farewells. "Take care Snowbelle." She nodded, replied the same to him, and he made sure she was safe inside before leaving the front of the complex; he sighed but wore a smile. Takashi removed his phone, texted his cousin about the day, and then he texted Haruhi to see how her family was doing.

Days passed until it was time for the day before the Autumn Dinner, Mayu was excited about dressing up as a maple bunny and she squeezed herself into the outfit that Ren made, she said through the changing room, "I think you make it tight up top on purpose Ren." She heard the other woman giggle, she smirked, and made sure it was the same as her regular uniform. It was a Victorian inspired costume with a bodice on top, frilled trims, long lace sleeves, and touches of orange and honey colored fabric. Mayu noted that it cut across the top to expose the chest area more before attaching to the lace sleeves, she smirked at it, put on the lace collar with the bell, then her floppy ears. The lace stockings were pulled on and she finally slipped her feet into the honey colored heels. She exited and they gasped at her, "I know. I'm fabulous!"

They laughed at her while Kairi exited, "Then I'm gorgeous!" They laughed while getting ready for the morning shift, Mayu looked up at the chalkboard, and smiled while her employer said with a grin, "Yep, Bun Bun's Bon Bons special today is Punkin' Flats!"

"Punkin' Flats..." Kairi looked at her while she guffawed laughter, it was so much on her behalf that she had to sit down to get a breath. Kairi was fanning her with a napkin and grinning, "That was too funny. Punkin' Flats." Mayu caught her breath then proceeded to finish up, although Kairi noted that she had set up extra on both sides. When her red iris caught those of her boss, she smiled, "Because there's going to be two rushes today."

"How do you know?"

"A feeling."

"Ah, I've learn to trust those." Mayu nodded, "Well let's make some money!" They high-fived one another, then opened up the cafe. Immediately Kira entered, he looked at their dress, and begged Kairi for a picture of the two of them, and she looked at Mayu. "You okay with this Bun Bun?" Mayu nodded, "Alright then! Let's give them our best sexy pose!" After Kira entered, Mori entered, followed by Kyoya, they took their seats respectively, once they were served, Kairi looked at Mayu and they both thought for a moment, and Kairi clapped her hands together. She whispered to Mayu, she grinned, and nodded; both of them were excited about the picture so they took their positions, Kairi stood there with a tray of drinks and cakes, Mayu took a fork, then scooped off a small portion of the cake, and slowly licked off the piece while Kira took a few photographs. Both of their eyes were half-lidded and they stood in a sultry manner in the hallway threshold, Mayu was leaning her back against the door jamb while Kairi leaned over to show the cleavage the dress revealed. He stated that it was perfect and Kairi nodded, "Alright Bun Bun, back to work." She nodded they handed out the drinks to their respective people, Mayu gave Mori his cake.

"It's okay?"

"Of course it is." She was going to leave but he said, "Wait a minute." Mayu looked at him, he scooped off a piece of cake, then held it up for her, she smiled, squatted by him, and slowly removed he cake from the fork while looking at Takashi. He smiled at her while he whispered, "Try not to do that again. I won't be able to hold back." She nodded while leaving, he looked at Kyoya, the male was staring at him through his glasses while jotting something down in his book. Mori returned to his own meal while the place began to fill up, every one was complimenting their outfits, and the two bunnies made sure to shimmy for them to shake thier fluffy tails.

Mayu said her farewells to her patrons as did Kairi, they both removed their shoes, quickly cleaned off the tables, and reset everything. "Good thinking Bun Bun! These extra settings came in handy!" She nodded, the moment they finished setting up, more patrons entered, and Kyoya got up to join Mori, so that she would have an extra table. She told him that he didn't have to do that but he shrugged while he watched with Mori how she managed them. Everything was going smooth until a familiar woman sauntered into the establishment, Mayu looked up, her red eye hardened, and Kairi recognized her. Immediately the jack rabbit intercepted her, "Welcome home mistress. Please follow me so that you may rest your feet."

"I want her."

"She is very busy at the moment, please come with me."

"I said I want her."

Kairi smiled, "Of course but you'll need to wait a moment for her to clear a table."

"No. Now." The woman entered, sat down at a table that was meant for someone else, and Mayu apologized to him in French, the man said it was no trouble, and that he'd be glad to wait. She thanked him, he nodded with a smile, stood by the door, and shook his head at Kairi. Kairi looked at him, he whispered that he knew who the woman was, and that was the reason why he let her have his seat. She nodded while Mayu approched her, "Hello Mayu."

"Non Mayu. Je suis Bun Bun."

"Okay...Bun Bun. I want a latte."

She nodded, left to retrieve it, returned with a single rosette on it, "So this is where you've chosen to work."

"Oui, Selka."

Selka chuckled but it was hallow, "I want your Punkin' Flat." She nodded, left to get it, and returned quickly, she put it down. "This is it?" It was a cake that had a flat bottom but rose up to form a half sphere, there was a light cinnamon glaze on top, and a warm pumpkin nutmeg pudding in the center. She took her fork, cut into it, then ate the piece, "Not bad. Could be better." Mayu smirked, Selka looked up at her, "What?"

"Funny coming from you, someone who never set foot into a kitchen her entire life."

"I'll have you know that I'm a renowned chef."

"I'm sure you are."

Mayu turned away while she said, "I knew I should have sent you to a convent. This way you wouldn't be such a disappointment to the family. Now you're renounced and nothing but a shell of what an Ishikawa Maiden truly is." Mayu stopped, she clenched her hands into fists, turned around so that her one single red eye was glaring at her, "What? Did I strike a nerve?"

Mori could see the wolf that she had spoken about, he could see it in the way that she clenched her hands, the way that she stood as still as a tree, and the way that she was poised, ready to pounce like a wolf. She approached her mother, removed the items from the table, and stated, "Clearly mistress does not understand what it means to come to Chateau Bunny. Your bill will be taken care of by me and you are not welcome here any longer."

"You can't do that to me! I'm a paying customer! I want to speak to the owner."

"That would be me," stated Kairi. Selka gawked at her, "That's right, I own this place and I can refuse you. So please leave before it gets too ugly. I'm sure our masters and mistresses would not want to see an angry Bun Bun. We all know that the albinos have the worst bite." She snapped her teeth at Selka, the woman got up, and huffed.

"You don't know who I am or know the power I have!"

Mayu snickered, "You hold no power in the city." She gasped and began to hyperventilate, Mayu quickly sat her down, grabbed a paper bag, forced her to breathe into it until she calmed down. Mayu leaned down and whispered only for her to hear, "If you endanger him again..." Selka stared into that one solid red ruby and nodded, "Good. Now go home, you shouldn't be eating these things." She nodded once more and left the establishment, Mayu sighed, cleared off the table, allowed the man to sit down once more, and she smiled warmly at him. "Merveilleux maitre!" He chuckled while he ordered, he even said to give the prior check to him as well, "Non."

"Give me Bun Bun." She sighed, handed it over to him, and he nodded, "I'll pay for both of these, it's not a big deal." She returned with his order and tilted her head, it brought one ear up while the other drooped further down, and he chuckled. "My sons have told me a great deal about you and I wanted to meet you myself." It took her a moment but she gasped, "That's right. Aran and Atashii are my sons, it's such a shame that you're taken Bun Bun because Atashii has a crush on you."

She laughed, "I haven't even spoken to him all that much. I have a better rapport with Aran."

He laughed, "I see they had you tricked. The one posing as Aran is Atashii, he likes chocolate whereas Aran hates chocolate but loves tea, he usually poses as Atashii."

Mayu chuckled, "I thought I had Hikaru and Kaoru figured out!"

The man laughed, "It's good to meet you Bun Bun. I'm Ichiro Oshiro." Mayu bowed to him and said it was an honor to meet him and have him at Chateau Bunny. He chuckled, "I'm glad that I have a place to come and relax between big meetings!" She chuckled and said that he was always welcome there, "I know I am and when you have your tea ready, I'd like to order some for the office." She thanked him profusely and he only laughed at her mannerisms as he told her to take her time. The day progressed more smoothly as it winded down, Mayu did all of her side work and then some to prepare Thumper for the evening, Kairi told her to go home, and prepare herself for Sunday's dinner. She nodded, she left, changed, and thanked every one for their hard work; they replied to her the same, and she exited the bunny place. Mori was waiting for her outside and she embraced him, he smiled down at her, and told her that she was brave. Mayu shrugged and they left together in order to get her home for rest but she decided to ask him something.

"Would you like to stay the night?"

He stared at her, "Since you're coming to the dinner tomorrow, I thought it would be nice for us to have some time together."

"Of course but I'll need to bring some clothes this time."

She chuckled, "Okay Taka. Be quick!" He nodded while they reached her complex, once she was inside, the limo pulled up, and he got in. It wasn't long before he returned, there was a knock on her door, she opened, he entered with a duffle bag. "I said one night, this is a whole week!" she exclaimed while laughing.

"Can I stay a week?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "You can stay as long as you like Taka." He smirked at her while she took his bag into the bedroom, she returned to the kitchen, brought out some pots, and began to make dinner. A chair was pulled out, she looked over her shoulder to see Takashi sitting at the dining table, watching her, she smiled, and he returned it. He noticed the Belzeneff doll next to the stove, she snapped a photo, and sent it to Reiko and Umehito. "This is my Belzeneff Cooks Series for Reiko and Umehito."

"It's a good idea."

"I know! Umehito really likes them and so does Reiko."

"She showed me the video of how you make tea."

"Oh?"

"What thoughts were bothering you?"

She shrugged, "They've pretty much sorted themselves out."

"Good." He watched her cook, it was simple food, never consisting of more than five ingredients, and always colorful. "Do you always cook?" She nodded while stirring one pot, her eyes looked at the tea that was steeping, she smiled at it, removed it from the stove, and continued to stir. "What are you making?" She shrugged once more, he removed himself from the table, approached her from behind, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mayu never faltered in her movements as she stirred another pot to keep it from burning, "You don't answer my questions."

"You're tired so I know you're going to be flirtatious and talkative."

"How do you know I'm tired?"

"I can tell. I've been around you long enough Taka."

He smirked, "Really?"

"Yes."

"You were brave today."

"I wouldn't call it brave but I had to force her to understand that I know something about her."

"What is it?"

"I promised Kyoya that I wouldn't tell. He's the one who told me so we'll have to wait and see what happens." He nodded while nuzzling her neck, she laughed, he stopped, and smirked while she continued to cook for him. "This is nice Taka. I wish you could be here all the time."

"I know. It wouldn't be good for you."

"Why?"

"It's good that Belzeneff is here."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't be able to hold back if he wasn't." Immediately her face turned red, he chuckled, "You're very cute when you blush. I _almost_ can't contain myself." Her face deepened which made him emit that low rumbling laugh that she liked and it abated somewhat while he continued to watch her. He released his arms from her, she moved to pour the tea, she put the cups on the dining table along with the pot, then returned to the stove, he took a seat at the table, and sipped it. "Orange oolong." She nodded and he smiled, "You should save it."

"But you like it."

"I can wait." She nodded while he replied, "This is going to be a fun week." Mayu laughed, "That's what I like to hear." The Ishikawa Maiden laughed again, he smirked while sipping his tea, and she shut off the stove; she put everything into the proper bowls, set them on the table, and put the dirty pots on the drying rack to cool off. She sat down and he clapped his hands together, she did the same, "Thank you for blessing this world with my little Snowbelle, without her I would be lonely, and most likely in a relationship with someone that I don't care for." Mayu chuckled, "Bless her father's business with prosperity and her grandmother with good health Lady Amaterasu."

"Thank you Taka."

"Always Snowbelle."

-::::::-

The following day, Mayu dressed in her jeans, boots, but this time it was a brown plaid shirt with her rustic gloves and hat. She pulled on her tweed coat, and waited for Mori to emerge from his shower, in the mean time she wrapped a scarf around her neck for warmth while checking her tote bag for everything. He emerged from the bedroom wearing jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and a thick coat over it with some shoes, and a scarf. "Let's go! I'm excited!" He nodded while they left, she closed up tightly, checked the door, then left the apartment complex. Although he noticed a single tea bag tucked away in her coat, when he asked about it, she smirked. "It's for Ren. She loves peach so I made her a special tea bag."

"Peach Smoothie Tea?"

"Something like that." He chuckled while she grinned, she entwined her around his, and they proceeded to walk towards Chateau Bunny. Mori noticed that she was at ease, it was in her posture, and it made him smile as they continued, once at the door, she put her face on the glass while tapping it. There was muffled laughter on the inside while the door was pulled open, the pair entered, and she was shocked to see a table set up just for those invited to the dinner. "Do you need help in there?" she asked. Saki said that she could use it, so she looked up at Taka, and he nodded. Mayu removed her coat, scarf, and bag; Mori took them and she began rolling up her sleeves as she headed towards the kitchen. He put them on a nearby table while he looked at Kairi, she was sitting there with Kyoya, and he raised an eyebrow at them but she laughed.

"He wanted to come and I couldn't refuse." She leaned forward towards Takashi and whispered, "Actually he threatened me but that's between you and me." She winked at Takashi while Kyoya looked a the two of them and jotted something down in his book. "He also needs to stop writing, it's kind of creepy." Mori chuckled and she grinned, "I got him to chuckle!"

Kyoya smirked and looked at Mori who was only staring back at him, "What do you know about Snowbelle?"

"It's not her, it's her mother."

"Anything I can do?"

"Not at the moment. It's a matter of 'wait and see' ordeal." Mori nodded, "How are you two doing? I heard you're staying with her for a week." Mori chuckled and explained to him that he's going to try and teach her martial arts so she can defend herself so staying at her place was a good idea. "Uh-huh. So it's not because you don't want her to meet Satoshi?" Takashi only stared at Kyoya, "Right, so you decided to stay with her for a week so Satoshi doesn't find out and tell your parents before you have it planned at Christmas."

"I shouldn't ask how you know these things."

"You shouldn't because I have my ways. I had them then in the Host Club and I have them now."

"I know."

"So you understand what I'm getting at." He nodded, "If they don't take to her?"

He shrugged, "I'll stay with her."

"Really? You'll forego you're family to be with her?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Mori looked away and Kyoya nodded, "I understand." The Morinozuka male was glad as the food was being brought out. It was placed in the center of the table while the drinks were poured by Ren, Mayu was in the kitchen preparing a special pitcher of peach tea for her, she was grinning while Ren was still out there. Once everything was ready, she followed them out, she poured the tea into the glass, and Ren looked at it then at Mayu.

"This is for you Ren. I made a peach tea for you."

"Oh you didn't have to!"

"I promised you that I would and I keep my promises."

The younger chef got up and hugged her, she returned it, and they both sat down in their respective seats. As everyone settled in, Kairi stated with a smile, "We're waiting on four others." On time, they entered, and Kairi introduced them, the older woman with salt and pepper hair and brown eyes smiled at Mayu, "This is Nao Ishihara, also known as our Thumper." She took her seat then an older man with brown hair and a single white streak in it smiled at them with his blue eyes, "This is Tasuku Genji and his son Jin Genji." A younger version of the male appeared next to him, they both sat down, and then a red haired girl with green eyes bounced in, it was clear she was already buzzed. "This is Pippie also known as Amara Jasuto."

"Hey everyone! I'm here!"

Mayu shook her head while Amara sat down, Kairi sat down as well, and the others were happy to meet the morning shift. Kairi smiled, "Now we have Kyoya, a regular at the cafe and Mori, Mayu's future husband. So now that everyone's acquainted with one another," she paused to look at Amara who was eyeing the food, "Don't even think about it Jasuto." She pouted while Kairi turned to Mayu, "Mayu is a servant of Amaterasu. Would you do the honor? Normally we just say 'THANKS' and that's it but I want it to be special this year since you're here."

"Aww, thank you!" They smiled at her, she clapped her hands together, Mori had alreayd done it with her but the others followed soon after. "Lady Amaterasu, I'm here with the best of friends and the best family that you could have given me. We are grateful to you for each one here as they are each one of your shining rays of light. Bless them with good health and bless them with prosperity as they each have given me the best life I could have asked for outside of the estate. I am blessed that you always listen to my prayers, you answer each of them without hesitation and for that I thank you with a heart that exceeds the temperature of the very sun you created. Bless my Da's business and his health as well as my Gammy and my mother. She may not be the mother of the year but what she carries is very important to me, so bless her with good health. As always, I am your loyal servant, may your rays shine bright and long through the coming winter and the winters to come." She looked at the others present as they stared at her, "Was that too much?"

Kairi smiled and Saki smiled, "It was just perfect, exactly what we needed to add to our get together. Thank you so much Mayu."

The Ishikawa maiden grinned while blushing and Tasuku stated, "You made her blush Saki. She's cute, I wish she could work on the night shift with us."

Amara stated, "No way! That's mine and Nao's! She can't have it."

Mayu leaned towards Tasuku, "Maybe Amara will fall ill and I'll be able to cover once." She winked at hiim which made him laugh.

"I see why you like her so much Kairi!" The owner grinned while he turned to Mori, "If she happens to be put on the night shift, don't worry. Jin and I will make sure she gets home safely."

"Thank you." They looked at him and he said, "I speak too." Once more they laughed while Kyoya wrote in his book with a smile on his face. As everyone settled down the food was passed around and Mori was happy to see that Mayu was enjoying food and Ren was enjoying her tea. She eve shared some with Jin and she raised a single eyebrow at them while nudging Mori. He nodded and kissed her on the top of her head while they began to eat their dinner amongst people that Mayu considered her close friends and family.

She chimed in, "By the way, you're all invited to crash my family's Christmas Party." They looked at her, "Oh, I forgot the night bunnies didn't know. I'm Mayu Ishikawa of the Ishikawa Maple Company." They gawked at her, "My mother renounced me so I became a bunny but Taka and Kyoya had some of their friends, who are now my friends, crash the Halloween Party. I'm excited for Christmas."

Tasuku stated, "I'm too old for that kind of thing but I'm sure Jin would like it."

Red eyes looked at those blue ones of the younger Genji and he nodded, "I would be honored."

"Great! The more the merrier!" exclaimed Kairi.

Kyoya piped in, "Our friends will be there as well so it should be very interesting." Mori smiled at them while nodding and Mayu grinned. "It will definitely be something your family remembers Mayu."

"That's all I want." Everyone laughed at her remark and they continued eating while talking about everything that didn't involve work while Amara only pouted in the corner. She repeatedly tried to kiss Mori but she got really close, Mayu snapped her attention, and growled. She backed off to look at her, "Don't even think about it."

"You can't touch me. You're weak."

"I'm not weak, I just don't want to hurt you; you're really not worth it." Amara leaned in close and almost touched her lips to Mori but his hand stopped her. He pushed her back and Mayu blinked up at him, his eyes held anger.

"I am Mayu's no one else's."

"Fine."

The dinner progressed smoothly after that and Mori leaned towards her and whispered, "I'll have to get something to show that to everyone." She nodded, "It will take some time." She nodded once more, "Thank you Snowbelle."

"I liked it when you said my name."

"I can't say it. I won't be able to stop myself."

"It's okay Taka." He nodded while she kissed his nose and he smiled at her, they returned to eating but Kyoya jotted it down in his book once more.


End file.
